Stumme Schreie
by Beachum
Summary: Die Leiche einer illegalen Einwanderin wird gefunden. Durch die Ermittlungen wird schnell klar, es handelt sich um einen Schmugglerring.  Es handelt sich um eine Fortsetzung von ein   Tödliches Spiel". Es werden, aber keine Vorkenntnisse benötigt.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

_New York City, _

_Manhattan, Lower East Side_

_Vladeck Park_

Ein kalter Wind fegte durch den Park, leise rascheln die Blätter. Insekten krabbeln aufgeregt über den feuchten Erdboden, etwas hatte sich in ihr Revier gewagt, die schweren Schritte des Eindringlings ließen den Boden erbeben.

Ein Latino keuchte leise, als er endlich den schweren Sack ablegen konnte. Er blickte sich in der Gegend um – es war der perfekte Ort. Kein Jogger oder Spaziergänger würde die Leiche sofort sehen, vielleicht nach ein paar Tagen, durch den penetranten Geruch, doch dann waren viele Beweise zerstört. Er hoffte dass die Natur ihm dabei half die Leiche schnell zu entsorgen. Erst würden die Fliegen kommen, ihre Eier ablegen und warten. Die geschlüpften Larven würden sich auf das Büfett stürzen und danach kamen die Ameisen. Langsam zerlegen sie die Leiche, welche wie er hoffte dann schon aufgedunsen war.

Doch soweit war es noch lange nicht, er schleppte den Sack ein Stückchen weiter ins Gebüsch. Eigentlich wollte er sie in der Plastiktüte lassen, doch sein Boss befahl ihm die Tüte anderweitig zu entsorgen, niemand konnte ihnen garantieren das kein einziger Beweis auf dieser zu finden war.

Die Spurentechnik heutzutage ließ jeden Kriminellen, solange er bei Verstand war, genau überlegen wie er am besten seine Spuren verwischen konnte. Einfach war es weiß Gott nicht, aber schlampig zu sein war immer die falsche Option.

Der Latino zog sein KA-BAR Kampfmesser aus der Scheide und zerschnitt den Plastiksack. Sein rascheln machte ihn ein kleinwenig nervös, schnell packte er die Leiche aus und knüllte den Sack zusammen. Sein Blick legte sich auf das tote Mädchen vor ihm. Ihre Augen blickten leblos und verblasst gen Himmel. Der Latino nahm sich ein paar große Äste und legte sie sorgsam auf die Leiche.

Nach mehreren Minuten schaute er auf sein Werk und lächelte zufrieden, wenigsten einmal ging alles nach Plan. Seine Sorge war berechtigt, auch um diese Uhrzeit waren noch einige Passanten unterwegs. Meistens waren es nur Junkies, Bettler, Obdachlose oder Kids, welche unerlaubt Alkohol in großen Mengen in der Öffentlichkeit zu sich nahmen, doch jeder von ihnen wäre eine potenzielle Gefahr für ihn gewesen.

Jetzt hatte er den ersten Teil geschafft, gemütlich spazierte er durch den Park. Als er die angrenzende Straße erreichte, stieg er in seinen alten Lincoln Continental Mark VII und fuhr los.

Den Sack zu entsorgen sollte eigentlich kein Problem darstellen. Die Straße führte direkt zum Hudson River, dort angekommen blickte der Latino sich kurz um. Als er sich sicher war, das ihn niemand sah, warf er lässig den Sack hinein. Die Strömung riss ihn mit, triumphierend setzte er sich wieder in sein Auto. Der Zündschlüssel steckte noch, geschmeidig drehte er diesen um. Endlich war die Arbeit getan, entspannt schaltete er das Radio ein. „ Louder than a bomb" von Public Enemy dröhnte durch die Karosserie.

Besser konnte dieser perfekte Tag für den Latino nicht ausgehen.

Er fuhr zurück zum Hauptquartier, dort erwartete sein Boss ihn.

„ Lief alles glatt?" fragte ein Weißer und trat in das spärlich beleuchtete Zimmer. „ Absoluto, ich mach doch keine halben Sachen."

Sein Boss nickte zufrieden, beide liefen einen langen, kahlen Gang entlang, welcher zu einer einzigen Tür führte. Der Weiße schloss die Tür mit einem Schlüssel, welcher um seinen Hals hing, auf und trat in die Dunkelheit ein. Der Latino rieb sich die Hände als er das leise Wimmern der Mädchen vernahm. Nach seiner perfekt verlaufenen Mission hatte er sich wirklich etwas verdient und die Neuen Mädchen waren alle noch unverbraucht. Das wenige Licht von Gang erhellte die gegenüberliegende Wand, dort saßen drei Mädchen engumschlungen.

Gestern waren die Mädchen in New York angekommen, da waren es auch noch vier. Die älteste unter ihnen, lag jetzt im Vladeck Park und verrottete.

Die russischen Idioten hatten nicht darauf geachtet woher die Mädchen stammten, so konnte sich eine Mitarbeiterin der OSZE (Organisation für Sicherheit und Zusammenarbeit in Europa) heimlich einschleusen und den Schmugglerring infiltrieren.

Der Menschenhandel boomte, doch diese Organisation versuchte alles um das schmuggeln zu erschweren, dass sie jetzt schon Spione einsetzten, war neu für den Latino.

Doch nachdem sein Boss heraus gefunden hatte wer diese Frau war, folterte er sie stundenlang. Unter Schmerzensschreie versicherte sie ihm, dass sie auf eigene Faust gehandelte hatte. Das war ihr Fehler, niemand würde sie also vermissen.

Es juckte den Latino nicht weiter in ein paar Tagen sollten die nächsten Mädchen ankommen, vorausgesetzt alles lief nach Plan.


	2. 1 Kapitel

_New York City, _

_Manhattan, Lower East Side_

_Vladeck Park_

Detective Kate Beckett erreichte den Tatort und stieg aus ihrem Auto. Ein Officer begrüßte sie und hielt ihr das Absperrband nach oben. Kate duckte sich und lief an ihm vorbei. „ Morgen." mehr brachte sie um diese Zeit nicht heraus. Ihre Schicht sollte eigentlich erst gegen neun Uhr beginnen, doch wieder einmal wurde sie unsanft von ihrem Handy geweckt.

Nach nicht einmal einer Stunde traf sie am Tatort ein, auch Ryan und Esposito gesellten sich zu ihr. Beide standen als Duo Brillant bei Gerichtsmedizinerin Lanie Parish. „ Morgen, Lanie was haben wir den heute wieder gefunden?" fragte Kate. Dr. Parish wollte ihr antworten, doch eine laute Stimme zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Kate. „ Beckett! Sagen Sie bitte dem netten Officer das ich zu Ihnen gehöre." schrie Richard Castle durch den Park. Ein genervter Seufzer entwich Kates Kehle: „Smith lassen Sie ihn durch." triumphierend grinste Castle den Officer an und ging schnell zu den Detectives.

Er blickte zu Kate und nickte ihr liebevoll zu, sie drehte sich wieder zu Lanie. Castle wurde aus dieser Frau einfach nicht schlau, vor einem Monat hatte er es geschafft ihre zarten Lippen berühren zu können, doch nun entzog sie sich ihm noch mehr. Vielleicht müsste er dem Tod wieder verdammt nahe sein, damit sie endlich aus ihrer Haut kam, doch dieses Risiko wollte er nicht noch einmal eingehen. Seine Schulter schmerzte nicht mehr, doch eine Narbe sollte ihn für immer an diese Nacht erinnern.

Lanie, Ryan und Esposito beobachteten heimlich die beiden und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „ Was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Kate und starrte auf die Leiche.

„ Es handelt sich zweifelsfrei um eine Frau. Sie wurde durch einen Genickschuss getötet und ist nach ihrer Lebertemperatur zu urteilen seit circa 10 Stunden tot. Ich werde Sie so schnell wie möglich obduzieren und dir weiteres sagen." Lanie winkte ihre Assistenten zu sich, welche die Leiche in den Leichenwagen schafften. Dr. Parish verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und stieg in den Wagen.

Javier Esposito blickte auf seinen Notizblock: „ Die Leiche wurde heute Morgen von einem Spaziergänger, oder eher von seinem Hund, gefunden. Sie hatte keinen Ausweis bei sich."

„ Haben Sie den Park durchsucht? Oder die CSU?" Esposito nickte verhalten und blickte zu Ryan, welcher ihm zustimmend zunickte. „ Und es wurden keine Beweise gefunden?" fragte Castle misstrauisch. „ Die CSU hat Fußabdrücke sichergestellt, sowie ein kleines, schwarzes Stück Plastik."

Kate lief suchend von den Männern weg, der Boden wurde durch eine schwere Person eingedrückt. Wer auch immer die Leiche hierher geschleppt hatte, war kräftig. Castle folgte ihr unauffällig und beobachtete ihren geschmeidigen Gang. Wie eine Löwin schlich sie über den Tatort und suchte die Beweise.

Wer auch immer sich diesen Tatort ausgesucht hatte, war nicht dumm. Der Vladeck Park war kein beliebtes Touristenziel, doch gab es auch hier Jogger und Spaziergänger, welche sich auskannten und auf Veränderungen achteten.

Kate hoffte das Lanie etwas über das Opfer heraus fand, sie drehte sich zu ihren Detectives. „ Jungs, ihr fragt in der Gegend nach, ob es vielleicht Vermisste gibt oder Zeugen."

„ Ausflug." sagte Javier und begleitete Ryan, gemeinsam liefen sie zur Straße und suchten nach Passanten.

Kate und Castle liefen stattdessen zum Auto zurück.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, doch Kate vernahm die unausgesprochenen Fragen von Castle. „ Fragen Sie schon."

Richard blickte verblüfft zu ihr und schmunzelte. „ Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Castle.

„ Mir geht es gut. Schmerzt Ihre Schulter noch?"

„ Manchmal, meistens nur wenn ich mich einsam fühle." Ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Kate überging seine plumpen Flirtversuche und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße.

Ein Klingeln zerriss die drückende Stille, Kate angelte sich ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und drückte auf die Annahmetaste. „ Beckett."

Castle beobachtet wie sie leicht nickte. „ Ok. Suchen Sie in den benachbarten Häusern weiter. Bis später." Kate legte auf und steckte das Handy wieder weg. Neugierig blickte er sie an und wartete auf Details, doch sie sagte nichts. „ Muss ich Ihnen alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

Kate blickte genervt: „ Das war Ryan. Sie haben bis jetzt noch niemanden gefunden." Castle hielt es nicht mehr aus, er wollte endlich über den Kuss sprechen.

„ Kate, ich kann es nicht vergessen." Sie beachtete ihn nicht und fuhr geradeaus schauend weiter. Warum musste Beckett immer alles verkomplizieren. Während des Kusses spürte Castle ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber, ihr Verlangen, raubte ihm den Atem. Die wohltuende Wärme in seinen Körper, erlosch jedem Tag ein wenig mehr. Ihr kalte Art ihm gegenüber schmerzte in seiner Brust, doch was sollte er machen, sie brauchte einfach Zeit.

Um endlich ihre Sturheit zu brechen, wollte Richard sie zum Essen einladen, doch wann und wo war ihm noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wie sollte er es auch anstellen, Kate würde kurzum Nein sagen. Alexis und Martha munterten ihn jeden Tag auf, sprachen ihm Mut zu, doch hatte er den Zeitpunkt noch immer nicht gefunden.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Beckett angestarrt hatte. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht wurde durch die aufgehende Sonne umrahmt und ließen es engelshaft wirken. Castle war dieser Frau verfallen, doch störte es ihn nicht, denn sie war die Richtige.

Als sie endlich das Polizeirevier erreichten, parkte Kate ein und beide stiegen aus.

Ryan und Esposito liefen immer noch die Straße entlang und suchten nach Passanten, doch niemand wollte zu nah bei Polizisten sein. Sie entschieden sich das Haus gegenüber zu besuchen. Kevin seufzte leise als er das riesige Gebäude vor sich sah. Warum musste er und Javier immer die Drecksarbeit machen – er wusste es nicht, doch nun standen beide wieder vor der gleichen Aufgabe.

Ryan drückte die Haustür auf und stellte verblüfft fest das sie offen war. Die beiden Detectives liefen die erste Etage hoch und teilten sich auf.

Ryan übernahm die rechte Seite und Javier die linke. Auf der ersten Etage waren acht Wohnung, Ryan hatte zwei wo niemand öffnete. An der dritten Tür rief eine ältere Dame, dass sie gleich komme. Einen kleinen Spaltbreit wurde die Tür geöffnet. Kevin schaute in zwei riesige Augen, welche durch die Aschenbecher ähnlichen Brillengläser vergrößert wurden. „ Was wollen Sie?" fragte die ältere Frau misstrauisch. „ Ich bin Detective Kevin Ryan vom NYPD. Ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen." dabei zeigte er seine Polizeimarke nach oben und lächelte sie freundlich an. „ Wurde etwa eingebrochen?"

„ Was? Nein Miss, haben Sie heute in den frühen Stunden etwas Verdächtiges Gesehen oder Gehört?"

Die älter Frau schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf: „ Nein, warum?" Kevin bemerkte plötzlich ihr Hörgerät, welches aus ihrem Ohr hing. Er wusste dass die Frau nichts gehört hatte, deswegen verabschiedete er sich schnell wieder und ging zur nächsten Tür, auch diese wurde nicht geöffnet. Frustriert lief er zu Javier, welcher immer noch eine Befragung durchführte.

„ Sie haben also einen Mann gesehen, welcher mit einen Müllsack in den Park gelaufen ist. Und danach?" fragte Javier den jungen Mann.

Kevin blickte sich diesen prüfend an. Er hatte eine zerrissene Jeans an, seine Brust wurde durch ein schmutziges weißes Hemd bedeckt. Sein drei Tage Bart hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, sowie seine Friseur. Kevin machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und roch einen süßlichen, leicht sauren Geruch und wusste dass der Junge kiffte. Seine Glaubwürdigkeit wurde damit zerstört. „ Danach hab ich nicht mehr aus dem Fenster geschaut."

Esposito nickte verhalten und verabschiedete sich.

„Und wie lief es bei dir?" fragte er Ryan. „ Hab leider nichts erfahren."

„ Yo, Kumpel, wenigstens müssen wir nicht weiter nach oben." Ryan schaute ihn verwirrt an: „ Warum?"

„ Eine Tür vor meinem Goldjungen, sagte mir eine nette, junge Frau dass niemand im Moment oben wohnen kann, wegen Ungeziefer."

„ Na dann, ab zum Revier."

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

Beckett und Castle gingen zur Gerichtsmedizin, dort stand Lanie Parish und untersuchte die Leiche. „ Du kommst genau richtig."

„ Wunderschöne Worte von einer wunderschönen Frau." sagte Castle frech und grinste zu Lanie, diese blickte ihn amüsiert an. Nur Kate verdrehte ihre Augen und seufzte: „ Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„ Also es handelt sich um eine Osteuropäerin, zumindest hat sie sich dort eine Zahnfüllung machen lassen. Und das hier habe ich gefunden." Sie zog das Leichentuch ein wenig nach unten. Die Leiche hatte diverse Prellungen, aber das war es nicht was Lanie ihnen zeigen wollte. Am rechten Unterarm stach ein schwarzes Tattoo hervor. Kate beugte sich leicht über die Leiche und versuchte von allen Seiten, das geschriebene entziffern zu können. „ Was steht da Lanie?"

„ Hättest du dein Auslandsjahr nicht in Russland verbracht, würdest du die Sprache vielleicht kennen." Kate runzelte ihre Stirn und blickte genervt zu Lanie, diese musste daraufhin schmunzeln. „ Ok ich hatte auch nur Glück. Einer von meinen neuen Assistenten hat mir das übersetzt. Es ist polnisch, er hat es mir aufgeschrieben." Lanie überreichte Kate ein Blatt, Castle rückte näher an sie und blickte auf das Stück Papier. _Wszystko ma swoje granice_. daneben stand die Übersetzung _Alles hat seine Grenzen._

„ Aber das interessanteste ist, dass sie nicht durch den Genickschuss getötet wurde." Lanie zeigte auf den Hals, dann öffnete sie den Mund. „ Das Os hyoideum ist…" „ Das was?" fragte Castle verwirrt. „ Das Zungenbein. Es ist gebrochen, was daraus schließt das Sie erdrosselt wurde."

Jetzt schaute Kate amüsiert zu Castle: „ Also sollte der Schuss die wirkliche Tat vertuschen, aber warum?"

„ Ich habe eine Blutprobe an die Toxic geschickt. In ihrem Blut fanden sich Spuren von einem Sedativum sowie von einem Analgetikum. Die genaue Analyse hat Acetylsalicylsäure und Diazepam hervorgebracht. Es gibt auch Anzeichen einer Vergewaltigung."

Kate zog unbewusst ihre Augenbraue nach oben, als sie eine Vermutung hatte. „ Das klingt nach illegalem Mädchenhandel." Lanie nickte zustimmend und bedeckte die Leiche nun vollständig. „ Hast du schon Ergebnisse von der Ballistik?"

„ Nein, leider noch nicht. Die CSU hat gerade eine Bandenschießerei, es kann also noch dauern."

Kate bedankte sich und ging, verwirrt folgte Castle ihr in den Fahrstuhl.

„ Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„ Mädchenhandel?" Castle nickte zustimmend.

„ Unsere Leiche kommt aus Osteuropa und ist vollgepumpt mit Schmerz- und Betäubungsmitteln. Das soll die Mädchen abhängig machen, als nächstes bekommen sie Drogen, dass hemmt die Schmerzen."

„ Bei einer Vergewaltigung?" geschockt blickte er sie an. „ Zum Teil ja, aber es soll auch die Schläge der Zuhälter oder Kunden lindern."

Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und beide betraten das Polizeibüro. „ Wie wollen Sie das Mädchen identifizieren?"

„ Das ist das Problem, Castle. Sie wurde hierher geschmuggelt, hat deshalb keine Greencard oder sonst etwas. Aber das Tattoo kann uns vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Kate ging nicht wie Richard vermutete zu ihrem Tisch, sondern direkt in den Pausenraum. Dort machte sie sich und Castle einen Kaffee. Mit der heißen Tasse lief sie gemütlich zu ihrem Mordfallbrett, dort schrieb sie den Tatort auf, sowie „ Jane Doe" für die unbekannte Leiche. Ein kleiner Vermerk über den angeblichen Mädchenhandel zierte die rechte Seite der Tafel.

„Beckett, haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Capt. Montgomery, während er zu ihr lief. „ Mutmaßlich handelt es sich um eine Polin, aber sicher sind wir uns nicht. Ein Tattoo auf ihrem Unterarm ließ uns darauf stoßen."

„ Ich werde die polnische Botschaft anrufen und nachfragen." Roy Montgomery nickte schnell und ging in sein Büro, dort tippte er hastig auf sein Telefon herum.

„ Und was machen wir jetzt?" Kate blickte zu Castle und zuckte die Schultern. „ Warten, niemand wird das Mädchen hier vermissen, deshalb müssen wir jetzt Kontakt zu der OSZE aufnehmen." Beckett setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und suchte nach einer Adresse, sie fand schließlich eine Telefonnummer. Sie tippte die Nummer ein und hörte das Freizeichen.

„ Zentrale der Organisation für Sicherheit und Zusammenarbeit in Europa und Amerika. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„ Ich bin Kate Beckett von New Yorker Police Department. Wir haben heute Morgen eine Leiche von einer jungen Frau gefunden. Wir nehmen an das es sich um eine junge Polin handelt, welche illegal in die USA geschmuggelt wurde."

„ Können Sie mir ein Foto der Leiche schicken, ich muss das weiterleiten."

„ Natürlich, wenn Sie etwas heraus finden melden Sie sich bitte bei mir." sagte Kate und verabschiedete sich. Sie wusste dass es ein langer Tag werden würde.

„ Yo, Beckett schon was in Erfahrung gebracht?" fragte Esposito, als er und Ryan das Büro betraten. „ Nichts und bei euch Jungs?"

„ Nada, außer ein Kiffer. Er hat angeblich einen Mann mit einer großen Mülltüte gesehen. Aber er wusste leider nicht welchen Tag wir heute haben."

Kate verstand und nickte frustriert, warum konnten nicht einmal brauchbare Zeugen gefunden werden. Ryan legte die Fallakte auf Kates Tisch und zog ein Bild der Leiche heraus, dieses hing er an das Mordfallbrett unter den Namen „ Jane Doe", sowie die Kopien der Laborergebnisse.

„ Beckett haben wir schon etwas von der CSU gehört?" fragte Ryan und gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Partner. „ Nein, noch nicht."

Castle blickte auf seine Uhr und stellte fest das es schon halb zehn war, sein Magen knurrte leise vor sich hin. „ Ich hab eine Idee, weil wir eh warten müssen, können wir doch Frühstücken gehen." sagte Richard in die Runde.

„ Lädst du uns ein, Castle?" fragte Ryan lachend. „ Ähm, warum nicht." Die Detectives schauten ihn skeptisch an und warteten auf einen dämlichen Spruch, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen zog sich Castle an und wartete hungrig auf die anderen.

Das kleine Café war keine zwei Straßen vom Revier entfernt. Richard rannte förmlich dorthin, als sie es betraten sah er dass es keine Tische für vier Personen gab. Ryan ließ sich davon nicht abbringen, er zog zwei Stühle an den Tisch und sah in Castles Gesicht. Auch Esposito sah die Veränderung und wartete bis Kate am Tresen stand, weit entfernt von ihnen. „ Was Castle, wollten Sie allein mit Beckett sein?" dabei stupste er ihn in die Rippen. „ Eigentlich schon." verblüfft über seine Aufrichtigkeit und die damit verbundene Ernsthaftigkeit standen Esposito und Ryan sprachlos vor ihm. „ Seit wann stehst du zu deinen Gefühlen, Castle?" fragte Ryan leise, als er sah wie Kate mit einem Tablett zurückkam. „ Seit ich weiß das Sie die Richtige ist." Javier und Kevin ließen sich regelrecht auf die Stühle fallen. Kate stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und blickte in die Runde. Ihre Kollegen saßen mit offenen Mündern da, nur Castle grinste, als er sie bemerkte richtete er seinen Blick zu ihr und empfing sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Diese kleine Geste hinterließ in ihr ein angenehmes Gefühl. In solchen Momenten hasste sie sich selbst, warum konnte sie nicht aus ihrer Haut kommen und sich ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber hingeben? Sie hatte Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, so wie damals bei Will Sorensen. Und sie wusste genau das Castle ein Playboy war, warum sollte er sich jetzt geändert haben. Sie erinnerte sich immer wieder an ihre erste Begegnung, damals dachte sie als der Fall vorbei war ihn nie wieder zusehen. Er fragte sie ob sie Essen gehen wollten, ihre damalige Antwort war „ warum, damit ich eine ihrer Eroberungen werde?" Genau das war das Problem, sie kannte ihn jetzt fast zwei Jahre und hatte immer noch Angst davor nur eine Eroberung zu sein.

Vor einem Monat hätte sie sich ihm fast hingegeben, doch ein letzter verzweifelter Funke in ihrem Verstand verhinderte dies. Doch musste sie zugeben, dass sie es nicht mehr lange schaffen würde stur zu bleiben.

Warum musste er auch so verdammt gut aussehen, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund warum sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Er war immer bei ihr und half ihr egal in welcher Lage. Sie wollte damals den Mörder ihrer Mutter nicht finden. Zu groß war der Schmerz, doch Castle ermutigte sie dazu. Und als sie ihn endlich fand hätte er fast Richard getötet, doch sie war schneller und erschoss den Mörder ihrer Mutter. Auch in dieser schweren Zeit war er immer für sie da und riskierte sein Leben nur für sie. Trotz alledem konnte sie sich nicht öffnen und ihm ihre Liebe zeigen.

Kate setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Castle und Ryan, und stellte jedem eine Tasse Kaffee hin. „ Gibt es hier keine Bedienung?" fragte Ryan stirnrunzelnd. „ Doch, aber den Kaffe kann man sich selber nehmen, das ist schneller." erklärte Kate ihm. Wie aufs Stichwort trat eine ältere, untersetzte Frau zu ihnen: „ Haben Sie schon gewählt?"

Castle war der erste und bestellte sich Rührei mit viel Speck und Toaste. Javier und Kevin bestellten Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup, nur Kate beließ es bei einem Brötchen mit Marmelade. Die Bedienung kam nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten wieder und servierte alles. Kate musste schmunzeln als sie die Männer essen sah. Alle drei schlingen förmlich, ohne zu kauen, ihr Essen herunter.

Während des Essens klingelte Kates Handy, sie blickte auf das Display, dort stand: _Captain Montgomery_ schnell nahm sie ab und vernahm seine Stimme. „ Beckett, die OSZE hat für Sie angerufen. Ein polnischer Botschafter ist auch auf den Weg zum Revier. Er will die Leiche sehen."

„ Wir werden gleich da sein." Als sie aufgelegt hatte sah sie in die fragenden Gesichter von Castle, Ryan und Esposito. „ So Jungs, dass Essen ist vorbei. Wir müssen zurück."


	3. 2 Kapitel

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Als die Detectives und Castle wieder im Revier eintrafen, wartete Cpt. Montgomery und ein Fremder Mann auf sie. Kate ging zu ihnen und stellte sich vor. Der Mann reichte Kate seine Hand: „ Ich bin Dorain Gorcyzka."  
„ Haben Sie die Leiche schon gesehen?" fragte Kate.  
„ Ja, das ist auch das Problem. Es handelt sich um eine Mitarbeiterin der OSZE. Sie war sehr ehrgeizig, sagten mir ihre Kollegen."  
„Ich wusste nicht das die OSZE sich in dieses Milieu einschleust."  
„ Machen Sie auch nicht, aber Ewa hat es auf eigene Faust getan." Dorain überreichte Kate ein Blatt, sie schaute kurz darauf und sah in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. „ Ich danke Ihnen, Mister Gorcyzka. Meine Leute und ich werden den Fall so schnell wie nur irgend möglich lösen." Sie wollte sich gerade verabschieden, als Dorain sie aufhielt. „ Warten Sie, das muss Diskret verlaufen, ich befürchte sonst dass man auch die anderen Mädchen töten würde." Beckett nickte ihm zustimmend zu und ging.  
An ihrem Schreibtisch warteten die Anderen, Kate reichte Ryan das Blatt. „ Ähm, es handelt sich um Ewa Jalowy. Sie kommt aus oder kam aus der Stadt Konin in Polen."  
„ Sie hat für die OSZE gearbeitet, sie fand die Arbeit dort wohl nicht angemessen genug, deshalb schleuste sie sich in den Mädchenhandel ein. Ich glaube man hat Sie enttarnt und deswegen getötet." sagte Kate.  
„ Und was jetzt? Wir haben trotzdem keine Beweise." stellte Javier frustriert fest. „ Schicken Sie das Bild von ihr an die Presse, vielleicht hat jemand Sie gesehen." Die beiden Detectives nicken kurz und gingen.  
„ Und jetzt?" fragte Castle verwirrt. „ Jetzt werde wir uns an das ICE wenden und hoffen das Sie vielleicht ein paar Informationen haben." 

_ICE (Immigration and Costums Enforcement)  
New York Field Office,  
26 Federal Plaza, Rm 1105  
New York_

Beckett und Castle öffneten die Tür zum ICE Gebäude. Die Eingangshalle war kahl und leer, eine Art Rezeption zierte diese. Ein junger Mann saß dort und las ein Buch, Kate und Richard liefen auf ihn zu. Genervt legte der Mann sein Buch weg und blickte zu den Störenden. „ Kann ich Ihnen weiter helfen?"  
Kate zückte ihre Dienstmarke: „ Ja, ich bin Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. Ich suche einen verantwortlichen Special Agent, welcher sich um Mädchenschmuggel kümmert."  
„ Haben Sie einen Termin?"  
Castle schaute sich den Mann genauer an und antwortete schnippisch: „ Haben Sie nicht zugehört! Wir haben keinen Termin."  
„ Und Sie sind?" Kate fasste Castle am Arm um ihn zu beruhigen. „ Er ist ein Berater."  
„ Pfeifen Sie ihn lieber zurück oder ich bin gezwungen ihn herauswerfen zu lassen." Er grinste gewinnend zu Castle, dieser blickte verachtend zurück.  
„ Ok warten Sie hier, ich hole einen Agent." Kate zog Castle mit sich in eine kleine Sitzecke. „ Beruhig dich Richard." Abrupt blickte er in ihr Gesicht und Freude sich innerlich. „ Dieser Blödmann raubt uns die kostbare Zeit."  
„ Ich weiß, trotzdem überlass das Reden besser mir."  
Richard überlegte fieberhaft ob es jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit war sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm essen gegen würde. Er wollte es jetzt wagen, mehr als ein nein konnte sie nicht sagen. „ Wollen wir heute Abend essen gehen?" Innerlich schlug sich Castle für diese dumme Frage, aber konnte einfach nicht um den heißen Brei reden, zumindest nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Er blickt sie eindringlich an und hoffte sehnlichst das sie ja sagen würde. Kate öffnete kurz ihr Lippen um zu sprechen, doch plötzlich stand sie auf und schaute über Castle, dieser drehte sich verwirrt um und entdeckte einen Mann im Anzug, welcher sich zu ihnen bewegte.  
„ Detective Beckett, ich bin Special Agent Andrew Starr. Wie kann ich Ihnen weiter helfen?" während er sprach reichte er Beckett die Hand. Special Agent Starr lief um die Couch herum und begrüßte auch Castle, danach setzte er sich neben ihn und blickte zu Kate. „ Wir haben heute Morgen dieses Mädchen tot aufgefunden." Sie überreicht ihm das Blatt mit Ewa Jalowys Daten. „ Sie wurde erdrosselt. Die Tat sollte mit einem Genickschuss vertuscht werden. In ihrem Blut wurden Betäubungs- und Schmerzmittel gefunden."  
Andrew Starr las sich den Bericht durch und nickte nur. „ Also Detective, wenn ich etwas höre sage ich Ihnen sofort Bescheid."  
„ Agent Starr, ich bitte um Diskretion. Der Fall wurde mir übertragen, auch die polnische Botschaft ist eingeweiht. Ich will mich mit niemanden herumstreiten, wer diesen Fall schneller und besser lösen kann. Wir sind ein Team." Special Agent Andrew Starr nickte verhalten und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.  
„ Ein netter Mann." spottete Castle, während beide das Gebäude verließen  
Die Fahrt zurück verlief ruhig, zu ruhig wie Castle feststellen musste, er wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. Er blickte sie an und räusperte sich etwas lauter.  
Kate schielte kurz zu ihm, achtete gleichdarauf wieder auf die Straße. „ Ok wo wollen Sie hingegen?"  
„ Ich dachte mir in das Le Bernardin."  
„ Ein bisschen Teuer für mein Geschmack."  
„ Ich lad dich ein, für ein Cordon bleu reicht mein Geld noch." Richard grinste sie frech an.  
„ Bin dabei, wenn…."  
„ Warum muss immer das Wenn kommen?" Castle schüttelte gespielt empört seinen Kopf.  
„ Wenn, aber die ICE oder sonst wer neue Spuren für uns hat, gehen ich denen lieber nach. Ok?"  
„ Natürlich, Detective Beckett." Er kramte in seiner Innentasche herum und holte sein Handy heraus. „Hallo, ich würde gern einen Tisch für Zwei reservieren. So gegen acht, auf Richard Castle. Danke."  
Richard steckte sein Handy wieder weg, plötzlich schlug er sich an die Stirn. „ Mist!" verwirrt blickte Kate zu ihm: „ Was ist?"  
„ Ich hab vergessen zu sagen, dass wir ungestört sein wollen." Kate blickte unsicher zu ihm, sein ernstes Gesicht wich diesem unnachahmlichen Castle Grinsen. Sie stupste ihm an und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. 

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Im Revier angekommen, warteten ein Mann und eine Frau auf Detective Beckett. Beide saßen aufgeregt an Becketts Tisch und schauten zu Kate und Castle. Als diese näher zu Tisch kamen, stand der Mann auf und reichte Kate die Hand. „ Detective Beckett? Ich bin Jake Kirshwood und das ist meine Kollegin Sara Donovan."  
„ Sie sind von der OSZE, oder?" Ein zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort.  
„ Haben Sie sich die Akte schon angeschaut?"  
„ Ja, wir haben uns gleich darauf an Europa gewendet. Sie wussten nicht dass Ihre Mitarbeiterin Ewa Jalowy auf eigene Faust handeln würde. Bevor Sie verschwand hatte Sie einer Kollegin Informationen anvertraut."  
Kirshwood blickte zu seiner Kollegin, welche daraufhin seinen Bericht beendete. „ Die OSZE in Polen hatte seit geraumen Zeit immer mehr Verdächtige, als Ewa sicher war das die Mädchen bald in die USA geschmuggelt werden sollten, ersuchte Sie Hilfe von den Behörden, doch niemand konnte eingreifen. Es gab keine Beweise, nur Vermutungen. Doch in ihren Informationen standen Namen der Verdächtigen. Es müssen sich nicht um die wahren Namen handeln, doch wissen wir mit Sicherheit dass der Schmugglerring hier in New York ist. Den Informationen nach soll nach ein Transport von tschechischen Mädchen erfolgen."  
Kate hatte sich während der Ausführungen hingesetzt und alles Wichtige in ihren Notizblock geschrieben.  
„ Wissen Sie auch wann der Transport stattfinden soll?"  
„ Es sollte nach den Informationen gerade im Gange sein." antwortete nun Kirshwood wieder. Seine Kollegin kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und holte einen kleinen Schreibblock heraus, behänd überreichte sie diesen Kate.  
Es standen mehrere Namen darauf, doch nur einer wurde doppelt unterstrichen. „ Dieser Name hier, warum wurde er unterstrichen?"  
„ Wir glauben, dass die Schmuggler diese Namen als Tarnung hatten. Ewa dachte wohl das dieser." Kirshwood tippte auf den unterstrichenen Namen: „ ein richtiger Name ist. Wie Sie darauf gekommen ist, können wir Ihnen leider nicht beantworten." Kate nickte und tippte den Namen _Luíz de Lima_ in ihren Computer ein.  
„ Mehr konnten wir Ihnen leider nicht geben."  
„ Haben Sie vielleicht Vermisstenfälle in Polen und Tschechien?" fragte Castle beiläufig. Leicht überrascht schauten die Beiden OSZE Mitarbeiter zu ihm. „ Natürlich, die neusten Fälle werden uns übermittelt. Das dauert aber seine Zeit."  
„ Danke für ihre schnelle Hilfe, vielleicht bringt uns dieser Name weiter." Sagte Kate und reichte ihre Hand Jake entgegen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen immer noch geknickt, durch den Mord einer Kollegin, aus dem Polizeirevier.

„ Denkst du wirklich dass der Name echt ist?" Kate blickte starr auf den Monitor und wartete auf die Informationen, solange welche vorhanden waren.  
„ Ich denke schon, hast du dir die anderen Namen angeschaut?" sie schob den Zettel zu ihm. „ Das sind alles Namen von Persönlichkeiten aus der Geschichte. Ich glaube auch dass es nicht soviele Personen sind. Sie haben einfach immer verschiedene Namen benutzt und Ewa hat sie alle aufgeschrieben."  
Als Castle die Namen las verstand er ihre Überlegungen.  
_  
__Iwan Wassiljewitsch__  
__John Demjanjuk__  
__Nechtan _  
„ Und du denkst das waren nicht zwei, sondern nur einer?"  
„ Ja, die ersten beiden Namen verbinde ich mit „ der Schreckliche". Iwan ist der russische Zar aus dem 16. Jahrhundert und John Demjanjuk war in der Hilfstruppe der SS in Treblinka. Er wurde von den Häftlingen als Ivan der Schreckliche bezeichnet."  
„ Und was bedeutet der Name Nechtan?" fragte Castle verwirrt.  
„ Keine Ahnung, aber dafür gibt es ja Google."  
Kate tippte den Namen ein und fand einige Artikel, Castle schob seinen Stuhl näher zu ihr und blickte über ihre Schulter. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihren Nacken und ließ sie frösteln. Leise las er einen Artikel durch, sein flüstern drang an Kates Ohr und machte sie wahnsinnig.  
_Nechtan ist eine keltische Sagenfigur und heißt „ schrecklich." _  
„ Du hattest recht mit deiner Vermutung. Und wie sieht es mit den anderen drei Namen aus?"  
Kate drehte leicht ihren Kopf zu ihm und wurde sich seiner Nähe bewusst. „ Die Namen kennst du nicht? Das schockiert mich jetzt, hast du nie im Geschichtsunterricht zugehört?"  
„ Mhh." verträumt schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. „ Ich hab schon verstanden, du hattest eine Lehrerin."  
„ Yar, das stimmt, aber ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt wie du an eine Tafel schreibst, in einem kurzen Ro…"  
„ Castle!" Kate errötete und drehte sich von ihm weg.  
Richard blickte noch einmal auf den Zettel.  
_  
__Hannibal Gisko__  
__Hannibal Barkas__  
__Heinrich Hannibal_  
„ Die Namen kenn ich zufällig." Castle blickte Kate amüsiert an und grinste. Kate räusperte sich und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich ein Piepen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Das Suchprogramm hatte tatsächlich etwas über Luíz de Lima gefunden. Kate ließ die Akte ausdrucken und schaute sich das Bild von Luíz an.  
„ Ein Liebling jeder Schwiegermutter." stellte Castle belustigt fest.  
„ Er wurde wegen illegalen Waffenbesitzes festgenommen und bekam 4 Jahre dafür. Jetzt ist er seit 2 Jahren wieder frei."  
Castle beugte sich näher zu ihr und roch ihren außergewöhnlichen Geruch nach Kirschen. „ Gibt es auch eine Adresse?" fragte plötzlich Esposito. Castle und Beckett erschraken und drehten sich abrupt um. Ryan und Esposito standen direkt hinter ihnen und grinsten. „ Haben wir euch gestört?"  
„Ja."  
„Nein." Kate schaute Castle daraufhin verwirrt an.  
Javier blickte auf die Akte und entdeckte die Adresse von Luíz de Lima. „ Wollen wir gemeinsam ihm einen Besuch abstatten?" Kate und Richard stand auf und zogen sich ihre Jacken an. Zusammen verließen sie das Revier und fuhren zu Luíz.

_Downtown Brooklyn  
Johnson Street/ Lawrence Street, Brooklyn  
New York_

Das Gebäude in, welchem Luíz de Lima wohnen sollte, war heruntergekommen und schäbig. Alle schnallten sich ihre Schutzwesten um, Esposito lud seine Schrotflinte auch Kate und Kevin entsicherten ihre Waffen. Javier war der erste, welcher die Treppen nach unten lief. Der Verdächtigte wohnte angeblich im Keller, Ryan versuchte mit seiner Taschenlampe das muffige Treppenhaus zu erleuchten. Kate drückte auf den Lichtschalter doch die Lampen blieben aus, auch sie zückte ihre Taschenlampe. Sie drehte sich vorsichtshalber zu Castle um und fragte ihn stumm, ob er mitgehen wollte. Er nickte ihr zu und konzentrierte sich auf die Dunkelheit.  
Als Javier den Treppenabsatz erreichte stand er direkt vor einer Tür, Sekunden später waren auch die anderen da. Er nickte kurz und klopfte mit ganzer Kraft an. „ Polizei! Öffnen Sie die Tür, Luíz!" Kein Mucks drang aus der Wohnung, Javier ging zwei Schritte zurück und rammte die Tür, mit einem lauten krachen flog diese aus den Angeln. Ryan rückte schnell vor um Javier zu schützen, Kate und Castle bildeten das Schlusslicht.  
Die Wohnung war nicht groß und hatte nur drei Zimmer. Kevin durchsuchte das Bad, Javier die Küche. Kate und Richard sicherten das Wohn/Schlafzimmer, doch niemand war da. Die Detectives stecken ihre Waffen weg und schauten sich in der Wohnung nach Beweisen um.  
„ Beckett ich hab hier eine Telefonnummer gefunden." rief Javier aus der Küche. Kate lief zu ihm und tippte die Nummer in ihr Handy.  
„ Steuerberatungscenter von Aiden Lakefield. Mit wem spreche ich?"  
„ Hier ist Detective Kate Beckett vom NYPD. Kann ich Mister Lakefield sprechen?"  
Die Frauenstimme verstummte plötzlich. „ Hallo?" Das Besetztzeichen war die Antwort, Kate legte auf und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. „ Wer war dran?" fragte Ryan.  
„ Ein Steuerberatungscenter."  
Esposito gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen und zeigte Kate ein Fotoalbum. Sie schlug es auf und blickte in die Gesichter von jungen Mädchen, welche verprügelt wurden. Auf der vorletzten Seite sah sie Ewa Jalowy, sowie sieben weitere Mädchen. Die letzten vier Bilder zeigten die Mädchen fröhlich und zufrieden. „ Unser Opfer ist auch vertreten, aber diese vier sind noch nicht in den USA angekommen." Sie zeigte auf die vier Mädchen und strich langsam über die Bilder.  
„ Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte Javier.  
„ Wenn Sie hier wären, wären es andere Bilder." Esposito verstand und nickte, er nahm das Album und tütete es ein. „ Sonst noch etwas gefunden?"  
„ Außer Dreckwäsche, nichts."  
„ Der Kerl hat noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher!" stellte Castle fest.  
„ Das liegt daran das er andere Hobbies hat." Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, drückte Javier die Tüte, mit dem Album, in Castles Hand.  
Kate hatte sich mehr erhofft, doch Luíz war ein Anfang, seine Wohnung würde ab sofort unter Beobachtung stehen. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, sie blickte das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand an und packte es schließlich ein.  
Die Detectives und Castle fuhren zum Revier zurück, dort suchte Kate nach Steuerberatungscentern. Im ersten Moment dachte sie das sie keinen Treffer finden würde, doch das Glück war ihr hold. Es gab tatsächlich ein Büro mit dem Eigentümer Aiden Lakefield. Sie schrieb die Adresse auf und legte sie Esposito auf den Tisch, dieser war mit Ryan und Castle im Pausenraum und unterhielt sich. Kate schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte überrascht fest dass es schon halb sieben war. Sie blickte zu Castle und ein kribbeln stahl sich in ihre Bauchgegend, warum hatte sie ja gesagt und sich darauf eingelassen. Unbewusst zog sie sich ihre Jacke an und spürte die Aufregung in sich aufkeimen.  
Sie ging zu den Männern: „ Esposito, kannst du und Ryan Morgen die Adresse dieses Steuerberatungscenters abchecken?"  
„ Natürlich, gehst du jetzt schon?" Kate blickte kurz zu Ryan und sah das er sich leicht Freude.  
„ Ja, ich habe noch eine Verabredung." damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Javier und Kevin blickten ihr verwirrt nach, nur Castle lächelte zufrieden. „ Eh, Mann wie kannst du da lächeln. Sie trifft sich mit einem anderen."  
„ Keine Sorge, Jungs. Sie ist in guten Händen." Castle stand gemütlich auf und streckte sich. Esposito und Ryan blickten ihm amüsiert hinterher. Als Castle verschwunden gab Ryan Esposito einen 20 $ Schein und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „ Woher wusstest du das?"  
„ Ach Honeymilk, das konnte man nicht übersehen. So jetzt ab nach Hause." 

_New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street_

Ein klein wenig aufgeregt stand Castle vor seinem Spiegel und versuchte einen perfekten Krawattenknoten zu binden. Alexis und Martha standen hinter ihm und schauten belustigt zu. Alexis hielt es nicht aus ihren Vater verzweifelt zu sehen, deshalb stellte sie sich vor ihm und band die Krawatte neu.  
Eine Klingel durchbrach die aufgeregte Stimmung, Martha öffnete die Tür. Ein junger Mann mit einem wunderschönen Strauß Blumen stand davor und lächelte sie an. „ Ich habe eine Bestellung auf Richard Castle."  
„ Genau der wohnt hier. Was bekommen Sie?"  
„79,50$." Martha nahm ihre Geldbörse von der kleinen Kommode und gab ihm 85 Dollar. „ Das stimmt so."  
„Danke." Der junge Mann übergab ihr den Blumenstrauß und ging.  
Martha lief zurück in das Wohnzimmer und begutachtete Richard. Wie ein verliebter Teenie stand er vor ihr und zappelte herum. „ Junge beruhige dich. Sie hat schon Ja gesagt." Ein nervöses Lächeln kam zum Vorschein.  
Marthe trat zu ihrem Sohn und schnupperte an ihm, danach zupfte sie kurz an seinem Jackett. „ Also los, geh ihr Herz erobern." Alexis umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „ Viel Glück, Dad."

Als das Taxi vor Becketts Wohnhaus hielt, stieg Castle mit einem mulmigen Gefühl aus. Er wusste innerlich dass irgendetwas wieder schief gegen würde. Mehr denn je war er überrascht als Kate die Tür öffnete. Sein Blick schweifte ihren Körper entlang, welcher in einem schwarzen Kleid gehüllt war. Sein Blick tastete sich langsam weiter nach oben zu ihrem Gesicht. Castle spürte nicht das sein Mund offen war und er die Luft angehalten hatten. Erst jetzt spürte er den leichten Sauerstoffmangel und atmete hörbar ein. Sie hatte ihre Haare nach oben gesteckt, einzelne Strähnen umrahmten ihr perfektes Gesicht. „ Du siehst bezaubernd aus." Ein leichter Rotschimmer zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. „ Danke. Du siehst auch nett … äh gut aus." Castle erinnerte sich wieder an die Blumen, welche er hinter dem Rücken versteckte. Als er diese hervor holte, beobachtete er genau ihre Reaktion. In ihrem Blick sah er das sie überrascht, entzückt, überwältigt und hingerissen war, doch auch etwas anderes stahl sich hinein. War es Unbehagen oder Beklommenheit? Er wusste es nicht. Kate nahm dankend die Blumen entgegen und stellte sie in eine Vase. An der Tür angekommen reichte Castle ihr seinen Arm, schüchtern nahm sie an und hängte sich bei ihm ein. Als Richard kurz zu ihr blickte sah er wie sie eine Strähne ihres Haares um den Finger wickelte. Diese kleine Geste brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.

Das Le Bernardin ist eins der teuersten und besten Restaurants in New York City. Die gehobene Gesellschaft, sowie Geschäftsleute verkehrten hier. Kate fühlte sich ein kleinwenig Unbehagen, als sie die gutaussehenden Männer und Frauen sah, doch als Castle sie zärtlich anlächelte verschwand die jähe Angst vollkommen.  
Ihr Tisch lag in einer Nische, als Kate sich ihrem Jäckchen entledigen wollte, griff Richard danach und zog es aus. Höflich zog er ihren Stuhl vor, erst als sie sich gesetzt hatte, tat er es ihr gleich. Kate spürte wie sie daraufhin wieder rot wurde und blickte kurz weg.  
Ein dünner, schlaksiger Kellner stellte sich vor den Tisch und überreichte die Karten. „ Monsieur, haben Sie schon etwas gewählt?"  
Castle schaute nicht in die Karte: „ Wir nehmen den Margaux und zwei Gläser Wasser. Danke."  
„ Sehr wohl, der Herr." Als der Kellner gegangen, war schaute Kate in ihre Karte. Als sie den Preis für den Wein entdeckte, blickte sie schockiert zu Richard. „ Es hätte auch ein billigerer Wein getan."  
„ Genieß es Kate. Und wenn du das Cordon Bleu nimmst verrechnet sich das." Er blickte sie amüsiert an, doch war da noch mehr? Kate wusste es nicht, schnell richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit gen Karte. Immer wenn sie ein gutes Gericht gefunden hatte, wurde sie durch den Preis abgeschreckt. Doch irgendetwas musste sie ja essen.  
Als der Kellner zu ihnen trat und den Wein brachte, hatte sie sich endlich entschieden. Kate bestellte das _„ Suprême de canard au four avec la sauce à l'orange et au citron"_ um was es sich genau handelte wusste sie nicht, nur dass es mit Entenfleisch zu tun hatte. Castle bestellte das _„Cuisse de lapin farcie à la sauce au romarin."_ Als der Kellner wieder verschwand, blickte Richard in das fragende Gesicht von Kate. „ Was? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"  
„ Nein, hast du Französisch in einer deiner teuren Privatschulen gelernt?"  
„ Das habe ich alles schon vergessen, nur wenn es um Essen geht weiß ich nicht ein wenig."  
Castle hielt ihr sein Weinglas hin und wollte anstoßen, als der wohlige Geschmack des Weines ihre Zunge berührte, entspannte sie sich.  
Sie unterhielten sich bis das Essen kam, Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass das Essen merklich besser war als in anderen Restaurants.  
Nachdem beide fertig waren, verabschiedete sich Kate kurz. Richard stand höflich auf und blickte ihr hinterher. Ihr Kleid gewährte ihm tiefen Einblick auf ihren Rücken. Er war leicht überrascht darüber, dass sie den ganzen Abend noch nie über die Arbeit geredet hatten. Als Kate sich wieder hinsetzte blickte sie kurz durch das Restaurant und stockte. Richard sah ihren überraschten Blick, deshalb lehnte er sich über den Tisch um ihren Blick zu verfolgen. Ein Mann stand mit Damenbegleitung vor einem Tisch. Irgendetwas an seiner Bewegung kam Castle bekannt vor, doch sein Gesicht sah er nicht.  
Der Mann setzte sich hin und Castle erkannte ihn. Es war Tom Demming. Richard versuchte Kates Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, doch sie sah es nicht. Eine zarte Berührung ließ sie aufschrecken, erschrocken blickte sie auf ihre Hand. Richard hatte seine Hand auf ihre gelegt und streichelte zärtlich darüber. „ Ist alles ok?"  
Sie blickte in seine Augen und vergaß alles um sich herum. Seine blauen Augen zogen sie in den Bann, und spiegelten ihre Liebe darin. „ Ich… war nur für einen kurzen Moment irritiert."  
„Wollen wir gehen?" Seine Frage dran an ihr Ohr, doch verstehen konnte sie diese nicht. Innerlich wollte sie noch hier bleiben und diesen Abend wieder genießen, doch wollte sie Tom nicht sehen. Sie nickte ihm nur zu, Castle signalisierte dem Kellner das er zahlen wolle. Die Rechnung kam, Richard schaute kurz in die Mappe und legte das Geld hinein. Er stand auf und reichte Kate ihr Jäckchen, eigentlich wollte er es ihr anziehen, doch Kate registrierte es nicht. In diesem Moment hasste Castle Demming wieder, dieser Kerl schaffte es das Kate wieder flüchten wollte. Doch Castle wollte nicht aufgeben, nicht nach diesem schönen Abend. Behänd nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie leicht mit sich, er wollte das Demming ihn und Kate sah. Als beide fast an seinem Tisch vorbei waren, streifte Castles Hand über ihren Rücken. Er blickte kurz zurück und sah das überraschte Gesicht von Tom Demming. Ein schäbiges Grinsen entwich Richards Gesicht als er ihn anblickte. Sah er auf Toms Stirn eine Zornesfalte? Egal das interessierte jetzt nicht, viel wichtiger war die Person leicht vorm ihm.  
Die kühle Luft des Abends um säuselte Kate, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst das Richard ihre Hand hielt. Sie ließ seine Hand los und hängte sich bei ihm ein. Die Sicherheit, welche er ausstrahlte veranlasste sie sich an ihn zu lehnen. Richard wollte erst protestieren als sie seine Hand losließ, doch als er spürte das sie sich an ihn lehnte, blickte er liebevoll zu ihr. Kate konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, unbewusste hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen und ließ sich von ihm führen.  
Schweigend gingen sie durch die Straßen. Richards Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich, in seinen Kopf versuchte er seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Die Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder gar zu tun, verbarrikadierte seine Gedankenströme.  
Nichtsdestotrotz musste er endlich ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren. „ Kate?" fragte er leise. Als Kate seine Stimme vernahm blickte sie auf, ihre großen offenen Augen raubten ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Atem. Keiner von Beiden merkte dass sie stehen geblieben waren. Sie standen einfach nur da und blickten den jeweils anderen in die Seele. „ Kate….ich…" Richard wurde durch ein Klingeln unterbrochen. Kate holte ihr Handy heraus und nahm den Anruf an. „ Beckett."  
„ Ich bin es Esposito. Wir haben eine Leiche." sagte Javier.  
„ Gehört sie zu unserem Fall?" fragte Kate leicht genervt. Warum mussten solche Moment immer unterbrochen werden.  
„ Wir vermuten, ja."  
„ Wo?"  
Sie hörte wie Javier sein Handy wegnahm und mit jemanden redete. „ In einem Hinterhof. Ditmas Avenue Ecke East 17th Street."  
„ Ok ich bin in einer halben Stunde da."


	4. 3 Kapitel

_New York City  
Brooklyn, Downtown  
Ditmas Avenue/East 17th Street  
Hinterhof_

Eine Menschenmenge stand vor dem Haus, als Kate und Richard mit dem Taxi eintrafen. Augenpaare beobachten beide, wie sie ausstiegen und zu einem Uniformierten liefen. Kate hatte ihre Waffe zuhause gelassen, sowie ihre Dienstmarke. Jetzt wurde ihr bewusste das es ein Fehler war, zu denken das sie einen ruhigen Abend haben könnte. Als beide an der Absperrung ankamen, schaute der junge Officer sie skeptisch an. Als er Kates Abendkleid sah, blickte er begierig ihren Körper entlang und sog sie förmlich in sich auf. Castle sah seinen verschlingenden Blick. „ Bitte halten Sie Abstand, dies ist ein Tatort."  
„ Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich bin Detective Kate Beckett. Meine Kollegen untersuchen diesen Tatort und warten auf mich."  
„ Sie müssen mir ihre Dienstmarke zeigen, sonst kann ich Sie nicht durchlassen." Der junge Officer lächelte leicht, weil er wusste das Kate keine Marke dabei hatte.  
Castle hatte es satt, erst wurde dieser wunderschöne Abend durch eine verdammte Leiche zerstört und jetzt stellte sich ein Dreikäsehoch vor ihn. Wütend holte er sein Handy heraus und rief Esposito an.  
„Esposito."  
„ Hey, Castle hier. Kann jemand an die Absperrung kommen? Beckett hat ihre Marke nicht mit."  
„ Natürlich." Damit legten beide auf, nach nicht einmal einer Minute war Ryan da.  
„ Officer, lassen Sie bitte die zwei durch." Verwirrt blickte er zu Ryan und nickte nur, als Kate an ihm vorbei lief blickte er ihr intensiv hinterher. Sie übernahm die Führung, Kevin stupste Richard an. „ Na, wie war der Abend?"  
„ Ich war kurz davor, aber nein ihr müsst ja wieder dazwischen funken."  
„ Sag das nicht mir, sondern der Leiche."  
„ Viel lieber dem Mörder." presste Castle zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus.  
Lanie hockte in der Mitte des Innenhofes, als Beckett bei ihr eintraf, grinste sie Kate fröhlich an. „ Na, hast du dich bespaßen lassen?"  
Kate reagierte nicht auf ihre Frage und hockte sich neben sie. „ Ich dachte es wäre eine Leiche."  
„ Esposito war voreilig. Die beiden Männer wurden nicht erdrosselt oder erschossen."  
„ Wie sind Sie dann gestorben?"  
„ Ich denke Sie wurde vergiftet, das kann ich im Labor genauer feststellen." Lanie stand auf und ihre Assistenten schafften die Leichen weg. „ Wie ich sehe hast du das neue Kleid angezogen. Nur für ihn?"  
„ Ich erzähl dir alles später, einverstanden?"  
Lanie nickte ihr freudestrahlend zu und ging zu ihrem Leichenwagen.  
„ Yo, Beckett, die CSU hat alle Beweise eingesammelt. Ich hab das wichtigste auch schon dokumentiert. Wie war dein Date?"  
„Schön."  
„ Wirklich?"  
„ Ich meine das alles fertig ist." neckte Kate ihn und ging. Javier blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und lachte. 

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Die Detectives und Castle standen an dem Mordfallbrett und schrieben die neusten Erkenntnisse heran. Beckett gesellte sich zu ihnen, leicht traurig schaute Richard zu ihr. Sie hatte ihr schwarzes Kleid gegen Jeans und Bluse getauscht.  
„ Unsere Toten sind Toma Kovac und Pavel Orlow. Beide sind vorbestraft oder waren es."  
Javier hing die Bilder der Leichen unter die Namen. „ Warum denken Sie das sie zu unserer Toden gehören?"  
„ Wir haben in der Jackentasche des Einen, dass Bild eines von den Mädchen gefunden." dabei zeigte er auf das gefundene Album.  
„ Das Bild wird auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht?"  
„ Jap." sagte Ryan und nickte.  
Kates Handy klingelte und zerriss die Stille. „ Sag mir das du was gefunden hast."  
„ Ja hab ich. Willst du die Leichen sehen oder soll ich dir die Erkenntnisse jetzt übermitteln?" fragte Lanie am anderen Apparat.  
„ Ich will es jetzt hören."  
„ Beide wurden durch Zyankali getötet."  
„Durch welche Anzeichen bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte Kate interessiert, über die Tatsache das Lanie so schnell Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hatte.  
„ Die Opfer weisen hellrote Schleimhautblutungen auf, deshalb habe ich einen von ihnen obduziert. Seine inneren Organe weisen eine zellulare Erstickung auf. Das Blut habe ich an die Toxikologie geschickt und warte noch auf die endgültigen Ergebnisse."  
„ Danke Lanie für die schnelle Auskunft."  
Kate legte auf und nahm sich den Stift von Castle, neben den Leichen schrieb sie _Zyankali_  
„ Wurden Sie vergiftet? Oder haben war es mit gemeinschaftlichen Suizid zutun?" fragte Ryan leicht verwundert über die neusten Ergebnisse.  
Richard starrte die Tafel regelrecht an und versuchte einen Zusammenhang zu finden. Warum starben Zwei russische Mitbürger durch Zyankali und lagen schließlich in einem Hinterhof. Was hatten Sie mit der OSZE Mitarbeiterin zutun?  
Plötzlich fügte sich alles in seinem Kopf zusammen, begeistert über seine Idee drehte er sich euphorisch zu den Detectives um und blickte jeden einzeln in die Augen, bei Kate blieb er hängen und sprach: „ Unsere Toten sind die Schmuggler." Kevins und Javiers Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn kurz stocken. „ Sie haben die erste Ladung in die USA geschmuggelt und jetzt vielleicht auch schon die Zweite. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist. Was wäre wenn der Boss von der schlampigen Arbeit der beiden genervt war. Denn überlegen wir mal Sie hatten ihm eine Mitarbeiterin der OSZE beschert. Nachdem nun alle Mädchen in New York sind, musste er sich von seinen Geschäftspartnern trennen." Richard sah Kates Blick und fühlte sich noch mehr bestärkt in seiner Theorie. „ Vielleicht haben Sie die Zyankalikapseln freiwillig genommen, weil Sie dachten es wären Drogen. Oder so was ähnliches."  
„ Das würde auch die Decknamen erklären. Unsere Toten wären nicht in der Lage gewesen sich so etwas auszudenken." sagte Kate und blickte wieder zur Tafel, langsam fügte sich auch bei ihr alles zusammen. „ Welche Decknamen?" fragte nun Javier verwirrt.  
„ Unsere Tode hat jeden Namen den die Schmuggler benutzt haben aufgeschrieben. Mit dem Namen von Líuz de Lima waren es insgesamt sieben Namen."  
„ Und was ist so besonders an diesen?" fragte Ryan  
Castle beugte sich über Kates Tisch und holte den kleinen Zettel hervor, er reichte diesen Javier. Er und Kevin blickten verdutzt auf die Namen und verstanden nichts. „ Welche Verbindung gibt es zwischen den Namen?"  
„ Es sind alles historische Persönlichkeiten oder sowas ähnliches."  
Javier blickte auf die letzten drei Namen und lachte kurz auf: „ Ich verstehe die Verbindung ist Hannibal Lector." Jetzt war es Kevin der endlich sein Wissen präsentieren konnte. „ Die ersten zwei waren Feldherren vor verdammt vielen Jahren und der letzte war ein Soldat aus dem Ersten-und Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ich weiß leider nur noch das er ein Anhänger der NSDAP war."  
„ Eh Mann woher weißt du sowas?" Esposito blickte ein kleinwendig schockiert zu seinen Partner. „ History Channel und Schule."  
„ Jungs, das ist jetzt unwichtig. Wir müssen den Boss finden und ich glaube Líuz kann uns da weiterhelfen."  
Kate streifte sich ihre Jacke über und richtete sich an ihren Detectives. „ Morgen überprüft ihr das Steuerberatungscenter. Bis dahin schönen Abend euch."  
Richard schaute verwirrt und traurig ihr hinterher, plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Schlag auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah Javier vor sich. „ Eh, du musst ihr hinterher laufen und hier keine Wurzeln schlagen." Er und Ryan reckten kurz ihr Kinn in Richtung Beckett und grinsten. Unsicher lief er Kate nach, sie warte gerade auf den Fahrstuhl als er zu ihr trat. „ Kann ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"  
„ Gern, aber das musst du nicht, bestimmt wartet Alexis schon auf dich." Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich, beide traten schweigend ein. Castle beobachte sie aus den Augenwinkeln und überlegte ob er etwas zu ihrer Antwort erwidern sollte. Viel zu schnell wie Richard feststellen musst waren sie im Erdgeschoss angekommen und stiegen aus. Immer noch herrschte drückende Stillen zwischen ihnen, wie sehr sehnte er sich in das Restaurant zurück. Dort zeigte Kate sich offen und nicht so verkrampft wie jetzt. Eine Frage geisterte in seinen Kopf herum. Lag es an ihren Kuss oder wäre sie auch so gewesen wenn es nicht passiert wäre? Er wusste es nicht und es machte ihn rasend. Kates neue Wohnung lag näher an dem Polizeirevier, deshalb wollte Kate das Geld für ein Taxi sparen und gemütlich spazieren gehen. Richard beobachte sie weiterhin und versuchte mit seiner linken Hand ihre zu ertasten, als er sie endlich ergriff umschloss er diese fest. Kate blickte kurz zu ihm, doch lag keine Wut oder Entrüstung in ihrem Blick, sondern vielmehr Wohlbefinden und Zufriedenheit. Händchen halten liefen sie durch die Straßen von Manhattan. Castle musste kurz schmunzeln über diese Situation, er selbst hätte nicht gedacht das Kate mitmachen würde. Als er anfing Nikki Heat zu schreiben, versuchte er sie detailgetreu nach Beckett zu formen. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das er ein Fehler gemacht hatte, in seinem Buch zeigte er Nikki genauso außergewöhnlich wie Beckett, doch einen Unterschied gab es. Beckett hielt mit ihm in er Öffentlichkeit Händchen, Nikki Heat hatte ihre Beziehung zu Jameson Rook nicht gezeigt. Erst zum Schluss taute sie auf und zeigte ihm seine Gefühle.  
Bis zum Schluss seines Buches war sich Castle felsenfest sicher das Kate niemals seine Hand halten würde und jetzt zeigte sie wieder eine Schale der Beckettzwiebel.  
Castle merkte nicht das sie fast am Haus angekommen waren, bis plötzlich Kate stehen blieb und ihn erwartend anschaute. Oder bildete er sich diesen Blick nur ein? Er wusste es nicht doch irgendetwas sagte ihr Blick ihm. „ So da sind wir." mehr brachte er in diesem Moment nicht heraus. „ Sieht so aus. Es war ein schöner Abend, bis Esposito stören musste." Castle hielt weiterhin ihre Hand und blickte ihr intensiv in die Augen. „ Vielleicht können wir das wiederholen?"  
„ Wow, ich bin jetzt ein wenig überrascht. Du fragst nicht ob du noch mit hoch kommen kannst?" Richard zeigte ihr sein bestes Lächeln und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „ Wollte ich, doch wusste ich dass du dann nicht nochmal essen gehen würdest mit mir."  
„ Vielleicht will ich ja dass du mit hoch kommst." sagte sie verführerisch.  
„ Wirklich?" auf seiner Stirn zeigte sich das verwirrte Runzeln. Castle spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag verdoppelte. „ Natürlich" sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm: „ Nicht!" Sie sagte das letzte Wort in ihrer normalen Stimmlage, direkt neben seinem Ohr. Erschrocken zuckte Richard zusammen, Kate konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „ Ich wusste es. Gute Nacht Rick, bis morgen."  
Castle musste daraufhin genauso grinsen, wie sehr liebte er dieses Spiel. „ Also darf ich dich noch einmal zum Essen einladen?"  
„ Natürlich." Kate wollte gerade die Treppen zur Tür betreten als ihr bewusst wurde das Castle immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte und seine Hand loslassen wollte, stand er plötzlich direkt vor ihr. Kate stockte der Atem als sie seinen Körper leicht an ihrem spürte. „ Gute Nacht." raunte er und beugte sich zu ihr. Wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung küsste er sie auf die Wange, doch das innere Verlangen nach ihr wuchs dadurch noch mehr. Seine Lippen berührten zärtlich ihr, als Kate gerade ihre Hemmung verlor zog er sich plötzlich zurück und lächelte sie mit einem verträumten Blick an. Als er die Stufen nach unten ging wollte er ihre Hand loslassen, erst jetzt merkte Kate das sie ihm unbewusst gefolgt war. Beide ließen gleichzeitig los und blickten sich an. Kate warte darauf dass er los ging, doch wie angewurzelt stand er vor ihr. „ Ich warte darauf dass du sicher in deine Wohnung gehst." Kate verstand und nickte. Sie drehte sich anmutig um und lief die letzten Stufen noch oben, dort schloss sie die Tür auf. Bevor sie eintrat drehte sie sich wieder zu Castle, ein warmes kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend machte sich breit, als sie ihn dort stehen sah. Eine innere Stimme verlangte nach ihm, doch wollte sie keine Eroberung werden. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
Castle starrte die Tür an und hoffte innerlich das Kate sie wieder öffnete und ihm um den Hals fiel, doch nichts geschah, aber das wusste er so schnell ändertet sich eine Kate Beckett nicht.  
Gemütlich lief er nach Hause und versuchte ihren Duft in seiner Nase zu behalten.  
Als Kate ihre Wohnung erreichte, schloss sie die Tür auf. Ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt, sie musste sich an die Wohnungstür lehnen. Unbewusst knabberte sie an ihrer Lippe und spürte die weichen Lippen von Richard. Sie lief schnell zum Fenster und schaute heraus, doch Castle war verschwunden. Was hatte sie gehofft, dass er vor ihrer Wohnung campiert? Und wenn es so gewesen wäre hätte sie ihn nach oben gebeten?  
Sie wusste es nicht, doch eins war eindeutig. Ihre Mauer bröckelte immer schneller in seiner Gegenwart, nach dem er zu den Hamptons gefahren war hatte sie diese wieder aufgebaut und jetzt schaffte er es wieder sie zu zerstören.  
Mit ihren exaltierten Gefühlen versuchte sie einzuschlafen, das letzte was sie vor sich sah war das Gesicht von Richard Castle.

_Steuerberatungscenter  
Aiden Lakefield  
Manhattan, New York_

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich Esposito und Ryan auf den Weg zu dem mysteriösen Steuerberatungscenter. Das Büro lag versteckt in einer alten Lagerhalle in der Nähe des Hudsons Rivers. Nur ein goldenes Schild zeigte das hier ein Büro war. Ryan drückte den Klingelknopf und wartete gespannt. Esposito hatte sich ein wenig daneben gestellt um nicht sofort gesehen zu werden. Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und eine brünette Frau trat vor Ryan. „ Steuerberatungsbüro von Aiden Lakefield. Haben Sie einen Termin?" Kevin blickte die Frau an und entdeckte ihr angeschwollenes Auge, welches sie durch Make up zu vertuschen versuchte. Auch ein nicht geschultes Auge hätte sofort dieses Detail aufgenommen. Er zückte seine Dienstmarke und streckte sie ihr entgegen. „ Ich bin Detective Ryan von NYPD und…" Die Frau wollte plötzlich die Tür vor seiner Nase zuschlagen, doch Javier hatte das kommen sehen und klemmte seinen Fuß dazwischen. „ Und das ist mein Partner Detective Esposito." Beide Detectives lächelten sie gewinnend an und drängten sich an ihr vorbei, in das Innere des Büros. „ Was wollen Sie hier?"  
„ Die bessere Frage lautet doch eindeutig. Warum lassen Sie uns nicht rein!" antwortete ihr Javier. Er lief mit seiner Waffe schussbereit durch die Lagerhalle und kontrollierte jede Ecke auf potenzielle Gefahren. Ryan lief direkt hinter der Frau um sie so schnell wie möglich zu fassen. Als Esposito sich sicher war das keine Gefahr drohte überließ er der Frau die Führung. Sie leitete beide durch die riesige Halle, bis sie schließlich an einem kleinen würfelartigen Gebildete stoppten. An der Tür stand in Großbuchstaben _AIDEN LAKEFIELD_ Die junge Frau klopfte zurückhaltend an und wartete. Eine Männerstimme rief sie herein, schüchtern öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein, Ryan und Esposito folgten ihr. Das Büro war schlicht und einfach eingerichtet, nur der schwarze Lederchefsessel zeigte das vorhandene Geld. Der Mann blickte auf und ein überraschter Blick zeigte sich in seinen Augen ab. „ Sir, das sind zwei Detectives von NYPD." Der Mann lächelte kurz zu den Beiden, doch als sein Blick auf die Frau gerichtet wurde, sah Ryan Wut und Zorn. „ Danke, Rachel." presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus. Die Frau namens Rachel verließ eiligst das Büro und drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.  
„ Was kann ich für Sie tun Detectives?"  
„ Unsere Kollegin hatte gestern gen Nachmittag bei Ihnen angerufen, doch als sie sich vorstellte wurde ruckartig aufgelegt. Warum Mister Lakefield, haben Sie etwas zu verbergen vor der Polizei?" fragte Esposito und blickte sich währenddessen genüsslich in dem kleinen Büro um. Ryan schrieb schnell die Frage in sein Notizbuch und wartete auf die Worte des Verdächtigen. „ Ich befürchte, dass war meine Sekretärin. Sie ist schreckhaft, vielleicht hat Sie deshalb wieder aufgelegt."  
„ Wollen Sie wissen was ich denke?" fragte Esposito und blickte Aiden Lakefield in die Augen. „ Nur zu gern, Detective."  
„ Ich denke Sie verdienen ihr Geld nicht durch Steuerberatung, sondern durch kriminelle Handlungen."  
„ Die da wären?" fragte Aiden belustigt, doch seine Augen verengten sich ein kleinwenig.  
„ Mädchenhandel."  
„ Das ist absurd. Ich bin Steuerberater und kein Zuhälter!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Lakefield versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch auch sein kontrolliertes Atmen half nicht. „ Haben Sie dafür Beweise, Detective? Wenn nicht bitte ich Sie zu gehen."  
Javier nickte ihm kurz zu und signalisierte Kevin dass es Zeit zu gehen war. Als sie das Büro verließen, entdeckte Ryan die Frau. Sie stand in einer Ecke und versuchte Unsichtbar zu sein. „ Miss…. Rachel?" Ihre Augen waren verquollen als sie zu Ryan schaute sah er ihre Verwundbarkeit. „ Können wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" Sie nickte nur und versuchte sich noch kleiner zumachen. „ Seit wann arbeiten Sie für Mister Lakefield?"  
„ Seit vielleicht sieben Monaten."  
„ Sie sind seine Sekretärin?" fragte Ryan, während Esposito mit schrieb.  
„ Ja, was wollen Sie von mir?" Ihre Frage glich einem Angstgebet.  
„ Wer hat Ihnen das angetan, Miss?"  
„ Dunn."  
„ Äh, wer?" verwirrte blickte er Rachel an und verstand nichts.  
„ Mein Name ist Rachel Dunn. Und ich bin gestern gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen. Es war….dunkel."  
Ryan wusste das Rachel log, doch er hatte keine Beweise um die junge Frau mit aufs Revier nehmen zu können, deshalb verabschiedeten er und Esposito sich. 

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Als Kate an diesem Morgen das Polizeirevier betrat, warte Castle bereits auf sie. Er hatte ihr ein Plunderstück mitgebracht, als er sie entdeckte lief er schnell in den Pausenraum und machte frischen Kaffee. Kate setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und wartete auf ihn. Castle hielt zwei Tassen in der Hand, eine stellte er vor sie und die andere nahm er mit zu seinem Stuhl. Kate ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er ihren Blick vernahm schaute er sie fragend an. „ Und da haben wir noch nicht miteinander geschlafen."  
„ Ich bin voller Überraschungen, Detective." Kate hatte ihre Tasse an die Lippen gesetzt und zog verwundert ihre Augenbraue nach oben, als er sie Detective nannte.  
„ Wir hätten Frauen werden müssen, damit Castle uns auch einmal Kaffee macht." sagte Javier als er und Kevin zu Kates Tisch liefen. „ Ihr hätte, aber auch heiß sein müssen." entgegnete Castle und fing belustigte Blicke auf. „ Du findest Detective Beckett also heiß und was sonst noch so?"  
„ Jungs, hab ihr nicht was Besseres zu tun?"  
„ Wir hatten." sagte Ryan kurzer Hand und grinste weiter. Jetzt blickte Kate das erste Mal zu ihren Detectives und sah diesen wissenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „ Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"  
„ Unser geschätzter Steuerberater Aiden Lakefield hat Dreck am Stecken. Leider hat er keine Vorstrafen oder sonstiges."  
„ Wie könnt ihr euch da sicher sein das er Kriminell ist?" fragte Richard verwundert. Er erntete zwei strafende Blicke. „ Weil wir Detectives sind, Castle. Wir schmachten den lieben langen Tag auch keiner Frau hinterher."  
„ Haha." lachte Castle sarkastisch. Ryan versuchte den Faden wieder zu finden und erzählte weiter. „ Wir haben auch seine reizende Sekretärin kennengelernt. Wir glauben das er Sie verprügelt hatte, nach ihren Anruf bei Lakefield."  
„ Wir sollten Ihn auf jeden Fall beobachten." schlug daraufhin Esposito vor. „ Haben wir schon Informationen über die Observation von Luíz de Limas Wohnung?"  
Ryan blickte leicht nervös bei ihrer Frage: „ Nein, denn das ICE hat die Observation übernommen."  
So schön wieder Morgen begann endete er wieder, Kate hasste es wenn sich andere in ihren Fall einmischten ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen.  
„ Ok, dafür übernehmen wir Aiden Lakefield, verstanden. Ihr seid das erste Team, wir lösen euch heute Nachmittag ab." Kate sah diesen halbherzigen Blick bei ihren Detective und sie wusste auch warum, doch konnte nicht alles an ihren Job interessant und aufregend sein. Im Gleichschritt verließen sie das Revier und bereiteten sich auf einen langen Tag vor.  
Kate lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. „ Was jetzt?" fragte Castle neugierig. „ Wir müssen zum ICE und diesem aufgeblasenen Special Agent Starr die Lividen lesen."  
„ Ich mag es wenn du fluchst." grinste Castle sie an.  
„ Ich weiß." damit stand sie auf und zog sich an. Castle folgte ihrem Beispiel und beide begaben sich zum ICE. 

_ICE (Immigration and Costumes Enforcement)  
New York Field Office,  
26 Federal Plaza, Rm 1105  
New York_

Kate lief dieses Mal direkt an dem jungen Agenten vorbei und wollte den Fahrstuhl benutzen, doch eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinderte sie daran. „ Wo wollen Sie hin?" Der Agent stand plötzlich direkt hinter Castle und Beckett. Sein Blick zeigte Verachtung und Wut. „ Ich will mit Special Agent Starr sprechen. Sofort!" Ihr Befehlston ließ den Agent kurz zusammen zucken, er erstarrte förmlich vor ihr. „ Moment ich hole Ihn." damit verschwand er wieder und rief jemanden an, kurze Zeit später stieg Special Agent Andrew Starr aus dem Fahrstuhl und taxierte Beckett.  
„ Was wollen Sie, Detective?"  
„ Sie haben sich einfach eingemischt und observieren nun meinen Verdächtigen. Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"  
„ Nur zur Information Detective, es handelt sich um meinen Verdächtigen. Wir sind schon seit Monaten hinter Ihm her."  
„ Das interessiert mich nicht! Ich habe drei Leichen in der Gerichtsmedizin und einen verdammten Verdächtigen. Und jetzt wollen Sie mir sagen, dass ich noch nicht einmal diesen weiterhin habe! Vergessen Sie es, Sie werden mir ihre Beobachtungen dokumentieren oder ich garantiere für nichts." Abrupt drehte sie sich von ihm weg und ging, Castle folgte ihr leicht erregt über ihre Art. Da sah er wieder das Nikki Heat in ihr steckt, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, es reichte vollkommen das er es wusste.  
„ Das war so cool." Kate schaute kurz zu ihm und lächelte wissend. Sie hoffte das Special Agent Andrew Starr die Drohungen ernst genommen hatte, ansonsten würde dieser Fall noch sehr lange anhalten oder vielleicht nie gelöst werden.

Während Kate und Richard das ICE aufmischten, saßen Javier und Kevin im Auto und beobachteten die Lagerhalle. Nach Stunden geschah endlich etwas Interessantes. Ein Mann mit Kapuze lief zu der Lagerhalle und klingelte. Rachel Dunn öffnete die Tür und ließ ohne Widerworte den Fremden herein. „ Wer denkst du war das?" fragte Ryan und stopfte sich sein Sandwich zwischen die Zähne. „ Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht ist es ja Luíz gewesen."  
„ Wir können die Lagerhalle stürmen und wenn er es ist nehmen wir ihn einfach fest."  
„ Und wenn er es nicht ist, dann stehen wir dumm da."  
Ryan nickte verärgert und rutschte in seinen Sitz genervt herum. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und hoffte das Kate bald zur Ablösung kommen würde, doch bis dahin mussten sie weiter den Eingang beobachten.


	5. 4 Kapitel

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Das Polizeipräsidium war, um diese frühe Uhrzeit, laut und vollgepfropft. Kate und Richard drängten sich durch die Massen um an Becketts Tisch zu gelangen. Dort lag ein Bericht der CSU, die Kugel in Ewa Jalowy Körper wurde endlich untersucht. Kate las interessiert den Bericht durch und schrieb die Erkenntnisse an die Tafel.  
_Kaliber: .45 __  
__Voraussichtliche Waffe HK USP ( Militärstandart)__  
__Weitere Details: Kugel weist weitere Rillen auf = Schalldämpfer_  
„ Ist die Waffe im IBIS registriert?" fragte Castle und stellte sich hinter Beckett. „ Nein, leider nicht. Natürlich wurden auch keine Hülse gefunden."  
„ Das heißt das unser Täter nicht dumm war, oder sein Auftraggeber." schlussfolgerte Castle und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Becketts Tisch. Becketts Handy klingelte, als sie Espositos Name las stutzte sie kurz. „ Beckett."  
„ Yo, wir glauben das unser Verdächtiger Luíz de Lima gerade in die Lagerhalle gegangen ist. Leider konnten wir Ihn nicht erkennen."  
„ Danke, Esposito, ich werde mich an das ICE wenden."  
Kate legte auf und wählte gleich die Nummer von Special Agent Starr. Nach dem vierten Klingeln nahm er endlich ab und klang genervt: „ Special Agent Starr am Apparat."  
„ Detective Beckett. Ich wollte wissen wo sich der Verdächtige de Lima gerade aufhält." Eine kurze Pause entstand, bis Starr endlich redete: „ Er ist in einer Lagerhalle am Hudson River. Dort ist angeblich ein Steuerberatungsbüro von." „ Aiden Lakefield, ich weiß." unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „ Was schlagen Sie jetzt vor, sollen meine Männer das Lagerhaus stürmen und alle festnehmen?" fragte Kate.  
„ Nein, ihre Männer sollen weiter beobachten. Wir wissen nicht wo sie die Mädchen versteckt halten. Es könnte gut sein das sie nicht im Lagerhaus sind."  
„ Wie lange sollen wir warten?"  
„ Bis Morgen, wenn Luíz das Lagerhaus heute noch verlässt, wird er von meinen Männern verfolgt und observiert werden. Es wäre sehr günstig, wenn Sie das Lagerhaus bewachen und wenn möglich auch durchsuchen könnten."  
„ Dafür bekomme ich Morgen Luíz um Ihn befragen zu können."  
„ Natürlich, Detective."  
Wie sehr hasste sie diesen Mann, sein Ego war großer als sein Gehirn. Angewidert legte sie auf und strich sich durch die Haare. „ Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zur Folge hattest du kein nettes Gespräch mit unserem geschätzten Special Agent."  
„ Er hat ein Ego wie kein Zweiter."  
„ Schlimmer als ich?" fragte er und trat einen Schritt näher.  
„ Es ist unvorstellbar, aber ja."  
„Detective Beckett." rief plötzlich Cpt. Montgomery aus seinem Büro, durch den Lärm. Kate lief an Castle vor, ganz nah und berührte zärtlich seine Hand mit ihrer. Er folgte ihr als sie auf den Weg zum Büro war, schnell schloss er die Tür und sperrte den anhaltenden Lärm aus. Roy Montgomery saß auf seinen Stuhl und blickte Kate erwartungsvoll an. „ Haben Sie schon etwas Neues herausgefunden?"  
Castle platzierte sich auf die Couch, gegenüber dem Schreibtisch und blickte zwischen Kate und Montgomery hin und her. Kate stand direkt vor dem Tisch und schaute leicht zu Montgomery nach unten. „ Ja, Sir. Wir haben herausgefunden das Luíz de Lima und Aiden Lakefield eine geschäftliche Beziehung haben, ob Sie etwas mit dem Mord zu tun haben ist leider noch nicht klar. Ryan und Esposito beobachten im Moment die Lagerhalle."  
„ Wann werden Sie abgelöst?"  
„ Wir werden gegen fünf bei Ihnen sein."  
„ Am bestens sie gehen nach Hause und ruhen sich aus. Das kann eine lange Nacht werden." Kate nickte und wollte gerade gehen, als Cpt. Montgomery ihr etwas hinterher rief: „ Seien Sie vorsichtig. Sie beide." Castle hielt Beckett die Tür auf.  
„ Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er, als er sah das Kate sich ihre Jacke anzog. „ Wir werden jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich hole dich halb vier ab."  
„ Warte, warum kommst du nicht mit zu mir?" rief er ihr hinterher, als sie sich gerade umdrehen wollte. Sie blickte Castle in die Augen und grinste ihn an. „ Ich sagte doch gerade dass wir uns ausruhen müssen."  
„ Ich hab ein großes Bett und bevor du deine Augen verdrehst, auch eine bequeme Couch. Wo, wie ich noch Anmerken muss, ich schlafen werde."  
„ Ich bin halb vier da. Sei also pünktlich." Castle blickte ihr konsterniert hinterher und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. 

_Steuerberatungscenter  
Aiden Lakefield  
Manhattan, New York_

Wütend über die momentane Situation streifte Aiden durch sein Büro. Seine verdammte Sekretärin hatte die Polizei auf ihn gehetzt und sein dummer Helfer hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Nachdem die beiden Detectives gegangen waren, rastete Aiden vollkommen aus. Sein jetziges Büro lag in Trümmern, sowie sein Ruf. Er schaute durch das zerschlagene Zimmer, was sollte er jetzt tun, sämtliche Beweise vernichten oder verstecken. Aiden lief zu seinen Schreibtisch und zog die unterste Schublade auf. Zwei schwarze Pistolen lachten ihn an. Die neuste Glock 18 oder kurz G18 war eine Vollautomatikwaffe, welche aber auch als Einzelschuss genutzt werden konnte. Er holte eine von beiden heraus und versteckte sie leicht unter der Tischkante. Langsam lief er um den Tisch herum, die Waffe versteckt hinter seinem Rücken, ging er zu Rachel Dunn. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren großen, verquollenen Augen an. Aiden entdeckte ihr blaues Auge und musste grinsen. Rachel blickte desorganisiert zu ihm, rasch streckte er die Waffe hervor und zielte auf ihren Kopf. Wehrlos blickte sie in den Lauf der Waffe, den plötzlichen Knall hörte sie nicht mehr. Ihr Kopf explodierte innerlich, nur eine Austrittswunde zeigte die Wucht der Kugel. Ihr Körper sackte leblos auf dem Stuhl zusammen und verstummte für immer.  
Luíz blickte entgeistert zu seinem Boss und hatte das erste Mal in seinem jämmerlichen Leben Angst. Aiden schlenderte gemütlich zu ihm und fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe für Luízs Gesicht herum. „ Schaff die Leiche weg, aber jetzt noch nicht. Und wehe dir wenn die Scheißbullen wieder hier her kommen!"  
Luíz nickte verängstigt und krallte sich regelrecht die Leiche. Er schleifte sie aus dem Büro und verschwand. Damit hatte Aiden ein Problem weniger, doch warteten noch sieben weitere auf ihn. Er trat aus seinem Büro und ging durch die lange Halle, am anderen Ende lag eine Tür. Er schloss sie auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Sieben wimmernde Frauen blickten zu ihm und flehten ihn an sie gehen zu lassen. Bevor er sie alle loswerden musste, wollte er noch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihnen haben, bedächtig ging er zu ihnen und zerrte Eine von ihnen nach oben. Das Mädchen versuchte sich krampfhaft aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Um sich schlagend und schreiend, wurde sie in sein Büro geschleift.  
Sie sah das Blut und erstarrte, Aiden schmiss sie auf den Boden und stellte sich über sie. Genüsslich zog er seinen Reißverschluss auf und stürzte sich auf die wehrlose Frau.

Luíz hörte die Schreie und spürte die Erregung in sich, doch das was sein Boss vor hatte widerte ihn an. Er wusste, wenn Aiden mit den Mädchen durch war, würde er sie alle umbringen. Luíz hielt nicht viel von diesem Mädchen, welche ihr Land für das „hier" aufgaben und sich ein besseres Leben wünschten. Doch sie alle zu ermorden war kein ausgeklügelter Plan. Er verstand Aiden nicht mehr, die Mitarbeiterin des OSZE hatte es verdient, doch seine Kumpels Toma und Pavel zu töten war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er blickte traurig auf Rachels Leichnam und verfluchte Aiden für seine Tat. Was sollte er verdammt nochmal mit so vielen Leichen machen, viel wichtiger war im Moment was sollte er mit Rachel machen. Er wusste nicht ob die Cops vor der Lagerhalle warteten, doch vermutete er es, sonst wäre Lakefield nicht so ausgerastet. Luíz entdeckte in einer Ecke den gleichen Müllsack, wie der von Ewa Jalowy. Geschwind lief er dorthin und holte sich die Tüte. Vorsichtig stopfte er die Leiche hinein und verschloss den Sack. Er blickte auf seine Kleidung und sah das viele Blut. „ Fuck!" fluchte er wütend und begab sich zur Toilette. Er versuchte das Blut weg zu schrubben, doch es half nicht.  
Jetzt hatte er, wie man so schön sagt, die Arschkarte gezogen, wenn die Cops die Halle stürmen würden, wäre er der Hauptverdächtige.

Ryan und Esposito saßen derweil weiterhin im Auto und beobachteten die Halle. Sie vernahmen den Schuss nicht und hörten auch sonst keinen Mucks. Gelangweilt las Kevin ein weiteres Buch von Castle und Javier versuchte auf dem unbequemen Sitz zu dösen.  
Ryan hatte die zeitliche Orientierung verloren, er blickte überrascht als er die Uhrzeit las. _15.21_ Sein komplettes Gesicht wurde durch ein Lächeln durchzogen, nicht mehr lange musste er in diese Konservendose hocken und sich den Arsch breitsitzen.  
Sein aufflammender Optimismus bestärkte ihn weiter zu machen, geschwind blätterte er die Seite um und las begierig weiter. 

_New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street_

Punkt 15.30 Uhr klingelte es an Castles Tür, schnell öffnete er diese und sah Beckett davor stehen. „ Bist du fertig?" Castle drehte sich schnell von der Tür weg und griff nach einem Buch. „ Jap." Kate wartete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern ging gemütlich zum Aufzug. Richard schloss die Tür und folgte ihr: „ Holen wir uns noch etwas zu essen?"  
„ Ja, deshalb bin ich jetzt schon da. Die Ablösung ist erst um fünf."  
Kate hatte direkt vorm Haus geparkt, beide stiegen ein und ordneten sich in den Verkehr ein. „ Was willst du essen?" fragte Castle.  
„ Keine Ahnung, auf was hast du Hunger?"  
„Na ja, es muss etwas sein was auch kalt schmeckt. Vielleicht Salat?"  
„ Mit Putenstreifen?" fragte Kate belustigt.  
„ Alles was dein Herz begehrt."  
Kate lachte kurz auf und fuhr zum nächsten Schnellrestaurant.

_Steuerberatungscenter  
Aiden Lakefield  
Manhattan, New York_

Esposito und Ryan lehnten sich an das Auto und warteten auf Beckett. Als das Auto hinter ihnen zum stehen kam, streckte Kevin sich genüsslich. „ Endlich, ich dachte wir würden hier versauern."  
„ Hab ihr was Interessantes gesehen oder gehört?"  
„ Nada, unser Verdächtiger hat die Halle nicht verlassen."  
„Und bei euch?" fragte Ryan, während er den angesammelten Müll aus dem Auto räumte. „ Die CSU hat sich endlich wegen der Kugel gemeldet, doch kein Treffer."  
„ Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wann sollen wir euch ablösen?" Kate blickte auf ihre Uhr und überlegte. „ Morgen früh gegen fünf." Esposito zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben: „ Bist du sicher?"  
„ Wir sind zu zweit und werden uns abwechseln." skeptisch blickte Javier zu Castle und hatte ein undefiniertes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er vertraute Castle, doch allein mit Kate lenkte er sich immer selbst ab. Nachdem die zwei Russen getötet wurden, wusste Javier dass der oder die Täter keine Skrupel hatten.  
Ryan hatte sich ins Auto gesetzt und den Motor gestartet, Javier blickte kurz zu Beckett und nickte ihr mit einem sorgenvollen Blick zu. Beide fuhren schnell auf die Hauptstraße und wurden durch die Automassen verschlungen.  
„ Bleib du hier, ich schau mich kurz an der Lagerhalle um." sagte Kate und warf Castle den Autoschlüssel zu. Er wollte erst protestieren, doch sah er ihren endgültigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Richard setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, durch eine Umdrehung ging das Radio an. Er stellte es ein wenig leiser und beobachtete Kate, wie sie über die Straße, direkt auf die Lagerhalle zulief.  
Beckett wollte so unauffällig wie möglich wirken, deshalb eilte sie nicht über die Straße wie ein gehetztes Tier. An der Lagerhalle angekommen blickte sie das Schild des Steuerberatungscenter an. Nur eine Klingel zierte die karge Hauswand. Die Tür hatte keine Klinge, sondern einen Drehknauf und sah stabil aus. Warum sollte ein Steuerberater sich eine Lagerhalle als Büro aussuchen, schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Sie schlenderte um das Gebäude herum und entdeckte einen Hinterhof, dort stand ein alter Lincoln Continental Mark VII. Kate schlich leise auf den Wagen zu und betrachtete die Rückseite der Halle. Mehrere Fenster zierten die Wand, doch alle waren verhangen oder mit schwarzer Farbe bemalt wurden. Kate erspähte eine Hintertür, als sie direkt neben dem alten Auto stand blickte sie hinein und sah dass der Zündschlüssel steckte. Sie vermerkte sich das Kennzeichen und schwänzelte wieder zurück. Sie ging näher an der Hauswand entlang, plötzlich hörte sie ein Stöhnen. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen und lauschte, eine Fenster in Nähe des Hinterausgangs war leicht an gekippt. Kate trat einen kleinen Schritt näher und versuchte auf Zehenspitzen stehend etwas zu sehen, doch die schwarze Farbe verdeckte das komplette Fenster. Sie hörte leise Männerstimmen, doch verstand sie kein einziges Wort von dem Gesagten. Verwundert lief sie zurück zu Castle, welcher auf sie gehört hatte und im Auto geblieben war.  
Richard hatte ein ungutes Gefühl als er sah wie Kate um das Lagerhaus herum lief, erst wollte er aus dem Auto springen und ihr hinterher rennen, doch ermahnte er sich selbst und wartete ungeduldig. Als er sie endlich wieder sehen konnte klappte er erleichtert sein Buch auf und tat so als würde er lesen. Kate zog die Autotür auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Interessiert blickte von seiner Lektüre weg und sah sie an. Beckett lehnte ihren Kopf an die Sitzlehne und schloss die Augen. „ Und?" fragte Castle ein wenig zu interessiert wie er feststellen musste. „ Du hältst dein Buch falsch herum." antworte sie ihm knapp. Castle schaute ertappt auf sein Buch und drehte es herum, als er wieder zu Kate blickte sah er ihr Grinsen. „ Ok, ok du hast mich erwischt, zufrieden?"  
„ Ja. Hat jemand angerufen?"  
„ Nein, wieso? Was hast du entdeckt?" Kate nahm ihr Handy von der Ablage und wählte Espositos Nummer. Castle wollte gerade wieder etwas erwidern, doch Kate stoppte ihn in dem sie ihre Hand erhob. „ Esposito, kannst du bitte den Halter des Fahrzeuges ermitteln, es handelt sich um einen alten Lincoln Continental Mark VII mit dem amtlichen Kennzeichen New York 481 YMF. Danke" Sie legte auf und blickte immer noch verwundert zu der Lagerhalle. Eine Berührung an ihrer Hand ließ sie weg schauen, Castle hatte seine Hand auf ihre gelegt und betrachtet Kates Profil. „ Was hast du außer einem alten Auto noch gefunden?"  
„Nichts, ich hab, wenn ich mich nicht geirrt habe, zwei Männer reden hören." Castle hatte schon lange nicht mehr auf das Lagerhaus geachtet und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz herum. Kate lehnte sich plötzlich leicht über ihn und öffnete das Handschuhfach, gewandt holte sie ein Magazin heraus und schloss das Fach wieder. Castle beobachtete ihre schnell Geste und schmunzelte als er die Zeitschrift erkannt. „ Ich hätte da eine wunderschöne Ausgabe der Cosmopolitan zu Hause, mit einen verdammt attraktiven Mann auf dem Cover."  
„ Ach mit Patrick Dempsey?" Castle zog seine Augenbraue nach oben und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte wahre Belustigung, sie blätterte durch das Magazin und stoppte bei einem interessanten Artikel. Richard nahm, währenddessen sein Buch wieder und versuche sich auf die Buchstaben zu konzentrieren.  
Die Stille wurde durch Kates Handy durchbrochen, schnell griff sie danach und nahm ab. „ Beckett. Was hast du für mich Ryan?" Eine Stille entstand, Castle lehnte sich zu ihr um näher an ihrem Ohr zu sein, doch verstand er Ryan immer noch nicht deutlich. Er berührte mit seinem Ohr Kates Wange und verstand endlich Kevins Stimme. „ Das Auto ist auf Luíz de Lima zugelassen."  
„ Damit wissen wir jetzt, dass er hier ist."  
„ Wenn irgendetwas ist Beckett, dann ruf an. Wir machen jetzt beide nach Hause, bleiben aber in Bereitschafft."  
„ Danke Ryan, bis später." Kate spürte Castle Gesicht an ihren und stockte kurz, durch ihr Telefonat mit Ryan war sie abgelenkt gewesen, jetzt fühlte sie, dass sie errötete. Castle wich von ihr und sah ihre Erregung. „ Ist dir warm?" Kate musste bei seiner Bemerkung schlucken, irgendetwas stellte dieser Mann mit ihr an und es… gefiel ihr.  
„ Ein wenig." Um ihren Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, kurbelte sie die Fensterscheibe ein Stückchen nach unten. Richard beugte sich zu seinen Füßen und holte die Tüte mit dem Essen hervor. „ Wollen wir essen?" Erst jetzt blickte Kate auf das Armaturenbrett und stellte fest dass es schon nach halb sieben war. „ Gern." Castle reichte ihr den Salat, sowie die Gabel. Bevor sie jedoch anfangen konnte, hinderte Richard sie. „ Moment." Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm, Castle kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum und holte einen kleinen runden Gegenstand, sowie ein Feuerzeug heraus. Er stellte, wie Kate feststellen musste, die Kerze auf das Armaturenbrett und zündete sie an. „ Das zählst du jetzt nicht als Essen gehen, oder?" fragte Kate lachend. „ Kannst du das Fenster wieder schließen?" Kate tat wie geheißen und blickte ihn fragend an. „ Können wir jetzt?"  
Castle sah sie ernst an: „ Es sollte nur romantisch sein." Verlegen widmete er sich seinem Salat und stocherte darin herum. Innerlich musste Kate mit sich kämpfen, am liebsten hätte sie sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihn geküsst, doch die Angst gewann die Oberhand. „ Das ist es. Danke." Schweigend aßen sie und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Als beide fertig waren wurde es langsam dunkel. Kate wollte frische Luft schnappen, deshalb nahm sie den Müll mit und wollte gerade das Auto verlassen, doch Castle hielt sie. „ Wo willst du hin?"  
Sie hielt ihm den Müll hin: „ Weg schaffen." Er nickte nur und ließ sie gehen. Der Mülleimer lag nicht einmal 10 Schritte vom Auto entfernt, als Kate sich wieder hinsetzte fröstelte sie leicht. „ Ich schlage vor das wir uns abwechseln. Möchtest du jetzt Wache schieben oder später?" Beunruhigt blickte er Kate an und wartete darauf das es nur ein Scherz war, doch nichts geschah. „ Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"  
„ Doch, bis Morgen früh um fünf halten wir es nicht aus."  
„ Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn da draußen ein Killer wartet."  
„ Ok, dann übernimmst du jetzt die Schicht und weckst mich gegen Mitternacht. Wenn sich irgendetwas bewegt, weckst du mich auch."  
Castle bestätigte ihre Anweisungen mit einem Nicken. Kate versuchte es sich in ihrem Sitz bequem zu machen und legte ihren Kopf an das Seitenfenster. Richard legte sein Buch weg und beobachtete die Eingangstür der Lagerhalle. Ein leises atmen veranlasste ihn zu Kate zu blicken. Ihr Anblick ließ sein Herz lauter schlagen, ihr Gesicht war zu ihm gerichtet und sah so friedlich aus. Er konnte den Drang nicht widerstehen ihr Gesicht zu berühren, zärtlich streichelte über ihre Wange und spürte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern. Ein leichtes beben umspielte seinen Körper, wann hatte er solche Gefühle für eine Frau gehabt. Er erinnerte sich nur an eine.  
Wie in Trance beobachtete er sie und beugte sich leicht zu ihr. Castle strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand in ihren Haaren ruhen. Quälend langsam beugte er sich weiter zu ihr und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen. Der Kuss glich mehr einem hauchen, doch Richard spürte eine wohltuende Wärme in sich. Seine Augen fixierten ihre weichen Lippen und er erschrak als sich diese bewegten. „ Ich bin nicht die Lagerhalle." flüsterte Kate. Perplex und ertappt schaute Richard in Kates Augen. Sie blickte ihn nicht vorwurfsvoll oder wütenden an, sondern eher ermutigend, ein jäher Schauer durchflutete ihn. Castle beobachte wie Kates Augen sich auf seine Lippen konzentrierten, er hatte immer noch seine Hand in ihrem Haar und zog sie vorsichtig zu ihm. Als er ihren Mund näher kam, sah Castle wie Kate ihre Augen erwartend schloss und langsam an ihn rückte. Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, fühlte Kate die gleichen überwältigten Gefühle, wie vor einem Monat, doch diesem Mal wollte sie sich nicht wehren, sondern diesen Augenblick genießen. Ihre Arme ertasteten seinen Nacken und vergruben sich in seinen Haaren. Kate spürte dass seine Zunge um Einlass bettelte, sie gewährte es ihm und vergaß alles um sich herum. Kate vernahm am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, dass Richard seine Hand dazu benutzte um ihre Jacke aus zuziehen. Als seine Hand sich unter ihre Bluse stahl und ihren Rücken berührte entflammte in ihr ein Verlangen unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes. Richard liebkoste ihre Halsbeuge und ernte ein leises erregtes Stöhnen. Er spürte wie sich ihre Hände einen Weg unter sein Hemd suchten. Sie kraulte seinen Rücken und presste sich noch näher an ihn. Plötzlich gewann Kates Verstand wieder einmal die Oberhand unter ihrem leichten aufstöhnen hörte Richard ein Wort deutlich heraus. „ Stopp." Es war keine Aufforderung, sondern ein verzweifelte Versuch ihn an seinem Tun zu hindern. Richard hörte auf ihren Hals zu küssen und blickte in die erregten Augen von Beckett. „ Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Gefühlen nachgeben und alles andere vergessen?" Kate richtete ihre Bluse und versuchte ihre Atmung Unterkontrolle zu bekommen. „ Du verstehst das falsch, Rick." Er beobachtete ihre halbherzigen Versuche ihre Bluse und Haare zu glätten. „ Doch ich verstehe sehr gut, Kate." Mit einem niedergedrückten Blick wollte er sich von ihr wegdrehen und in die Dunkelheit starren, doch Kate legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drängte ihn dazu sie anzusehen. „ Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Rick. Wir müssen dieses Lagerhaus observieren und uns nicht wie zwei verliebte Teenies aufführen."  
„ Mmmh ok das hab ich falsch verstanden." Ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich in seinen Gesicht: „ Wie verliebt?"  
„ Was?" Kate beugte sich wieder zu ihm und flüsterte verführerisch: „ Das weißt du nicht, am besten zeig ich es dir." Kate küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, doch dieses Mal hatten beide keine Gelegenheit sich zu verlieren.  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ beide aufschrecken, verwirrt blickten sie zu der Lagerhalle und sahen eine Frau an der Ecke stehen. Sie umklammerte die Hausecke, Kate war sich nicht sicher ob die Frau nackt war, dadurch der restliche Körper von ihr im dunklen lag. Beckett wollte gerade die Autotür öffnen und zu ihr gehen, als Castle sie festhielt. „ Warte!" Kate wollte ihm gerade etwas erwidern, als sie sah wie zwei Arme die Frau umfassen und zurück zerrten, ihr quälender Schrei wurde erstickt.  
Zehn lange Minuten starrten Castle und Beckett zur Hausecke und warteten ob noch etwas passierte. Als Kate sich sicher war, dass die Frau zurück gebracht wurde, rief sie Esposito an.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam endlich die Verstärkung. Kate stieg aus dem Wagen und öffnete den Kofferraum, schnell schnallte sie sich ihre Schutzweste um und entsicherte ihre Waffe. Ryan und Esposito hatten ihre volle Montur schon an und entsicherten nun auch ihre Waffen. Richard trat neben Kate und blickte zu ihr, als sie ihn entdeckte sah sie den Schriftzug _„ Writer"_ auf seiner Schutzweste. „ Du bleibst hier!" Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Richard war es gewöhnt diesen Spruch zuhören, doch jetzt lag etwas in ihrer Stimme, was ihn stocken ließ. „ Nein, ich lass dich nicht allein dort rein."  
„ Richard, ich bin nicht allein. Ryan, Esposito und zwei Uniformierte begleiten mich. Bitte setzt dich wieder ins Auto und warte." Castle nahm sanft ihre Hand und streichelte diese: „ Kate, ich" weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, denn Kate hatte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt. „ Ich weiß." lächelte sie ihn an und küsste ihn sanft, doch viel zu schnell wie Castle frustriert feststellen musste. Sie konnte seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, denn nach dem Kuss drehte sie sich schnell um und lief geradewegs zur Lagerhalle. Esposito und Ryan standen immer noch bei Castle und grinsten. „ Jungs, passt bitte auf sie auf."  
„ Das werden wir, Castle." sagte Javier und signalisierte Ryan das er Kate folgen sollte.  
Castle blickte den Polizisten hinterher und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz, wartend und hoffend dass niemanden etwas passierte.


	6. 5 Kapitel

_Steuerberatungscenter  
Aiden Lakefield  
Manhattan, New York_

Die zwei Uniformierten gingen zielgerichtet zum Vordereingang und postierten sich dort. Esposito übernahm mit seinem Schrottgewehr die Führung und lief zum Hintereingang. Er schielte um die Hausecke und zeigte Kate und Kevin durch ein Handzeichen, dass die Luft rein war. Die drei schlichen über den Hof, Kate erblickte Blut an der Hauswand, geschwind stellte sie sich an die rechte Seite der Tür. Ryan ging auf die linke und Esposito stand direkt vor der Tür. Er zählte stumm mit seinen Fingern bis drei und betätigte die Türklinke nach unten. Als er spürte das nicht abgeschlossen war, riss er die Tür mit einem Schwung auf und hockte sich schnell hin. Kate und Ryan beugten sich leicht zu ihm und gaben ihm Rückendeckung.  
Die Lagerhalle wurde spärlich durch ein paar Neonröhren erhellt, Javier nahm jedes kleine Detail auf und entdeckte eine breite Säule. Er zeigte mit seiner rechten Hand unauffällig dorthin, damit nur Kate seine kleine Geste sehen konnte. Er warte nicht auf eine Bestätigung, sondern rannte immer noch leicht geduckt dort hin und versteckte sich. Kate und Ryan hatten nun vollkommende Sicht auf das innere der Halle. Kevin entdeckte auf der linken Seite auch eine Säule und rannte darauf zu. Kate überblickte die Lagerhalle und sah das kleine nachträglich eingebaute Büro auf der linken Seite. Rechts entdeckte sie eine weitere Tür und genau gerade aus von ihr sah sie den Vordereingang. Durch die, die zwei Uniformierten noch nicht eingetreten waren, schlussfolgerte Kate das die Tür abgesperrt war. Sie hatten ausgemacht, wenn möglich leise, damit niemand sie hörte, die Halle zu betreten. Sie versicherte sich bei Ryan und Esposito, dass sie ihr Rückendeckung gewährten. Leise schlich sie durch die Halle, bis zu der Eingangstür, als sie diese erreichte drehte sie schnell an dem Knauf. Plötzlich wurden zwei Pistolen auf sie gerichtet, als sie einen Schritt nach draußen machte, erkannten die Uniformierten Kate und ließen die Waffen sinken. Sie folgten ihr leise, Kate überlegte fieberhaft wo sie als erstes hingehen sollten. Zu dem Büro oder zur Tür? Sie hatte sich entschieden, schnell zeigte sie den Uniformierten dass sie sich um das kleine Büro kümmern sollten. Geschwind verschwanden sie und liefen leise auf das kleine Büro zu.  
Kate blickte ihnen kurz hinterher, danach lief sie zu Esposito und gestikulierte, damit Ryan dazu stößt. Als die drei wieder beisammen waren, gingen sie direkt auf die Tür zu. Ryan und Esposito inspizierten jede Ecke und potenzielle Verstecke. An der Tür angelangt postieren Ryan und Beckett sich wieder daneben. Javier zählte leise bis drei und riss die Tür auf. Dunkelheit umgab ihn und er hockte sich schnell wieder hin, als seine Augen sich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt hatten schlich er leise durch den Raum zu einer Palette mit alten Metallfässern. Als Kate hinein trat schaltete sie ihre Taschenlampe an und hielt sie unter ihre Waffe, geschmeidig blickte sie sich um und entdeckte einen Lichtschalter. Sie wusste, wenn jemand in diesem Raum war hatte er sie schon entdeckt, deshalb war das Risiko nicht gerade hoch. Die legte den Schalter um, das Licht flackerte auf und ihr Atem stockte.  
Der Anblick der ihr und Ryan sich bot, war die Hölle. Javier hatte sich noch nicht umgedreht, als er aber Kates Zögern aus dem Augenwinkeln vernahm, stutzte er kurz. Schnell sprang er auf und zielte mit seinem Gewehr in die Richtung. Überrascht und angeekelt ließ er die Waffe sinken und ging zu Kate. „ Was in Gottes Namen ist hier passiert!" Kate glaubte ihren Augen nicht als sie durch das Zimmer blickte. „ Die wollten die Beweise vernichten."  
Ryan war der Erste der sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, fast schon ängstlich ging er zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dort lagen sieben Frauen, alle wurden von Kugeln regelrecht durchsiebt. Die komplette Wand war voller Blutspritzern. Kate hockte sich neben die Leichen und stellte geschockt fest, dass man ihnen auch die Finger abgeschnitten hatte. Ihre Gesichter wurden durch die Einschusslöcher völlig entstellt. Es handelte sich nicht um eine normale Tötung, sondern um eine Hinrichtung. Kate nahm eine der vielen Patronenhülsen in die Hand. Sie war kalt und es handelte sich um eine 9mm Parabellum Patrone. Kate blickte sich die Einschusslöcher in der Wand an und wusste plötzlich warum die Mädchen so durchsiebt wurden. Der Täter hatte zwei Automatikwaffen und benutzte sie als Akimbowaffen, wie ein cooler Gangster aus der Stadt. Sein Trefferfeld war nicht berauschend, deshalb musste er so oft schießen um auch mal zu treffen.  
Javier und Kevin standen hinter Kate und warteten auf ihre Befehle, als sie ihre erschütterte Starre verlor, drehte sie sich zu ihren Detectives. „ Das Büro!" Ohne weitere Worten rannten die drei durch die Lagerhalle, das laute dröhnen von Waffen durchstach die Stille. Esposito übernahm wieder die Führung und blieb neben der Tür stehen, diese stand einen Spalt offen und gewährte ihm einen kleinen Einblick auf das Szenario. Die beiden Uniformierten versteckten sich hinter einem Schrank. Der große stabile Schreibtisch wurde als Schutzschild benutzt, Javier wusste dass dort die Täter sich versteckten. Er zog sich schnell wieder zurück und öffnete eine kleine Tasche an seiner Schutzweste. Kate blickte verblüfft auf das kleine Teil in seiner Hand. „ Wo hast du die her?" Javier grinste sie schelmisch an. „ Du weißt doch das, dass ICE die Halle genauso beobachtet, bevor wir zu euch gekommen sind haben wir die Agenten kurz besucht. Einer gab mir das."  
„ Warum sind Sie nicht als Verstärkung hier!" sagte Kate wütend. „ Sie stehen draußen und warten, wenn jemand abhauen will, dann schnappen sie ihn." Kates Wut wich langsam, doch ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb.  
„ Ryan geh bitte in die Ecke dort und schließ deine Augen." Javier zeigte in eine Ecke wo eine Menge Säcke standen, Ryan tat wie befohlen. Kate lehnte sich an die Wand des Büros und nickte Javier zu. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei schmiss er den Gegenstand hinein. „ Blendgranate!" Sein Wurf war perfekt, die Blendgranate landete direkt hinter dem Tisch. Die beiden Uniformierten reagierten sofort und hielten sich ihre Ohren zu, legten sich flach auf den Boden und schlossen die Augen. Javier drehte sich nach seinen Wurf schnell zu Kate um die grelle Explosion nicht zu sehen. Nachdem lauten Knall zählte er schnell bis drei und stürmte das Büro. Kate folgte ihm und sicherte die Ecken, als sie die beiden Uniformierten entdeckte hockte sie sich neben sie und half ihnen hoch. Esposito rannte, währenddessen zu dem umgestürzten Tisch und hielt sein Schrottgewehr über die Kante. Er entdeckte sofort einen Latino, welcher sich wie in Zeitlupe bewegte, zügig trat Javier die beiden Waffen von ihm und zielte auf seinen Kopf. Ryan trat nun auch ein und half den Cops nach draußen, Kate lief schnell zu Javier und legte dem Latino die Handschellen an. Sie blickte ihn kurz an, es handelte sich eindeutig um ihren Verdächtigen. Er hatte jetzt eine Glatze und einen Henriquatre Bart, doch konnte Kate ihn identifizieren. „ Sie sind verhaftet Luíz de Lima, wegen mehrfachen Mordes!"  
Esposito zerrte de Lima unsanft aus dem Lagerhaus, draußen standen zwei Special Agents vom ICE, sowie ein Krankenwagen. Erst jetzt sah Kate die Schusswunden an einem der Uniformierten, es handelte sich nur um Streifschüsse. Die beiden Agents liefen zu Javier und nahmen ihm den Verdächtigen ab. „ Sie werden ihn heute Nachmittag zum Verhör bekommen." Kate nickte ihnen zu und ging zu den Sanitätern. „ Wir haben in der Halle sieben vielleicht auch mehr Leichen." Der junge Sanitäter nickte und funkte einen Leichenwagen an. „ Wo ist Lakefield?" fragte plötzlich Kevin verwundert, als sich die drei zu ihren Autos begaben. Kate sah wie Castle aus dem Auto gesprungen kam und sie erleichtert anschaute. „ Das ist eine gute Frage, er muss schon eher geflohen sein." Javier und Kevin blickten bestürzt auf den Boden. „ Das ist vielleicht unsere Schuld. Wir haben nicht gewusst das einen Hinterausgang gibt."  
Als die drei bei Castle ankamen klopfte dieser Ryan und Esposito auf den Rücken. Kate schaute nachdenklich wieder zur Lagerhalle und räusperte sich leise. „ Es war nicht eure, sondern meine Schuld."  
„ Was?" sagten die Männer verwundert. „ Ich habe zwei Männer reden hören und jetzt war nur noch einer da. Das heißt zwangsläufig, dass ich ihn verpasst habe." Sie hörten Wut und Verachtung in ihrer Stimme, Richard trat neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihren Körper. Beide blickten stumm zu der Lagerhalle und beobachten wie die Sanitäter mehrere Leichensäcke heraus transportierten.  
„ Beckett, wir treffen uns im Revier, bis dann." rief ihr Javier zu als er und Kevin in das Auto stiegen. Kate erhob leicht ihre Hand und beide fuhren los. Unbewusst hatte sie ihre Schutzweste geöffnet und fror jetzt leicht nachdem ihr gesamtes Adrenalin aufgebraucht war. Richard spürte ihr frösteln und zog sich seinen Mantel aus. Kate wollte nur noch hier weg und sich ausruhen, als erstes wollte sie diese verdammte Weste von ihren Körper haben. Als sie sich endlich von diesem lästigen Ding getrennt hatte, spürte sie wie Castle hier die Weste aus der Hand nahm und ihr seinen Mantel über die Schulter hing. Er zog sie leicht, aber bestimmend zum Auto, dort öffnete er für sie die Beifahrertür. Als Kate sich hingesetzt hatte, verstaute er schnell die Weste im Kofferraum und setzte sich neben sie. Richard startete das Auto und fuhr los, er blickte kurz zu Kate und musste lächeln. Sie hatte sich in seinen Mantel gekuschelt und schlief.  
Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zu ihr gefahren und hätte sie in ihre Wohnung getragen, doch er wusste das Kate nicht begeistert gewesen wäre, wenn sie in ihrem Bett aufgewacht wäre. Wo doch immer noch Aiden Lakefield frei herum lief, deshalb fuhr geradewegs zum Polizeirevier.

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Ryan und Esposito hatten die Waffen an die CSU weitergeleitet, gemütlich liefen sie die Treppen nach unten um Lanie in der Gerichtsmedizin beizustehen. Die Spurensicherung hatte noch eine weitere Leiche in einem Müllsack gefunden. Somit hatte Lanie jetzt insgesamt acht Leichen, geschockt blickte sie auf die Leichensäcke und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Man hatte ihr als Verstärkung, den Gerichtsmediziner Sidney Perlmutter besorgt. Er war nicht der beste Zeitgenosse, doch immer noch besser als allein acht Leichen zu untersuchen. Perlmutter öffnete den ersten Sack und zog diesen unter der Leiche heraus. Lanie stockte kurz der Atem, als sie die übelzugerichtete Leiche vor sich sah. Perlmutter zeigte wie immer keine Emotionen und machte sich ans Werk, auch Lanie folgte seinem Beispiel, es sollte eine lange Nacht werden.  
Esposito und Ryan betraten leise die Gerichtsmedizin und schauten Lanie über die Schulter. „ Und habt ihr schon was Interessantes herausgefunden?"  
„ Ja, sieben wurden mit Blei im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gefüllt, aber eine wurde durch einen Kopfschuss aus naher Distanz getötet. Ich habe Schmauchspuren auf ihrer Stirn gefunden, sowie den leichten Abdruck des Laufes auf ihrer Haut." Als Esposito die Leiche sah, blickte er traurig. Lanie sah seine Anwandlung: „ Kanntet ihr Sie?"  
„ Sie war die Sekretärin von Lakefield. Wir hätten Sie aus diesem Höllenloch befreien müssen!" Seine Worte waren etwas zu laut, Lanie zuckte kurz zusammen und Ryan legte Javier beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Perlmutter blickte genervt von seiner Leiche auf und wies Javier mit einem Blick zurecht.  
Lanie hielt Ryan ein Plastikglas hin, dort lagen mehr als zehn 9mm Kugeln drin. „ Sind das alle?"  
„ Nein, nur aus einer Leiche. Die restlichen muss ich noch heraus holen. Kannst du die zur Ballistik schicken?"  
„ Natürlich."  
Die beiden Detectives verabschiedeten sich bei Lanie und Perlmutter.  
Schweigend betraten sie das Polizeibüro und erblickten Kate und Castle. Sie standen beide an dem Mordfallbrett und unterhielten sich leise. Als sie Ryan und Esposito entdeckten winkte Richard ihnen zu.  
„ Und hat Lanie etwas heraus gefunden?" fragte Kate und starrte weiterhin auf die Tafel.  
„ Na ja, die sieben Leichen aus dem Zimmer sind immer noch Unbekannt, aber die Leiche aus dem Müllsack ist eindeutig Rachel Dunn."  
„ Haben wir eigentlich eine Adresse von Aiden Lakefield?" fragte Castle beiläufig in die Runde. Kate schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte. „ Nein, wir haben nur seinen Namen durch das Steuerberatungscenter."  
„ Und er hat keine Akte oder muss als Steuerberater angemeldet sein?" Kate verstand seine Überlegungen, doch ein Steuerberater war kein Anwalt. Und was ihr am meisten zu denken gab, war die Tatsache das Aiden Lakefield kein Steuerberater war, sondern dies als Deckung angab. Seine kriminellen Machenschaften gehörten eher zu einem Trickbetrüger. Wie also sollten sie ihn hier in New York finden? Plötzlich schlug sich Kate an die Stirn, die Männer blickten verwirrt zu ihr. „ Ryan schick bitte seine Beschreibung und sein Namen an alle Flughäfen und Busdepartments. Er darf New York nicht verlassen. Esposito hast du nachgeprüft ob er ein Auto hat?"  
„ Nein, werde ich aber sofort machen." Javier und Kevin eilten zu ihrem Schreibtisch und bearbeiteten schnell ihre Aufgaben.  
Kate schrieb unter „Täter" Luíz de Lima und hang sein Bild darunter, bei den Opfern schrieb sie „ Rachel Dunn und sieben undefinierte" hin. Wütend über sich selbst blickte Kate auf die Uhr ihres Vaters und hoffte dass die Zeit schneller vergeht. Sie wollte endlich Luíz in die Mangel nehmen und ihn brechen. Richard sah ihre Wut und fühlte sich schuldig, eigentlich hätte er auf die Lagerhalle achten müssen, doch nein seine verdammten Gefühlen ließen ihn alles vergessen und konzentrierten sich nur auf sie. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, doch für was eigentlich? Dass er sie abgelenkt hat oder dass er seine Pflicht vernachlässigt hatte? Er wusste es nicht, doch als er Kate so wütend neben sich sah konnte er nicht anders. Fast schon ängstlich zog er sie in eine Umarmung und hielt sie fest. Castle spürte wie sie sich allmählich entspannte, bevor er sie wieder losließ küsste er ihre Stirn. Richard sah das kleine zufriedene Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und hätte es am liebsten küsst, doch wollte er nicht schon wieder ein Fehler machen.  
„ Danke Rick." verwundert blickte er in ihre wunderschönen Augen. „ Für was?"  
Ihre Augen zogen seine magisch an und beide verloren sich. Castle hörte Kates Stimme, doch kam es mehr einem Flüstern gleich: „ Das du immer da bist." Richard nahm ihre Hand und streichelte ihren Handrücken, er spürte das sie sich ihm entzog und blickte sie verwundert an. „ Ich gehe jetzt kurz zu Ryan, wartest du am Fahrstuhl?" Richard traute seinen Ohren nicht, Kate wollte tatsächlich nach Hause und sich ausruhen. Er nickte kurz und lief zum Fahrstuhl.  
Kate ging geradewegs zu Ryan und Esposito: „ Jungs, wenn ihr hier fertig seid, will ich das ihr nach Hause geht. Wir treffen uns alle gegen drei hier wieder. Ich hoffe bis dahin hat die ICE Luíz hierher gebracht." Javier schaute Kate eindringlich an: „ Geht es dir gut, Beckett?"  
„ Ja, ich bin nur müde." damit drehte sie sich um und ging zu Castle. Als beide das Polizeirevier verließen hängte Kate sich bei Richard ein und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „ Wo willst du hin?"  
„ Was ist das für eine Frage, Rick. Natürlich zu mir." ihre Stimme klang tadelnd.  
Sie liefen gemütlich die leeren Straßen entlang, als sie schließlich an Kates Wohnung ankamen ging Castle mit zu Tür. Kate ließ ihn los und blickte in seine blauen Augen welche durch die Dunkelheit ihren Glanz nicht verloren hatten. Richard beugte sich zu ihr und küsste Kate zärtlich. Als er sich gerade zurück ziehen wollte, spürte er wie Kate ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und ließ sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickeln. Unbewusst legte er seine Hände an ihr Hüfte und zog sie näher an seinen Körper. Kate löste sich leicht von ihm und hauchte in sein Ohr. „ Bleib heute bei mir." Auf Castle Gesicht stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er ihre Worte verstand. Seine Antwort war ein hungriger Kuss, Kate schloss die Tür auf und zog Castle mit sich. Als sie endlich an ihrer Wohnungstür ankamen, was nicht gerade leicht war, denn unter den ständigen küssen sah keiner die Treppen. Castle ließ nur widerwillig von ihr ab, als sie die Tür aufschloss. Sie zog ihn in ihre Wohnung, schwungvoll trat Castle an die Tür, welche daraufhin laut ins Schloss fiel.  
Richard hatte keine Gelegenheit sich die neue Wohnung ansehen zu können, denn Kate zog ihn, wie er belustigt feststelle, geradewegs ins Schlafzimmer. Wie oft ist ihm dieses Szenarium durch den Kopf gegangen. Die deutlichsten Beweise waren die Sexszenen in seinen Buch und jetzt zerrte Beckett ihn tatsächlich auf ihr Bett.

_Verlassenes Haus, Bronx  
New York_

Gegenstände flogen regelrecht durch die Wohnung, Aiden Lakefield versuchte alle Beweise zu vernichten. Als erstes hatte er die Mädchen und Rachel Dunn getötet und jetzt war sicherlich auch Luíz tot. Er hoffte es zu mindestens, sonst würde dieser Narr ihn vielleicht noch verraten. Ärgerlich war aber auch das er seinen gesamten Vorrat an Waffen in dieser Lagerhalle platziert hatte, nun blieb ihm nur noch die HK USP. Das einzige Problem an dieser Waffe war, dass er damit die OSZE Mitarbeiterin getötet hatte, doch eine andere hatte er nicht mehr. Aiden schredderte die Akten, sowie die gefälschten Ausweise. Also nächstes suchte er sich seine Kampfkleidung aus dem Schrank. Es handelte sich um eine schwarze Hose und einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Die vielen Taschen an der Hose waren praktisch zum verstauen des Schalldämpfers und dem Kampfmesser von Luíz. Er hatte dieses geklaut, als de Lima sich an den Mädchen ergötzte. In die angenähte Bauchtaschen steckte er die .45 Munition ein. Aiden blickte sich in seiner Wohnung um und verabschiedete sich, indem er den roten Benzinkanister nahm und die stechend riechende Flüssigkeit großzügig verteilte. Aus seiner linken Hosentasche fischte er sich eine Zigarette heraus und zündete diese an, nach einem tiefen Zug beruhigte er sich langsam wieder und warf das Streichholz in die Wohnung. Die Verpuffung erfolgte sofort, durch die Dämpfe spürte Aiden das Feuer auch in der Luft, schnell rannte er aus dem Haus. Die Flammen loderten hinter den Fenstern, bis diese dem Druck nicht mehr standhielten. Eine lautes Klirren war das Resultat, die Flammen fraßen sich durch die Möbel und zogen gierig den Sauerstoff auf. Fasziniert stand Aiden vor dem Haus und blickte zu den Flammen, er liebte das Feuer, nicht weil es den Menschen die Revolution brachte – nein sondern weil es im Moment sein einziger Verbündete war, welcher seine Befehle befolgte und die Beweise zerstörte.  
Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, stieg er gemütlich in seinen 94 Baujahr alten BMW M3 und raste in die Nacht.

Er wusste dass er nur mit Glück entkommen war, als er um die Hauseckte spähte entdeckte er zwei Autos, welche auffällig auf der anderen Straßenseite parkten. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich merklich beschleunigt, doch sah er in dem Auto, welcher weiter entfernt war, das niemand darin saß. Er schlich schnell zu dem anderen und blickte kurz hinein. Was er sah belustigte ihn, wenn es sich tatsächlich um Polizisten handeln sollte, dann hatten diese beiden gerade etwas Besseres zu tun als auf die Lagerhalle zu achten. Aiden war an dem Auto vorbei geschlichen und er schauderte als er sah wie zwei Männer hinter dem anderen standen und sich unterhielten. Jetzt wusste er das er beobachtet wurde, doch die dämlichen Cops rafften es nicht das er verschwunden war und rauchten lässig ihre Zigaretten. Geschwind lief er in die kleine Gasse und rannte los, ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ ihn zusammen zucken, doch drehte er sich nicht um.

Jetzt war er in Sicherheit, hoffte es zu mindestens, doch was war sein nächstes Ziel? Er wusste es nicht, nachdem er wusste dass er observiert wurde, fühlte er sich ständig verfolgt. Die einzige Möglichkeit die er noch hatte war das Land zu verlassen, doch bestimmt hatten die Cops seine Beschreibung weitergegeben, dass machte eine Ausreise verdammt schwierig. Da lag auch sein Problem, sein Auto war auf ihn angemeldet, deshalb musste er es so schnell wie Möglich los werden, aber nicht ohne noch ein bisschen Geld davor zu bekommen. Aiden wusste das Geld seine größte Schwäche war und jetzt war er verdammt nochmal Pleite. Die Cops werden sein Konto auf Eis legen und warten bis er einen Fehler macht, doch diesen Gefallen wollte Lakefield ihnen nicht tun. Die Frage war nun sollte er sein Auto hier verkaufen und mit dem Bus verschwinden oder erst in eine andere Stadt fahren und dort sein Glück versuchen. Wieder war er ratlos, warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein. Auf jeden Fall musste er in ein Land kommen, welches nicht an die USA auslieferte, was heutzutage verdammt schwer ist. Durch die Globalisierung, war Europa eine schlechte Wahl, doch wollte Aiden in kein Land, welches wirtschaftlich eine Katastrophe war. Am liebsten wäre ihn auch ein Land gewesen, welches Englisch als Amtssprache hat, doch Großbritannien war genauso, wie auch nicht englischsprachige Länder wie Deutschland oder Frankreich ein Schoßhund der USA. Was blieb ihm also anderes übrig als Russland oder vielleicht Kuba zunehmen. Das wäre keine schlechte Überlegung, doch dann könnte er mit einem Stempel in seinen Reisepass nie mehr in die USA einreisen. Somit blieb ihm nur sich schmuggeln zu lassen. Was für eine Ironie, jahrelang hatte er dafür gesorgt das junge Mädchen aus verschiedenen Ländern der Erde in die USA geschmuggelt werden und nun musste er sich selbst schmuggeln. Da lacht das Schicksal ihn eindeutig aus.  
Sein nächstes Ziel war also die Interstate 295, um nach Florida zu kommen und von da aus dann nach Kuba. Er fing jetzt schon an die Annehmlichkeiten dieses Landes zu vermissen. 

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Javier sollte eigentlich das Revier verlassen, nachdem er und Ryan die Beschreibung von Aiden Lakefield herausgaben. Er fand ein registriertes Auto auf seinen Namen und schickte auch dieses an alle Polizeireviere, sowie an die Presse. Dieses Schwein sollte im ganzen Land präsentiert werden. Ryan war schon gegangen um wenigstens eine Nacht mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen. Doch Javier konnte einfach nicht von dem Fall ablassen, vielleicht lag es daran das Lanie immer noch arbeiten musste. Esposito lief durch das leere Büro geradewegs zum Fahrstuhl, er drückte auf „Keller" und spürte wie er nach unten gefahren wurde. Als er die Gerichtsmedizin erreichte, klopfte er leise an. „ Herein." rief eine leise Stimme. Javier betrat den Raum und grinste Lanie an. „ Noch hier?"  
„ Jap. Dachte du hast vielleicht noch etwas gefunden." sagte Javier und stellte sich neben sie. „ Das habe ich tatsächlich. Alle sieben Mädchen wurden vor ihrem Tod vergewaltigt und danach mit 9mm Kugeln durchlöchert. Sie kamen alle aus Osteuropa, ich vermute wieder Polen oder auch andere Länder." Lanie ging an den Leichen vorbei und öffnete eine Kühlkammer, geschwind zog sie die Trage heraus. Javier blickte in das blasse Gesicht von Rachel Dunn. „ Bei ihr ist es anders. Sie wurde verprügelt, aber nicht vergewaltigt. Sie wurde genauso von einer 9mm Kugel getötet. Ich denke, aber es war nicht die gleiche Person, welche die ganzen Mädchen getötet hat."  
„ Warum?"  
„ Weil der Täter Impulsiv gehandelt hat. Er ha sie schnell getötet. Die anderen wurden alle durchsiebt von einem lausigen Schützen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich alle Kugeln entfernt und zur CSU geschickt. Sie werden sie mit den sichergestellten Waffen vergleichen, aber wie ich gehört habe handelte es sich um zwei G18, damit habt ihr die Tatwaffen gefunden."  
„ Sag so etwas nie, immerhin ist Aiden Lakefield entkommen, vielleicht hat er die Tatwaffe mitgenommen."  
Lanie blickte in amüsiert an und räumte die Leichen weg, Javier half ihr dabei und schaute verwundert auf den anderen Arbeitsplatz. „ Wo ist eigentlich Perlmutter?"  
„ Soll ich ihn zitieren?" Javier lachte nur, weil er genau wusste was Perlmutter gesagt haben wird. Lanie drehte sich von ihm weg und wusch sich die Hände. „ Wie konnte Lakefield eigentlich die Lagerhalle unbemerkt verlassen?"  
„ Keine Ahnung, ich dachte das Ryan und ich Schuld haben, doch Beckett sagte: Sie hätte Schuld. Ich dachte eigentlich das du mehr weißt, als ich."  
„Nein, leider nicht." Dr. Parish zog sich die Schutzkleidung aus und warf sie in den Müll. „ Sie ist neuer Dings nicht sehr gesprächig."  
Javier nickte ihr wissend zu: „ Ich hoffe Castle hat nicht wieder etwas unüberlegtes getan."  
Lanie ging durch die Leichenhalle und schaltete sämtliche Lampen aus, Javier warte an der Tür auf sie, als sie ihn erreichte betätigte er den letzten Lichtschalter und beide gingen. „ Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" Lanie atmete erleichtert auf: „ Das wäre perfekt. Ich will nur noch nach Hause." Esposito nickte ihr zustimmend zu und begleitete sie in die Garage. Verstreut wie sie in diesem Moment der Müdigkeit war, hatte Lanie vergessen die Obduktionsberichte auf Becketts Schreibtisch zulegen. Bevor sie aus dem Auto stieg und sich bei Esposito verabschiedete überreichte sie ihm die Akten und ging. Endlich hatte sie die Arbeit hinter sich und konnte entspannen. Lanie hoffte in brünstig das jetzt genug gestorben waren.


	7. 6 Kapitel

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Gesicht, verschlafen öffnete Kate ihre Augen und blickte sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um. Sie entdeckte ihre Hose auf dem Boden und stutzte kurz. Warum lag alles verstreut auf dem Boden und wem gehörten die restlichen Sachen. Kate wollte sich gerade strecken, als sie einen Körper neben sich spürte, verwirrt drehte sie sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte sie verblüfft auf die Gestalt, doch die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht schlich sich in ihr Gehirn, was sie daran hinderte aufzuschreien. Sie beobachte Richard weiter und spürte eine Zufriedenheit in sich und etwas anderes. Wenn sie an die Nacht dachte, erregte sie und musste sich zusammen reißen nicht über Castle herzufallen. Eins musste man ihm lassen, er wusste genau wie er eine Frau bis zum Rand der Ekstase brachte. Er hatte so viele Gesichter, doch das was er ihr letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte war Neu für sie. Kate wusste dass er mehr als dieser zwölfjährige Junge oder der Playboy war. Er war immerhin auch ein liebender Vater, doch jetzt zeigte er ihr seine wirkliche Seite. Zufrieden schlummerte er weiter, Kate musste sich von seinem Anblick trennen, als sie auf die Uhr schaute. Erschrocken stellte sie fest dass sie verschlafen hatte, eigentlich wollte sie um eins wieder im Revier sein, doch jetzt würde sie es nicht mehr schaffen.  
Vorsichtig kroch sie aus dem Bett, instinktiv griff sie nach der Überdecke und wollte sich diese um den Körper wickeln. Sie wusste das, das lächerlich war, Castle hatte mit ihr geschlafen und zwangsläufig sie auch nackt gesehen, vor wem versteckte sie sich also? Sie wusste es nicht und wollte sich gerade erheben, als zwei starke Arme sich um ihren Körper schlungen. Kate spürte die heißen Küsse auf ihren Nacken und fröstelte erregt. „ Wo willst du hin?" fragte Richard unter seinen Küssen. Kate legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lächelte zufrieden, sie spürte wie Castle ihren Körper auf das Bett zog. Als sie rücklings darauf lag, tauchte Castle über ihr auf und blickte sie mit einer Leidenschaft an, die Kate den Atem raubte. Er beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und küsste sich an ihren Hals weiter nach unten. Als er an der störenden Decke ankam, blickte er wieder zu Kate und lächelte sie sanft an. Warum wollte diese Frau sich verstecken, dass hatte sie nun wirklich nicht nötig, doch es gefiel ihm, genau das machte sie so außergewöhnlich.  
Er spürte wie Kate seine Arme festhielt und ihr linkes Bein sich an seine Hüfte legte, plötzlich wurde er herum gerissen und lag unter ihr. Castle blickte leicht überrascht zu ihr auf und versuchte ihre Lippen zu erhaschen, doch Kate ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu. Sie beugte sich zu seiner Brust und hauchte ihm leichte küsse drauf. Richard versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, Kate ließ ihn gewähren und spürte gleich darauf seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte. Er zog ihren Körper näher an sich und spürte ihre nackte Haut auf seiner. Kate richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
Ein lautes Pochen ließ beide aufhorchen, verwirrt blickte Kate zur Schlafzimmertür. Schnell ließ sie von Richard ab und stand auf, nackt rannte sie aus dem Zimmer direkt ins Bad und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Sie rannte zur Wohnungstür und öffnete diese schnell, überrascht blickte sie in die Gesichter von Kevin und Javier. „ Haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Javier und blickte Kate stirnrunzelnd an. Ihre Haare waren verwuschelt, aber was Javier am meisten überraschte waren die wundgeküssten Lippen. „ Was wollt ihr hier?"  
„ Dich abholen. Ähm können wir reinkommen und warten bist du fertig bist?" Kate ließ beide vorbei, schwungvoll setzten sich beide auf die Couch und starrten sie an. Erst jetzt wurde Kate klar das Richard noch hier war, schnell ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, doch Castle war weg, verwirrt blickte sie sich um und hörte wie jemand unter der Dusche stand. Als sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, blickten die beiden Detectives auf und schauten verblüfft zu ihr. „ Ich dachte du bist unter der Dusche." sagte Ryan, als Kate sich neben ihn setzte. Sie sahen deutlich wie Kate errötete und grinsten daraufhin bis zu beide Ohren. Als die Badezimmertür sich öffnete, blickten alle zu Castle, Kate sprang sofort auf und holte ihre Sachen. Richard hatte nicht einmal Zeit richtig aus dem Bad zu treten, als Kate sich an ihm vorbei drängelte und die Tür schloss. Castle blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher und ging an den Detectives vorbei geradewegs in die Küche. Dort suchte er in allen Schränken nach Kaffee und Tassen, als er beides gefunden hatte, drehte er sich zu den Beiden um. „ Wollt ihr auch einen Kaffee?" er ernte ein rasches Nicken und widmete sich wieder der Kaffeemaschine. Als dieser fertig war, goss Castle den Kaffee in vier Tassen und reichte Javier und Ryan zwei davon. Er stellte die anderen auf den kleinen Couchtisch und setzte sich neben Ryan. Er sah die fragenden Gesichter der Beiden und trank genüsslich ein Schluck. Die anhaltende Stille wurde durch das öffnen der Badezimmertür unterbrochen. Kate trat heraus und setzte neben Castle, schnell nahm sie sich ihre Tasse und trank das heiße Gebräu. Ein leises Räuspern durch brach die erneute Stille: „ Seid ihr dann fertig?" fragte Javier und lehnte sich nach vorn um beide zu sehen. Kate erhob sich und ging wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, dort suchte sie ihr Handy, welches unter ihrem Bett lag. Die Männer standen kurz darauf auf, Castle sah seine Jacke auf den Boden liegen und hob sie auf. Als er sich bückte blickte er kurz zum Schlafzimmer und sah wie Kate unter das Bett griff. „ Na Castle, diese Mal kannst du nicht behaupten, dass nichts zwischen euch läuft." spottete Ryan.  
„ Jungs, ihr werde keine Details von mir hören." grinste Richard die beiden an und hob Kates Mantel auf. Als diese aus ihrem Schlafzimmer trat, hielt Castle ihr den Mantel hin und zog ihn ihr an. Ohne ein weitere Worte verließ sie ihre Wohnung, gefolgt von den drei Männern.  
Javier setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr Richtung Revier.

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Kate fühlte sich ein wenig Unbehagen, als sie an ihren Schreibtisch vorbei lief. Sie wusste das Esposito und Ryan sie später ausfragen werden, was zwischen ihr und Castle lief, doch wusste sie es selber? Als sie aufwachte war der Tag einfach perfekt, seine Nähe zu spüren war mehr als befriedigend. Sie wusste genau, wenn Esposito und Ryan sie nicht gestört hätten, hätte sie wieder mit ihm geschlafen. Wo lief das alles hin? War es nur Sex oder mehr, verwirrt über die neue Situation blickte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch und entdeckte die Obduktionsberichte von Lanie. Sie hatte tatsächlich jetzt schon alles fertig, Kate blätterte durch die Berichte und war nicht überrascht über die Ergebnisse.  
Was sie verblüffte war das auch die Ballistik ihre Berichte fertig hatten. Es handelte sich eindeutig bei allen Toden um die gleichen Waffen, welche sichergestellt wurden. Damit wusste Kate, dass Aiden Lakefield sicherlich bewaffnet war und zwar mit der Mordwaffe an Ewa Jalowy. Auch der Bericht der CSU lag bereits auf ihren Tisch, Kate stellte fest dass alle gearbeitet hatten und diesen Fall versuchten zu lösen und was machte sie? Sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit Richard Castle zu schlafen, doch musste sie selbst zugeben, dass sie sich entspannt fühlte.  
Als Kate den Bericht las, stutzte sie kurz, warum wurden hunderte von Waffen in dieser Halle gelagert? War Aiden Lakefield etwa mehr als ein Frauenschmuggler, war er auch ein Waffendealer? Langsam verstand Kate Lakefield nicht mehr, wer war verdammt nochmal dieser Kerl.  
„ Beckett." rief plötzlich Cpt. Montgomery aus seinem Büro, erst jetzt wurde Kate bewusst dass die anderen bei ihm waren. Sie lief schnell zu ihm und trat ein. „ Ja, Sir."  
„ Ich wurde heute von der polnischen- und tschechischen Botschaft angerufen. Man hat die Leichen identifiziert."  
„ So schnell?"  
„ Wir hatten Glück, durch den Tod von Ewa Jalowy waren die Behörden alarmiert und hatten gleich die Bilder der Leichen eingefordert." Cpt. Montgomery reichte Kate die Bilder der Vermissten mit den Namen. „ Es handelt sich um Anka Piecek, Basia Pajak und Danuta Nowak aus Polen. Die anderen sind Ruzika Nemec, Zdenka Kucera, Jirschina Horák und Mila Cech aus Tschechien. Die Leichen sollen heute noch geholt werden." Kate blickte auf die Gesichter der Toten, warum wollten sie nur aus ihrem Land verschwinden und ein besseres Leben beginnen. Was hatten Sie jetzt davon? Ihre trüben Gedanken wurden just unterbrochen, als Special Agent Starr an die Tür des Büros klopfte. Er warte nicht darauf eine Einladung zu bekommen, sondern betrat Selbstbewusst, wie er war, das Büro des Captains. „ Ich habe Ihnen Luíz de Lima mitgebracht. Soll er in den Verhörraum?"  
Kate blickte verwundert zu ihm, sie hätte nicht gedacht dass er sein Versprechen hält. Ryan war es der zuerst reagierte und Special Agent Starr hinaus führte und ihm den Verhörraum zeigte.  
„Na Detective Beckett, darauf haben Sie doch gewartet. Machen Sie ihm Angst!" sagte Roy Montgomery und grinste. Kate verstand und nickte ihm schnell zu. Sie, Esposito und Castle verließen das Büro und gingen zum Observationsraum, als Kate durch das Fenster schaute und Luíz seelenruhig dasitzen sah, kochte die Wut in ihr. Aufgebracht lief sie aus dem Raum und machte ruckartig die Tür zu Verhörraum auf, Luíz zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Kate füllte mit ihrer Präsenz den kompletten Raum aus und knallte die Akte auf den Tisch. Die Detectives und Castle beobachten ihr auftreten und zogen merklich die Luft ein. „ Das wird hässlich." sagte Javier grinsend und holte einen Geldschein heraus. Andrew Jackson lächelte Ryan verführerisch an. „ Du wettest 20$?"  
„ Yo, Mann bist du dabei?" Ryan überlegte noch, plötzlich legte Castle einen weiteren zwanzig Dollarschein in Javiers Hand. „ Ich bin dabei. Er überlebt keine 10 Minuten!" Siegessicher blickte er zwischen Ryan und Esposito hin und her. „ 10 Minuten, das wäre zu schnell. Ich sage Beckett verlässt ein Mal das Zimmer und danach ist er weich." Kevin blickte durch das Fenster und nickte zustimmend: „ Bin dabei. Er wird reden, wen Beckett gerade die Tür öffnen will." Die drei Männer schauten wieder interessiert durch die Scheibe und warteten.

„ Also Luíz, endlich lernen wir uns kennen. Ich bin Detective Beckett. Sie wissen bestimmt warum Sie hier sind, oder?" De Lima blickte Kate desinteressiert an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Kate schlug die Akte auf und warf ihm das Bild von Ewa Jalowy hin. „ Kennen Sie diese Frau?"  
„ Sollte ich?" Kate zog das Bild von Ewas Leichnam aus der Akte und legte es ihm hin. „ Sie kennen Ewa wohl eher so!" Sie sah wie Luíz leicht auf seinem Stuhl herum rutschte. „ Haben Sie sie getötet?"  
„ Was soll das! Sie haben keine Beweise und halten mich hier fest!"  
„ Keine Beweise! Wir haben Sie mit acht Leichen gefunden, dass heißt Normalerweise Todesstrafe!"  
„ Da kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen das es in unseren Bundesstaat keine mehr gibt." spottete Luíz und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„ Sie wissen also nicht dass immer noch darüber diskutiert wird. Das ist jetzt auch egal Lebenslang werden Sie auf jeden Fall bekommen."  
„ Mit welchen Beweisen, Detective." Kate lächelte ihn an und zog ein Blatt Papier aus der Akte.  
„ Wir haben Ihre Fingerabdrücke auf den zwei Glock 18 Pistolen sichergestellt. Mit diesen Waffen wurden eindeutig alle acht Frauen ermordet. Reicht Ihnen das?"  
„ Ich habe Sie nicht getötet, keine von Ihnen!" schrie plötzlich Luíz aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „ Setzen Sie sich." sagte Kate ruhig, aber bestimmend. De Lima hörte nicht auf sie und geisterte durch das Zimmer. „ Setzen!" schrie sie nun lauter, ihre immer noch beherrschte Stimme ließ Luíz zusammen zucken. Er lief wieder zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich hin. Kate sah Panik in seinen Augen, aber auch Wut. „ Gut, haben wir das schon mal geklärt. Jetzt will ich wissen, wer hat Sie umgebracht?" Sie sah deutlich wie er mit sich kämpfte: „ Luíz, man hat Sie herein gelegt, wenn Sie mir nicht klar und deutlich sagen wer das war, gehen Sie in den Knast!"  
„ Es war Aiden Lakefield." seine Stimme klang wie ein Wimmern, als er endlich verstand in welcher Lage er sich befand. „ Er hat herausgefunden das Sie." er zeigte auf Ewas Bild: „ eine Mitarbeiterin des OSZE war. Er hat sie umgebracht, ich sollte die Leiche entsorgen." Er machte eine Pause und blickte auf seine Hände, welche er nervös in einander verknotet hatte. „ Weiter Luíz, was ist danach passiert?"  
„ Er hat nach dem die restlichen Mädchen erfolgreich angekommen waren, die zwei Russen getötet." Kate zog zwei Bilder aus ihrer Mappe, angeekelt blickte Luíz weg und nickte kurz. „ Aber war verdammt sauer über die Entwicklung, deshalb sagte er: Wir müssen alles vernichten! Ich… wusste nicht das er damit meinte alle zu töten, das müssen Sie mir glauben!" flehte Luíz und versuchte Kates Hand zu packen, schnell zog sie diese weg und lehnte sich an ihrem Stuhl zurück. „ Er hat einfach so Rachel getötet und später die Mädchen, danach reichte er mir die Waffen und sagte er würde kurz die Lage checken."  
„ Sie lügen!" stellte Kate fest und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„ Nein, das tue ich nicht!"  
„ Wir haben die Lagerhalle observiert. Ein Mädchen versuchte zu entkommen und wurde zurück gezogen. Waren Sie das?"  
„ Nein, verdammt. Das war Aiden! Ich sollte Rachels Leiche verstauen und verstecken. Er hat alle getötet und ist danach abgehauen! Ich war danach im Büro und wurde von ihren Männern erwischt!"  
„ Wo ist er hin, Luíz?"  
„ Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt. Vielleicht hat er das Land schon verlassen!" Kate blickte sich die jämmerliche Gestalt vor sich an und wusste dass er nichts wusste. Als sie aufstand, schaute Luíz sie hoffend an. „ Werden Sie das dem Staatsanwalt sagen?"  
„ Ich werde es erwähnen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts." Als Kate den Türknauf berührte hörte sie Luízs Stimme: „ Ich würde nach Florida fliehen und danach nach Kuba." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. „ Danke." damit verschwand sie und ließ einen am Boden zerstörten Luíz de Lima zurück. Beckett öffnete die Tür zum Observationsraum und wurde von Castle überrumpelt. Er küsste sie schnell und strahlte über beide Ohren. Verwirrt blickte Kate zu Javier, welcher zerknirscht zu ihr schaute, Ryan hingegen blickte genauso verwirrt wie Kate. „ He, Castle ich habe auch Recht gehabt."  
„ Natürlich Honeymilk." er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem zehn Dollarschein und reichte Ryan seinen Gewinn. „ Glück, Castle. Beckett dein Verhör war Spitze, was werden wir jetzt machen?" fragte Javier als Ablenkung.  
„ Ich…ähm. Was habt ihr hier gemacht?" Unschuldig blickten die Männer zu ihr und stahlen sich aus dem Zimmer. Richard legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter und führte Kate zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „ Wir haben gewettet und ich hatte Recht." Glücklich über seinen Sieg, achtete er nicht auf Becketts Gesicht, er ließ plötzlich von ihr ab als sie leicht wütend sprach: „ Jungs, was fällt euch eigentlich ein zu wetten!" ertappt blickten sie in Kates Gesicht. „ ohne mich!" Verwirrt schauten die Jungs sie an und überlegten, ob Kate das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte. Castle war der Erste der ihren Scherz verstand und beugte sich zu ihr: „ Sexy, humorvoll, außergewöhnlich, ich glaube ich bin verliebt."  
„ Du glaubst es?" fragte Kate leise, sie sah wie Ryan und Esposito versuchten etwas zuhören, doch nicht näher heran treten wollten.  
„Nein, eigentlich bin ich mir sicher." Kate spürte seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte, doch bevor er sie küssen konnte drückte sie ihn leicht von sich. Sie sah seinen Schmollmund und musste grinsen, da war wieder der kleine Junge, der nicht das bekam was er wollte. Als Kate sich zu Ryan und Esposito drehte, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen. Verwirrt blickten die Detectives hinter sich und sahen Tom Demming.

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Kate spürte Schuldgefühle in sich, doch der leichte Druck an ihrer Hüfte ließ sie wieder entspannen. Sie fasste unbewusste zu Castles Hand und strich leicht darüber. Javier dreht sich komplett zu Demming und begrüßte diesen freudestrahlend. „ Yo, Mann was machst du hier?" Tom blickte wütend von Castle weg und schaute Esposito an. „ Ich habe gehört, dass ihr Aiden Lakefield sucht." Auch Ryan hatte sich nun zu Tom gedreht und nickte ihm nur zu. Kate musste sich zusammen reißen ihn nicht anzustarren, deshalb blickte sie zu Ryan und lauschte dem Gespräch. „ Ja, warum?"  
„ Wir haben sein Wagen gefunden auf der Interstate 295." antwortete Tom. „ Was habt ihr mit Ihm zu tun?"  
„ Aiden Lakefield ist seit Jahren bei uns ein Verdächtiger. Wir haben leider nie Beweise gefunden, doch hat er vor 3 Jahren mit Komplizen versucht eine Bank zu überfallen. Wir haben seine Komplizen fassen können, doch Lakefield selbst konnte uns immer entwichen. Als ein Officer sein Auto fand, ließ er das Kennzeichen kontrollieren. So haben wir davon erfahren. Und eure nächtliche Razzia in diesem Lagerhaus ist in aller Munde." Richard blickte verwirrt zwischen den Männern hin und her: „ Ähm war Lakefield auch dort?"  
Tom schaute zu ihm und hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrien, doch als er Kate anblickte und diesen Blick der Zufriedenheit sah, antworte ruhig und gelassen. „ Er ist weggerannt, als der Officer ihm helfen wollte. Jetzt hat er sich in einem leer stehenden Wohnhaus verschanzt. Ein paar Uniformierte stehen davor." Wie aufs Stichwort trat Capt. Montgomery zu ihnen. „ Ich habe gerade erfahren das Aiden Lakefield gefunden wurde. Nehmen Sie diesen Mann endlich gefangen." Ryan und Esposito nickten Montgomery zu und holten ihre Waffen aus dem Schrank, auch Kate steckte ihre Waffe zurück in das Holster und zog sich ihre Jacke an. „ Yo, Tom kommst du mit?"  
„ Nein, ich habe noch Papierkram zu erledigen." Ohne sich zu verabschieden, ging er schnell aus dem Revier und drehte sich nicht um.  
„ Ryan, ruf die Verstärkung." Ryan zückte sein Handy und wählte die Nummer, während er redete stiegen die Anderen in den Fahrstuhl und warteten auf ihn.  
Javier und Kevin fuhren hinter Kate her. Castle spürte die drückende Stille und beobachtete Kate. Sie spürte seine Blicke, ließ sich dieses Mal, aber nicht ablenken und raste durch die Stadt.  
„ Geht es dir gut, Kate?"  
„ Ich bin nur konzentriert. Und bevor ich dort wieder damit anfangen muss, du bleibst im Wagen. Wenn ich dich auch nur aus dem Wagen treten sehe"  
„ erschießt du mich?" unterbrach er sie und erntete einen wütenden Blick. „ Nein, ich habe nur 15 Kugeln, da werde ich keine verschwenden." Castle sah ihr kleines Grinsen und wusste wieder warum er sich in diese Frau verliebt hatte. „ Versprich mir einfach dass du im Auto bleibst und nicht den Helden spielen wirst." Kate sah seine gerunzelte Stirn und wartete auf seine Antwort. „ Ich kann dir das nicht versprechen." Bevor Kate ihn wütend anblicken konnte sah sie die Polizeileuchten und parkte hinter einem Polizeiwagen. Castle warte nicht auf eine Antwort von ihr, sondern sprang schnell aus dem Auto. Beckett folgte ihm und wollte Richard zurück ziehen, doch dieser stand bei einem Officer und redete, auch Ryan und Esposito traten zu ihm. „ Der Mann ist bewaffnet und hat die Tür verbarrikadiert. Wir könnten, aber von hinten durch die Tür stürmen. Was sagen Sie dazu Detective?" Erst jetzt hatte der Uniformierte zu Beckett geschaut und wartete. „ Ihre Männer werden an der Vordertür versuchen durch zukommen und wir gehen von Hinten rein."  
„ Wollen Sie noch ein paar Männer?" Kate blickte zu Javier und überließ es ihm. „ Nein, je weniger wir sind desto besser." Der Officer nickte verstehend und ging zu seinen Männern. Die Detectives und Castle begaben sich wieder zu ihren Autos. Als Kate den Kofferraum öffnete und ihre Schutzweste heraus holte, sah sie die braune Tüte in der Castle Weste lag. Sie nahm die Weste heraus und reichte diese Richard, verwirrt blickte er zu ihr und nahm ihr die Weste ab. Als Richard sich diese gerade umschnallen wollte, spürte er Kates Hand auf seiner linken Schulter. Er blickte in ihre grünen Augen, Kate strich langsam seine Brust entlang und verharrte, wie er feststellen musste, auf seiner Narbe. „ Wenn du mit reingehst, was du auch tun wirst, will ich dass du hinter mir bleibst und wenn jemand schießt versteckst du dich, verstanden?" Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Narbe, doch jetzt blickte sie ihn direkt an. „ Versprochen." Richard nahm ihre Hand von seiner Brust und hielt sie fest, bevor Kate etwas erwidern konnte küsste er sie sanft. Er spürte das Kate in den Kuss hinein lächelte, er entzog sich von ihren Lippen und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr. „Ich liebe dich." Richard blickte Kate an und sah ihren verblüfften Ausdruck, ihre Lippen standen ein kleinwenig offen, doch sah er auch etwas anderes in ihren Augen, bevor er sie fragen konnte tippte Kate auf seine Weste. „ Zieh sie an, damit wir endlich loslegen können." Amüsiert schaute Castle ihr hinterher und schnallte sich die Weste rum. Er lief hinter ihr her und versuchte mit ihr Schritt zuhalten. Javier und Kevin warteten bereits auf die Beiden an der Hintertür, Kate sah wie Esposito sein Schrotgewehr bereithielt und an der Tür stand. Als Kate und Castle bei ihnen ankamen, zog sie eine zweite Waffe aus dem Holster und reichte diese Richard. „ Sei vorsichtig damit. Ich will nämlich noch eine Nacht mit dir verbringen können." grinste sie ihn verschmitzt an und ging zu Javier, dieser nickte ihr zu und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen.  
Leise quietschend ging diese auf, Ryan trat vor und leuchte mit seiner Lampe hinein. Langsam folgte ihm Javier und überprüfte alle Ecken. Sie befanden sich in einem langen schmalen Gang, welcher auf der rechten Seite nach unten in den Keller führte und geradeaus in den ersten Stock. Javier zeigte zum Keller und sah wie Ryan an ihm vorbei darauf zu lief. Vorsichtig lief er die Treppen nach unten und gelang an die Kellertür, dort rüttelte er leicht an dieser und stellte fest dass sie verschlossen war. Ryan ging die Treppen wieder nach oben und schüttelte seinen Kopf, leise flüsterte zu allen: „ Verschlossen."  
Esposito ging weiter die Treppen nach oben und durchleuchte das Treppenhaus. Er sah auf der rechten Seite eine Tür, als er Ryan gerade das Zeichen geben wollte zu ihm zustoßen, sah er das die Tür aufgebrochen wurde, doch nun verbarrikadiert war. Langsam drehte er sich weiter zu den Treppen und durchsuchte weiter das Treppenhaus, als er sich felsenfest sicher war das niemand hier war, signalisierte er Ryan zu ihm zu kommen. Kate und Castle folgten ihm und gingen leise zur Eingangstür, vorsichtig versuchten sie die Bretter, welche daran lehnten, wegzuräumen. Als der Weg frei war, hörte Kate wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie und Castle wurden durch die Taschenlampen geblendete und mussten sich weg drehen. Es traten sechs Uniformierte ein und verteilten sich in dem Treppenhaus. Leise schlich Javier weiter die Treppen hinauf, er gelang zur nächsten Etage und schaute sich um. Es waren drei Wohnungen vorhanden, alle Türen standen leicht offen. Er zeigte den Uniformierten, dass sie die Wohnungen durchsuchen sollten. Sie teilten sich auf, jeweils zwei durchsuchten eine Wohnung. Esposito, Ryan, Beckett und Castle liefen weiter die Treppen nach oben.  
In der dritten Etage waren alle Türen abgeschlossen, Kate wollte erst auf die Uniformierten warten, doch plötzlich hörte sie Schritte über sich. Sie sah dass auch Javier die Geräusche hörte, sie wollte ihn gerade aufhalten, doch stürmte er schnell die Treppe nach oben, geschwind folgte sie ihm. Castle und Ryan standen verwundert da und warteten auf ein Zeichen von Kate.  
Esposito hockte sich auf die Treppe und lugte leicht über den Treppenabsatz, er spürte das Kate ihm gefolgt war. Sie hockte sich hinter ihm und er spürte ihren Atem in seinem Nacken. „ Siehst du jemanden?" flüsterte sie leise zu ihm. Seine Antwort war ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, Javier blickte weiter und sah wie eine Wohnungstür offen stand, als er niemanden erblickte stand er leise auf und lief geduckt dorthin. Er stellte sich neben die Tür und wartete auf Kate, diese leuchte kurz die Treppen wieder nach unten, damit Ryan endlich zu ihnen aufschloss. Als sie die Schritte der beiden Männer hörte ging sie schnell zu Esposito. Javier trat leise an die Tür und stupste sie auf, langsam blickte er um den Türrahmen und leuchtete in die Wohnung. Die Aufteilung der Wohnung war eine ungünstige Lage. Javier leuchte den langen Gang entlang und sah auf der rechten Seite zwei Türen, genauso auf der linken. Geradeaus stand die letzte Tür einen Spaltbreit offen. Leise schlich Esposito in die Wohnung und ging den Gang entlang, als Ryan Kate erreichte zeigte sie ihm dass er Javier folgen soll. Kate blickte kurz zu Castle und betrat nun auch den Gang. Esposito reichte die Tür und hockte sich wieder hin, Ryan tat es ihm gleich nur Kate und Castle stellten sich an die rechte Wand und warteten. Javier stupste die Tür kurz mit seiner Hand an und zielte mit seinem Schrotgewehr in das Zimmer, durch seine aufmontierte Lampe wurde das Zimmer erhellt. Er lugte gerade nach links, als er eine Gestalt vorbeihuschen sah. Javier zielte in die Richtung, doch ein lauter Knall und ein Schmerz im Rücken ließ ihn taumeln. Er stürzte nach vorn und lag auf dem Boden, sein Schrotgewehr klemmte unter ihm. Jetzt sah er die Gestalt direkt vor sich, nur war Lakefield hinter ihm. Javier blickte in den Spiegel und ärgerte sich über seinen Fehler. Er wollte sich auf den Rücken drehen und sein Schrotgewehr nehmen, doch ein Gegenstand traf ihn an der Schläfe. Schwärze umnebelte ihn, erschöpft verlor er sein Bewusstsein.  
Ryan musste mit ansehen wie sein Freund und Partner von einer Kugel getroffen wurde, er wollte ihn am Knöchel zurück zerren, doch gerade als er ihn fasste flog ein Gegenstand gegen Javiers Kopf. Ryan sprang schnell zurück in den Gang und hockte sich hin. Er spürte eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter und erschrak, kurz darauf sah er Kate hinter sich und entspannte sich wieder. „ Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie aufgeregt. „ Esposito wurde getroffen. Er liegt bewusstlos in dem Zimmer."  
„ Weißt du wo Lakefield steht?" fragte Castle neben Kate. „ Ich habe einen Gegenstand fliegen sehen, von rechts, aber Lakefield kann die Position geändert haben." Beckett checkte ihre Waffe und drückte Ryan gegen die Wand, er blickte verwirrt zu ihr als sie sich vor die Tür hockte. Erst jetzt verstanden Castle und er was Kate vor hatte. „ Nein!" riefen sie aus einem Mund. Kate beachtete sie nicht und drückte die Tür wieder auf. Sie blickte nach links und entdeckte Javier auf dem Boden, kurz zuckte sie zusammen als sie eine Gestalt in der Ecke sah, doch bei näherer Betrachtung sah sie das es ein Spiegel war. Ryan hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, durch den Spiegel wusste sie wo Lakefield stand. Kate versuchte mit ihrer Hand an Javiers Knöchel zu kommen und ihn zu rütteln, doch als sie ihn gerade packte sah sie im Spiegel wie Lakefield zu Esposito schaute, schnell zog sich Kate zurück und beobachtete.  
Lakefield hatte ihre Hand nicht entdeckt, doch hatte er Esposito wiedererkannt, pure Wut erfasste ihn. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte diesen Bullen in den Rücken geschossen, doch war er sich sicher dass er eine Schutzweste trug. Im Moment war er bewusstlos, doch sollte er ihn lieber töten oder knebeln. Fieberhaft überlegte er, dann sah er dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, schnell rannte er dort hin und schlug sie gewaltsam zu. Er packte Javier unter den Achseln und zog ihn in die Ecke, dort stand ein Stuhl. Er setzte Javier darauf und rannte zurück zu seinem Schrotgewehr, mit der aufmontierten Lampe durchleuchte Aiden das Zimmer. Der Spiegel gehörte zu einem alten heruntergekommenen Schrank Lakefield riss die Tür auf und suchte nach etwas brauchbaren. Er hatte Glück und fand ein Stück Schnur, geschwind lief er wieder zu Esposito und band ihn an den Stuhl fest. Als er fertig war schlug er Javier ins Gesicht, damit er endlich wieder wach wurde.  
Flatternd öffnete sich seine Augen, der Nebel lichtete sich nur langsam, doch als Javier versuchte seine Hände zubewegen spürte er die Schnur in sein Fleisch schneiden. Schnell hörte er auf sich zu bewegen und blickte zu Lakefield auf. „ Wir haben das Gebäude umzingelt, Aiden." Als Javier sein Satz beendet hatte, drehte Lakefield sich kurz um. Esposito sah die Wut an seiner Körperhaltung, er wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, doch Aiden drehte sich abrupt um und schlug Javier in die Magengrube. Er sackte kurz zusammen, doch Aiden ließ ihn nicht mit einer Wucht schlug seine Faust in Javiers Gesicht ein. Esposito spürte dass ihn die Ohnmacht holen wollte, doch versuchte er wach zubleiben und spuckte das aufkommende Blut heraus. Aiden ging währenddessen zum Fenster und spähte heraus. Er konnte nicht viel sehen, dadurch er sich nicht sicher wahr ob vielleicht Scharfschützen in der Nähe waren, deshalb hielt er Abstand.  
Als er wieder zu Javier lief, hörte er Schritte unter sich. „ Wie viele seid ihr?" fragte Aiden ruhig. Als Javier nicht sofort antwortete ernte er wieder einen Schlag in der Magengrube. „ Wie viele!" schrie er in sein Gesicht. Esposito spürte seinen Speichel auf seinem Gesicht und drehte angeekelt sein Gesicht weg. „ Wir werden dich überrennen, Aiden."  
Javier hatte keine Gelegenheit den Schlag zu sehen, als ihn wieder die Schwärze holte. Sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust, Aiden trat gegen den Stuhl worauf dieser mit Esposito umkippte. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee, er ging zurück zu Javier und band ihn los, schnell zog er ihm die Weste aus und fesselte ihn wieder an den Stuhl. Als Aiden die Weste festschnallte, griff er zu Javiers Schrotgewehr. Seine HK USP steckte er sich ein und hielt das Gewehr mit zwei Händen. Was hatte er zu verlieren, wenn er schon sterben musste wollte er noch ein paar Bullen mitnehmen!


	8. 7 Kapitel

Kate hatte sich gerade zurück gezogen, als die Tür ruckartig zugeschlagen wurde. Sie stellte sich zu Ryan und Castle und atmete aufgeregt. Die Uniformierten stürmten regelrecht zu ihnen und versperrten den Ausgang. Kate drängelte sich durch und warte auf Ryan und Castle. Sie sah die Wut in Ryan's Gesicht und fühlte mit ihm mit. Javier war mehr, als ein Partner für sie, er war auch ein guter Freund. Der wie sie zugeben musste sie verdammt gut kannte. Er hatte ihr nachdem Castle gegangen war immer Mut zugesprochen und ihr in dieser Zeit geholfen und jetzt schaffte sie es nicht ihn daraus zu holen. Wütend trat sie gegen die Wohnungstür und erntete verwirrte Blicke der Uniformierten. Sie wusste wenn Javier etwas passieren würde könnte sie es sich nie verzeihen.  
Ein lauter Knall zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Wohnung. Die Uniformierten drängten aus dem schmalen Gang und positionierten sich im Treppenhaus. Kate, Ryan und Castle stellten sich auf die Treppen und beobachten wie die Tür plötzlich aus den Angeln gerissen wurde. Der Officer, welcher noch im Gang war wurde durch die Tür getroffen. Aiden Lakefield rannte über die Tür und ballerte mit Javiers Schrotgewehr herum. Die Uniformierten legten sich alle ruckartig auf den Boden und hofften verschont zu werden. Dadurch Kate, Ryan und Castle auf der Treppe nach oben standen, übersah Aiden sie und rannte die Treppen nach unten. Beckett war die erste die ihre Fassung wieder gefunden hatte, sie stürmte hinter Lakefield her. „ Stopp, Lakefield!" Als er ihre Stimme vernahm drehte Aiden sich herum und schoss auf Kate, welche sich daraufhin schnell duckte. Aiden rannte weiter, als er schließlich im Erdgeschoss ankam überlegte er welchen Ausgang er nehmen sollte. Er lief zügig zum Hinterausgang und wollte gerade die Tür aufziehen, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Kate ließ Aiden keine Gelegenheit auf sie zu zielen, als sie ihn im Visier hatte drückte sie ab. Es war ein Volltreffer, mitten in die Brust, doch Aiden stand weiterhin aufrecht und grinste sie an. Verwirrt über seine Geste, ließ sie von ihm ab, darauf hatte Aiden gewartet, er zielte auf sie und drückte ab. Beckett hatte keine Chance wegzuspringen, viel zu sehr war sie verwundert, warum sackte dieser Mann nicht in sich zusammen, als sie ihn traf. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie wie Aiden das Schrotgewehr auf sie richtete, als sie den Knall vernahm spürte Kate einen schweren Körper auf sich. Sie blickte zu ihrem Retter und war fassungslos, niemand anderes als Esposito hatte sie gerettet. „ Wie?"  
„ Nicht, jetzt. Wir müssen diesen Kerl aufhalten!" Javier stand von ihr auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. Leicht zog er sie nach oben, erst jetzt kamen auch Ryan und Castle zu ihnen. Ohne weitere Worte rannten die Vier aus dem Haus und suchten Lakefield.  
Er war verschwunden, dass wussten alle sofort als sie aus dem Haus traten, doch Javier rannte plötzlich über die Straße und lief geradewegs in eine Gasse hinein. Ryan versuchte ihn einzuholen, als beide verschwunden waren blickte Kate sich in der Gegend um. Sie hörte wie mehrere Männer auf die Straße vor dem Haus traten und aufgeregt suchten. Doch sie fanden alle niemanden, auch Ryan und Esposito kamen enttäuscht zurück und lehnten sich an ihr Auto. Erst jetzt sah Kate Javiers Verletzungen. „ Sollen wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?"  
„ Was?" verwirrt blickte er zu Kate und verstand nicht, sie nickte zu seinem Gesicht. Javier fasste kurz an seine Schläfe und zuckte zusammen, er blickte desorganisiert auf seine blutige Hand. Beckett sah seine Verwunderung und flüsterte zu Ryan: „ Schaff ihn bitte ins Krankenhaus. Wir treffen uns im Revier." Er nickte ihr zu und nahm Javiers Arm, leicht zog er ihn mit zur Beifahrertür. Ohne Widerrede setzte Esposito sich ins Auto, Ryan winkte Kate und Richard kurz zu und fuhr los. Erschöpft setzte auch Kate sich ins Auto und beobachte Richard beim einsteigen. „ Das war verdammt knapp."  
„ Ja, fast hatten wir ihn!" presste Kate zwischen ihren Zähnen heraus.  
„ Das meine ich nicht, Kate. Verdammt warum bist du einfach ohne Verstärkung losgerannt!"  
„ Was! Du willst mir erklären wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe!" wütend über seine Worte trat sie auf das Gaspedal und raste über die Interstate. „ Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du deinen Job falsch machst. Aber du hättest sterben können." Seine Stimme wurde immer leise, verwirrt blickte Kate zu ihm und sah in seinen Augen Angst. „ Jetzt verstehst du endlich, warum ich nicht will dass du mitkommst."  
„ Es tut mir leid, Kate. Ich wollte nicht."  
„ Ist ok, Rick. Ich habe verstanden." Castle hatte nicht mitbekommen das sie schon angekommen waren, erst als Kate die Tür auf machte begriff er das sie standen. Schnell folgte er ihr und hatte das Bedürfnis seinen Arm um ihren Körper zu legen, doch als er ihr angestrengtes Gesicht sah, wusste er dass es ein Fehler gewesen wäre.

Als Beckett und Castle aus dem Fahrstuhl traten, schauten beide verblüfft zu Ryan. „ Ich sagte doch du sollst ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. Und meiner Meinung nach ist das nicht hier."  
Sie schaute in das ramponierte Gesicht von Javier und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. „ Na ja, ich wollte lieber von einer schönen Frau verarztet werden." Er versuchte zu lächeln, was durch die Prellungen lächerlich aus sah. Kate beobachtete wie ihre Freundin Doktor Parish Esposito verarztete. „ Beckett was werden wir jetzt machen?" fragte Ryan, welcher an seinem Tisch lehnte. „ Schick eine Meldung heraus, ich will diesen Kerl endlich festnehmen." Ryan beugte sich zu seinen Telefon und klingelte durch.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt alle nach Hause gehen?" fragte Lanie und erntet zustimmendes Nicken. Langsam stand Javier auf und ging mit den Männern zum Fahrstuhl, Kate wollte Castle gerade folgen, als Lanie sie aufhielt.  
„ Hast du mir vergessen was zu erzählen?" fragte Lanie und zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben. Kate schaute ertappt zu ihr und lächelte. „ Du willst wissen was zwischen mir und Rick ist."  
„ Rick, also so weit ist es schon." Kate wollte schon weiter laufen, als Lanie nach ihr fasste. „ Habt ihr etwa mit einander geschlafen?" fragte sie verblüfft und blickte in Kates Augen. Lanie brauchte keine Antwort sie sah es in ihren Augen und grinste über beide Ohren. „ Erzähl, Details."  
„ Vergiss es, Lanie."  
„ War es so schlecht?"  
„ Was?"  
„Ich meine den Sex mit …"  
„ Ich weiß was du meinst. Verdammt ich kann es nicht erzählen, es war einfach" Lanie sah wie Kate in ihren Gedanken abtauchte. „ wunderschön."  
„ Ah, na dann ist ja alles gut. Wir wollen doch die Jungs nicht warten lassen." Sie zog Kate mit sich und sah wie sie leicht errötete.  
Die Männern warteten draußen, als Kate und Lanie endlich zu ihnen traten verabschiedeten sich alle. Ryan fuhr Lanie und Javier nach Hause. Kate und Castle standen allein auf dem Fußweg und warteten auf ein Taxi. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten konnten sie endlich nach Hause fahren. „ Wo solls hingehen?" fragte der Fahrer gelangweilt. Erst jetzt wurde Castle bewusst das er nicht wusste wo Kate hin wollte und ob er mit eingeplant war.  
„425 Broome Street, Soho." antwortete Kate für ihn. Er blickte glücklich zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, Kate lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

_New York City  
Manhattan, Soho  
425 Broome Street_

Als das Taxi vor Castles Wohnung hielt, streichelte Richard Kate leicht über die Wange um sie zu wecken. Als sie ihre Augen verschlafen öffnete ließ er von ihr ab und bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Kate stieg aus, gefolgt von Richard, schnell nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tür.  
Als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss, legte er seinen Finger auf die Lippen um Kate zu sagen dass sie ruhig sein soll. Leise schlichen sie zur Treppe und gingen die paar Stufen nach oben, dort angekommen zeigte Castle ihr sein Schlafzimmer. Kate ging voraus und schaute durch das riesige Zimmer, Castle schloss hinter ihr die Tür und bemerkte nicht das Kate stehen geblieben war, leicht lief er gegen sie. Um seine Unachtsamkeit zu vertuschen schlang er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Er sog ihren Duft auf und schloss genüsslich seine Augen. „ Warum hast du so ein großes Zimmer?"  
„ Ich hab die Raumaufteilungen nicht gemacht Kate." antwortete er ihr amüsiert und küsste ihren Hals. Er spürte das Kate sich zu ihm drehte, sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und küsste ihn. Richard knöpfte langsam jeden Knopf ihrer Bluse auf, auch Kate tat dies bei ihm. Triumphierend lächelte sie in den Kuss hinein als sie schneller war als Castle. Sie streifte sein Hemd von ihm und ertastete seine Brust. Auch Castle hatte es geschafft ihre Bluse loszuwerden, er musste kurz lächeln, als ihm bewusst wurde das er sich mit Absicht Zeit ließ, sonst ging das alles viel schneller beim ihm, doch bei Kate – mit Kate war alles anders. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und wanderte von dort zu ihrem BH-Verschluss. Elegant öffnete er diesen und streifte ihn von Kate, er konnte sich an dieser Frau nicht satt sehen. Leicht drängte er sie zum Bett, ohne von ihr abzulassen.

Die Tür wurde laut aufgestoßen und Alexis rannte in das Schlafzimmer. „ Morgen Dad." rief sie vergnügt und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Erschrocken drehte Richard sich zu ihr und richtete sich auf. „ Wo warst du letzte Nacht. Ich hab dich mehrmals versucht anzurufen, doch dein Handy ist aus."  
„ Sorry Sweetie, ich war mit Ka…" erst jetzt fiel ihm ein das sie neben ihm lag, schnell tastete er mit seiner Hand auf das Bett doch es war leer. „ Kate ist unten, deswegen bin ich hier. Wir wollen frühstücken." Castle versuchte aufzustehen, als Alexis sich von ihm wegdrehte und verschmitzt fragte: „ Und seit wann?"  
Richard lief schnell ins Bad und putzte sich seine Zähne. Alexis wartete währenddessen auf seinem Bett und grinste. Als Richard aus dem Bad trat hatte er ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen und lief zu seinen Kleiderschrank. „ Dad."  
„ Gestern." brachte er leise heraus, als er sich sein Kaschmirpullover anzog. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen herunter, als Castle die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte war seine gute Stimmung ein kleinwenig betrübt. „ Mutter, willst du heute nicht mit Chad frühstücken?" Martha blickte belustigt zu ihm und empfing ihn mit einer Umarmung. Als Richard Kate entdeckte beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich, danach setzte er sich gegenüber von ihr und blickte auf seinen Teller. „ Wer hat den das Frühstück gemacht?" fragte er in die Runde. „ Ich." sagte Alexis und goss ihm Kaffee ein. „ So und ihr Zwei habt ihr den Kerl schon geschnappt?" fragte Martha beiläufig und blickte zwischen beiden hin und her. „ Nein, noch nicht. Wir haben Ihn verloren und…" Ein Klingeln unterbrach Kate. Alexis stand verwundert auf und ging zur Tür, als sie sie öffnete blickte sie zu drei Männern. Zwei von ihnen erkannte sie, es waren die Detektives Esposito und Ryan, doch der Andere war ihr Unbekannt. „ Morgen, Alexis. Ist dein Vater da?" fragte Ryan und versuchte in die Wohnung zu blickten. „ Ja, wir frühstücken gerade." Sie zeigte hinein und die drei Männer liefen an ihr vorbei. Castle schaute verwundert zu den Männern, Martha hörte kurz wie Kate sich verschluckte. Sie blickte zu ihr und sah das überraschte Gesicht. Erst jetzt erblickte auch Martha den Anderen Mann, er stand ein wenig Abseits und fühlte sich ihrer Meinung nach unwohl. Esposito stellte sich gemütlich neben den Tisch und grinste Kate an, dabei griff er zu einem Baconstück und aß es schnell. „ Wir haben eine Spur. Seid ihr bereit?" Kate hatte erst jetzt ihren Blick von dem dritten Mann gelöst und nickte Javier zu. Galant stand sie auf und wollte ihren Teller wegräumen, doch Alexis hielt sie auf. „ Ich und Oma machen das." Beckett wollte sich gerade wieder zu ihren Detektives umdrehen, als Castle sie von Hinten erfasste und leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „ Geht es dir gut?"  
„ Ich habe dir nie gesagt warum ich mit Tom Schluss gemacht habe."  
„ Ist es den wichtig?" Kate drehte sich zu ihm und blickte direkt in seine blauen, treuen Augen. „ Wegen dir."  
„ Was? Können wir das später bereden oder sagst du das jetzt weil er gerade in meiner Wohnung steht?"  
„ Wenn ich ihn sehe fühle ich mich schuldig und." Richard legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und stoppte sie. „ Es lässt sich nicht ändern. Jetzt kümmern wir uns erst einmal um Lakefield und heute Abend reden wir darüber, einverstanden?" Ihre Antwort war ein inniger Kuss. Als sich beide zu den Anderen begaben, hatte Demming sich weg gedreht und erkundschaftete mit seinem Blick die Wohnung. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und fuhren zum Revier. 

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Demming heftete eine Stadtkarte an die Tafel und umkreiste die Lagerhalle in der das angebliche Steuerberatungsbüro lag, danach zeichnete er das abgebrannte Haus nach und erklärte den Detektives und Castle das es sich um die Wohnung von Aiden Lakefield handelte. „ Wir haben durch Informationen eine zweite Lagerhalle gefunden, genau hier." Er zeigte auf eine Halle in der Bronx. „ Bist du dir da sicher, das Lakefield auch dort ist?" fragte Kate und sah seinen erfreuten Ausdruck, es war das erste Mal seit sie sich wieder gesehen hatten, dass Kate ihn ansprach. „ Wir haben das Haus observiert und einen Mann gesehen, welcher sich hineinschlich. Wir sind uns nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber es ist besser als nichts."  
„ Wie viele Männer hast du?"  
„ Vier stehen vorn und fünf hinten. Zwei würden das Haus mit stürmen."  
Kates Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie darüber nach dachte. Insgesamt währen es sechs Polizisten und Castle gegen Einen. Beckett richtete sich zu Javier. „ Geht es dir besser?"  
„ Ich bin bereit und freue mich darauf diesen Bastard eins auszuwischen." besorgt blickte Kate auf seine Wunden.  
„ Ich denke wir werden dieses Mal schwerere Geschütze ausfahren. Esposito besorgt dir ein paar Blendgranaten und eine neues Schrotgewehr, sowie eine Schutzweste. Ryan du nimmst deine Zweitwaffe mit und vergess nicht sie zu laden." Schnell liefen beide los und besorgten sich die Sachen. Kate kramte in ihrer Schublade herum und fand ihre Zweitwaffe, verwundert blickte Castle zu ihr. „ Wem gehörte die Waffe von gestern?"  
„ Esposito." Sie entnahm das Magazin und überprüfte die Kugeln. Mit einem Klick raste das Magazin wieder ein und Kate zog den Schlitten zurück, damit eine Kugel in den Lauf gelang, bevor sie die Waffe Castle gab sicherte sie sie noch. „ Die ist schick. Warum ist das nur deine Zweitwaffe?"  
„ Weil das NYPD mit Sig Sauer ausgerüstet wird und nicht mit Walther. Sei vorsichtig, am besten versuchst du aus der Schusslinie zu bleiben."  
„ Keine Sorge." Kate sah das schockierte Gesicht von Tom und lief an ihm vorbei. Ihre Detectives kamen schnell zurück und hielten ihr triumphierend die gesuchten Gegenstände entgegen. „ Also los. Machen wir Lakefield Feuer unter dem Hinter."

**Zu Favoriten hinzufügen**

**X**

_Verdächtiges Lagerhaus  
Bronx, New York_

Nach einer fünfzehnminütigen Fahrt, erreichten sie das Lagerhaus. Beckett stieg aus ihrem Auto und sah das Licht in der Lagerhalle. Sie und Castle schnallten sich die Schutzwesten um und entsicherten ihre Waffen. Beide liefen zu Ryan und Esposito auch Demming gesellte sich dazu. „ Seid ihr bereit?" fragte Kate und wartete auf eine Antwort. Die Männer nickten zu ihr und liefen los. „ Officer Sheppard, sind ihre Männer bereit?" fragte Tom den Uniformierten. „ Ja, es kann los gehen. Ich begleite sie und meine Männer sichern die Ausgänge." Er funkte seine Männer an und lief geradewegs zum Eingang. Tom Demming folgte ihm schnell und stellte sich neben die Tür. Javier trat die Tür ein und versteckte sich auf der anderen Seite, geschwind setzte Ryan nach und rannte in das Lagerhaus hinein.  
Große Holzkisten stapelten sich bis zur Decke, Ryan suchte Deckung dahinter und winkte Esposito zu sich. Er trat zu Kevin und hockte sich neben ihn, er durchblickte schnell die Lage und warte auf die Anderen, als Beckett, Demming, Castle und Sheppard eintraten zeigte Javier das sie sich aufteilen mussten.  
Esposito, Ryan und Sheppard gingen nach links und Beckett, Castle und Demming nach rechts. Sie liefen durch entstandenen Gang, Kate schlich leise an den Kisten entlang und spähte um die Ecke, mit einem Handzeichen signalisierte sie Tom dass die Luft rein war. Er lief leise an ihr vorbei und sicherte den Gang, plötzlich blieb er stehen und spähte in einen weiteren Gang. Kate und Richard folgten ihm. „ Wenn die Kisten alle so gestellt sind, treffen wir Esposito wieder." Tom lehnte sich kurz um die Kiste und blickte in den Gang, als er sich wieder zurückziehen wollte. Durchbrach ein Knall die Stille, Tom sackte neben Kate zusammen und kroch hinter die schützende Kiste. Kate sah wie Tom sich den rechten Oberarm hielt und das Blut heraus quoll. Castle hockte sich neben Demming und riss den Ärmel von Toms Hemd ab, schnell verband er die Wunde, erst jetzt sah er in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. „ Fuck!" brachte er zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus und lehnte seinen Kopf gen Kisten. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Gesicht und öffnete überrascht seine Augen wieder. Tom sah in das mitfühlende Gesicht von Kate. „ Du musst wachbleiben, Tom. Kannst du laufen?" Er zeigte ihr sein Lächeln und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Richard reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn vorsichtig nach oben. „ Rick, begleite Tom nach draußen." bevor er protestieren konnte legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nicht, ich will nichts hören. Du gehst jetzt!" Kate drehte ihn energisch um und beobachte wie er und Demming zurückliefen. Richard hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei und drehte sich noch ein Mal zurück, er sah dass sie ihm nachschaute.  
Als Castle um die Ecke gelaufen war, spähte Kate um die Kiste und tastete sich vorsichtig nach vorn. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges zurück gelegt hatte gingen die Lichter aus. Verunsichert hockte Kate sich hin und wartete darauf dass ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Sie sah eine Gestalt vorbei huschen und lehnte sich schnell an die Kisten, vorsichtig stand sie auf und schlich weiter.

Esposito sicherte den Gang, gefolgt von Ryan und Sheppard, als sie gerade in einen Gang, welcher nur aus Kisten bestand einbiegen wollten, hörten sie den Schuss. Erschrocken versteckten sie sich wieder hinter den Kisten, als Javier keinen weiteren Schuss vernahm spähte er um die Ecke und lief den Gang entlang. Er spürte das Ryan direkt hinter ihm war und beruhigte sich. Das Labyrinth erschwerte die Suche, doch bat es ihnen immer Schutz, als Javier an der nächsten Ecke ankam ließ er Sheppard den Vortritt, plötzlich ging das Licht aus. Javier lehnte sich an die Kisten und hockte sich hin, Ryan tat es ihm gleich. Officer Sheppard reagierte nicht auf die gleiche Weise, sondern schlich schnell weiter, durch die Dunkelheit sah er die kleine Einbuchtung nicht. Als er vorbei war sprang Lakefield aus der Nische und schlitzte Sheppards Kehle auf. Ein leises Röcheln vernahm er, als er den Officer los ließ, geschwind rannte er durch den Gang und versteckte sich in einer weiteren Nische. Dort hockte er sich hin und versuchte seine Atmung Unterkontrolle zubekommen.  
Als Javiers Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, kroch er zur Ecke und spähte herum. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Gestalt auf dem Boden sah, doch eins war sicher Sheppard war nicht mehr hier. Javier hockte sich wieder hin und schlich auf den Gang, Ryan folgte ihm und richte seine Waffe geradeaus. Als sie schließlich bei der Gestalt ankamen, erkannte Javier Sheppard sofort, als er sein Puls checken wollte griff er auf das noch warme Blut. Er drehte sich zu Ryan um, doch dieser war verschwunden, plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung neben sich und erstarrte.  
Ryan hatte die Nische zwischen den Kisten entdeckt und kroch hinein, er wusste jetzt wie Lakefield Sheppard überwältigen konnte. Er sah neben sich Esposito und berührte ihn leicht am Arm um ihm das Versteck zu zeigen.  
Er spürte dass Javier erschrak, deshalb lehnte er sich ein wenig zu ihm und flüsterte leise. „ Ich bin es." Esposito entspannte sich und schlich weiter, als er merkte das Ryan ihm wieder folgte.

Richard versuchte Demming zu stützen, als sie durch die Gänge liefen, plötzlich ging das Licht aus und Tom zog Castle schnell nach unten. Er spürte wie Tom seine Waffe in die linke Hand nahm und sich abrupt umdrehte. Castle versuchte etwas zu sehen, doch die plötzliche Dunkelheit erschwerte es ihm. Sein Herz pochte und das ständige Wummern in seinem Ohr machte Richard wahnsinnig. Neben ihm bewegte Tom sich und versuchte aufzustehen, Castle reagierte sofort und half ihm hoch. „ Wir müssen hier raus. Sofort!" Richard lief daraufhin weiter und hoffte ins brünstig das Kate nichts geschah.  
Als beide aus der Lagerhalle traten richteten sich mehre Pistolen auf sie. Die Uniformierten erkannten Castle und Demming schnell rannte ein junger Officer zu ihnen und half Tom. Am Auto angekommen, rief er einen Krankenwagen.  
Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten raste der Wagen auf die Einfahrt und ein Sanitäter sprang heraus, als Richard sah das Demming in guten Händen war, schlich er sich wieder in die Halle. Er wusste das Kate wütend werden würde, doch das interessierte jetzt nicht. Er konnte sie nicht allein dort drinnen lassen, solange er nicht wusste wo Esposito und Ryan der Zeit waren.  
Als er in die Dunkelheit trat, rannte er leise den Gang entlang, doch nach der zweiten Abbiegung war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihr wirklich langgelaufen waren. Vielleicht hatte er den Eingang verpasst und lief jetzt im Kreis – er wusste es nicht. Castle tastete sich an den Kisten entlang und kniff die Augen zusammen um mehr erkennen zu können. Ihm fiel wieder ein das er Kates Waffe bei sich hatte, schnell holte er sie hervor und richtete sie vor sich, langsam schlich er weiter an den Kisten entlang, als eine Einbuchtung kam richtete Castle die Waffe hinein und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es nur eine kleine Nische war.  
Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit und hörte leise Schritte vor sich oder waren sie hinter ihm, erstarrt stand Richard an den Kisten und hielt die Luft an. Die Schritte wurden lauter zu mindestens dachte er das, geängstigt schaute er von einer Seite zur anderen und hoffte das die Person an ihm vorbei lief. Castle spürte jemanden direkt neben sich und wollte gerade seine Waffe auf ihn richten, als eine Hand sich auf seinen Mund legte und seine rechte Hand schmerzvoll herumgedreht wurde. Die Waffe fiel aus seiner Hand und Castle ging in die Knie. Er spürte den warmen Atem der Person auf seinem Gesicht und etwas Vertrautes schlich sich zu ihm. Er roch Kirschen, Castle versuchte zusprechen, doch die Hand auf seinen Mund bewegte sich nicht weg. Um Kates Aufmerksamkeit zubekommen – solange sie es auch wirklich war schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Küsste er die Handfläche auf seinem Mund, er spürte dass sie zurück gerissen wurde. „ Rick?" flüsterte sie neben seinem Ohr. „ Ja." Stürmisch wurde er umarmt und spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen, plötzlich unterbrach sie den Kuss und boxte ihn in die Seite. „ Autsch, warum hast du das getan?"  
„ Weil ich dir gesagt habe das du draußen bleiben sollst!" Er grinste das wusste sie auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. Langsam richtete Kate sich wieder auf und half Richard nach oben. „ Moment die Waffe." Er bückte sich wieder und suchte auf dem Boden, dabei berührte er ihre Beine und fand schließlich die Pistole. Schweigend gingen beide weiter, Castle war Kate so nah, das er sie bei Gefahr zurückziehen konnte. „ Hast du die Anderen gefunden?" fragte Richard leise in ihr Ohr, er spürte wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und zog sich ein Stückchen zurück.  
Castle spürte das Kate angehalten hatte, er tastete die Kisten entlang und merkte dass er direkt neben einer weiteren Nische stand. Schritte ertönten leise, schnell zog Richard Kate mit in die Nische, welche gerade mal eine Person barg, deshalb musste Kate ihre Waffe nach unten richten. Castle spürte wie Beckett ihren Atem anhielt, ihr Rücken klebte direkt an seiner Brust und er konnte nicht an ihr vorbei schauen, ihre Haare kitzelten seine Nase. Ihm wurde bewusst dass er sie an der Hüfte festhielt und sie weiter an sich drückte. Die Schritte wurden lauter, Kate versuchte die Richtung ausfindig zu machen, doch das leise atmen von Castle erschwerte es ihr.  
Sie war sich sicher dass die Person direkt vor ihnen stand, sie berührte mit ihrer freien Hand Castles Hände und nahm sie sanft von ihrer Hüfte. Sie spürte dass er hinter ihr stumm protestierte, doch ließ sie sich davon nicht abbringen. Als seine Hände losließen, sprang sie nach vor, direkt in die Arme des Unbekannten.


	9. 8 Kapitel

Aiden Lakefield hatte nicht nur Heimvorteil – nein sondern auch ein Nachsichtgerät, aber keins von den riesigen Dingern, sondern ein kleines schlichtes. Er hatte es sich um den Kopf geschnallt und schaute mit dem rechten Auge in das grüne Licht. Nachdem er den Officer getötet hatte, versteckte er sich in einer Nische und beobachte wie Javier sich langsam herantastete. Aiden hätte ihn erschießen können, doch wusste er nicht wie viele Beamte noch hier waren, deshalb beschloss er jeden einzeln und unauffällig zu töten. Er sah wie die zu Detectives abbogen und verließ daraufhin auch sein Versteck. Er hatte die Stimmen schon eher gehört, auch wenn die Frau versuchte zu flüstern, gelang es ihr nicht. Aiden spähte um die Ecke und sah wie die Frau in eine Nische gezogen wurde, damit wusste er dass es sich um zwei handelte. Langsam ging er zu der Nische und stellte sich davor, er blickte mit seinem Nachtsichtgerät hinein und sah wie sich die Frau von ihrem Retter befreite. Er musste zugeben, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie ihn anspringt, doch als er ihr Gewicht auf sich spürte, ergriff er sie schnell und schleuderte sie gegen eine Kiste. Er wollte gerade wieder in die Nische schauen als sich eine weitere Person auf ihn warf, überrascht fiel er hin und rangelte mit dem Mann. Aiden spürte in der Hand des Mannes eine Pistole, er umfasste sein Handgelenk und verdrehte es. Ein Schmerzverzerrter Schrei schallte durch die Halle, Aiden drehte sich mit dem Angreifer um und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Als Castle sich wehren wollte, stand Aiden kurz auf und schlug ihm in den Solarplexus. Lakefield sah wie Castle die Augen verdrehte und bewusstlos wurde. Als Kate auf ihn gesprungen war hatte er sein Gewehr verloren, als er gerade durch den Gang schaute sah er wie Beckett sich bewegte. Er zog schnell das Kampfmesser aus der Scheide und rannte zu Kate. Sie hörte seine Schritte und hechtete nach rechts, als sie sicher war das er hinter ihr her war sprang sie ruckartig auf und drehte sich. Sie machte einen Dollyo-Chagi, dabei handelt es sich um einen aus der Hüfte gedrehter Fußtritt. Sie traf mit ihrem Fußrücken Aidens Rumpf und spürte die Schutzweste. Als sie wieder stand rannte sie schnell auf ihn zu und wollte in sein Gesicht schlagen, doch sie verfehlte ihr Ziel, traf stattdessen seinen Kehlkopf. Ein leises knirschen war das Resultat ihres Schlages, Aiden versuchte aufgebracht zu schreien, doch sein zertrümmerter Kehlkopf ließ ihn nicht, wütend hob er seinen Arm mit dem Messer und warf es gegen Kate. Das Messer bohrte sich in ihre Brust, sie wollte gerade los rennen als das Messer sie traf. Der Stoß ließ sie taumeln und hinfallen. Die Schutzweste hatte die Wucht aufgehalten, doch die Spitze hatte sich durchgebohrt und pikste sie in die Brust. Aiden stand plötzlich über ihr und zog eine Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund. Er richtete die Waffe auf Kates Brust, doch plötzlich überlegte er es sich anders und richtete sie auf ihren Kopf. Kate wollte wegkriechen, doch Lakefield stellte seinen Fuß auf ihren Brust, sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zubekommen und versuchte mit letzter Kraft sein Bein von ihr zu bekommen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie er will ihr das Messer in die Brust rammen, doch sein Fuß stand wenige Zentimeter daneben. Sie spürte das kalte Metall der Waffe auf ihrer Stirn und schloss ihre Augen.  
Geschrei und der plötzliche Druckverlust auf ihrer Brust waren der Grund warum sie ihre Augen öffnete. Grelles Licht begegnete ihr, sie musste ihre Augen abschirmen, verwirrt richtete sie sich auf und sah wie Castle mit Aiden kämpfte. Lakefield hatte eindeutig die Oberhand, Kate suchte schnell ihre Waffe auf den Boden und rannte zu den Männern, als sie ihre Waffe auf Aiden richtete musste sie mit ansehen wie dieser Richard in die Mangel nahm und seine Waffe an Castles Kopf legte. „ Legen Sie die Waffe weg, Aiden!" schrie Kate bestimmend. Er gab ihr keine Antwort, jetzt wurde ihr bewusst dass sie ihm am Kehlkopf getroffen hatte. Kate hatte keine freie Schussbahn und das wusste Aiden, deshalb zeigte er ihr mit seiner Waffe dass sie ihre auf den Boden legen sollte. Das herumgefuchtelt machte Kate nervös, sie wusste nicht wie beherrscht Lakefield noch war.  
Sie sah das kleine Nachtsichtgerät auf seinen Kopf und wusste warum er sie sehen konnte, aber jetzt blendete es ihn, deshalb warf er es auf den Boden und schleifte Castle mit sich. Kate folgte ihnen langsam und hoffte das Esposito und Ryan nichts passiert war.  
Als Aiden Richard um eine Ecke zerrte, spähte Kate kurz dorthin rannte, aber weiter geradeaus. An der nächsten Ecke bog sie ab und versuchte durch die Spalten der Kisten Castle oder Aiden zu erblicken. Als sie weiter lief sah sie eine Abbiegung nach links, sie hoffte das sie wieder auf den Gang gelang wo Aiden war. Schnell lugte sie um die Ecke und sah Lakefield mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aber was sie am meisten Freude waren die zwei Männer welche gegenüber von ihr standen. Esposito nickte ihr zu und griff in seine Tasche. Kate sah sie Blendgranate und nickte ihm zustimmend zu, schnell drehte sie sich von dem Gang weg und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Javier rollte die kleine dosenähnliche Granate zu Lakefield, als dieser das blechende Geräusch vernahm war es zu spät für ihn. Die grelle Explosion ließ ihn taumeln und hart auf den Boden aufkommen, Castle ging es nicht anders. Aiden versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch alles drehte sich um ihn und verlief in Zeitlupe. Der Tinnitus machte sich in seinen Ohren bemerkbar, vor Schmerzen hielt er sich diese und ließ seine Waffe fallen. Ein Tritt auf den Oberkörper ließ ihn auf den Rücken fallen, er spürte einen starken Druck auf seiner Brust und versuchte krampfhaft seine Augen zu öffnen. Javier zerrte ihn nach oben und rammte ihn gegen die Kisten, Ryan nahm seine Handschellen und legte sie Lakefield an. Kate lief währenddessen zu Richard und half ihm hoch. „ Ich kann nichts sehen!" krächzte er aufgeregt und lehnte sich an Kate. Sie lenkte ihn zu Ryan und Esposito. „ Beckett ist das ein neue Art von Schmuck?" verwirrt folgte sie Javiers Blick und sah das Messer in ihrer Brust stecken. „ Darf ich?" fragte Javier und griff danach, schnell zog er es heraus und betrachtete den Schlitz in ihrer Weste. „ Das war verdammt knapp."  
„ Das sagt mir einer der von nächster Nähe in den Rücken getroffen wurde." Beide mussten daraufhin lachen, nur Ryan und Castle schüttelten verwirrt ihre Köpfe. Esposito zerrte Lakefield hinter sich her, nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie endlich dieses Todeslabyrinth verlassen.  
Als die Uniformierten die Detectives entdecken, rannte einer zu ihnen. „ Wo ist Officer Sheppard?" Kate zog Castle weg, auch Esposito wollte nicht antworten, schließlich stand Ryan allein vor dem Officer und erzählte ihm was passiert war. Aufgebracht rief dieser einen Sanitäter zu sich und rannte mit ihm in die Lagerhalle.  
Sie bargen die Leiche und hievten sie in den Krankenwagen, als Kate das Szenario beobachtete entdeckte sie Tom auf einer Trage. Sie lief zu ihm und sah dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, als sie wieder gehen wollte, hörte sie seine leise Stimme. „ Warte." Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Trage und ergriff seine Hand. „ Wie geht es dir?" Tom hatte seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen, versuchte aber zu lächeln. „ Ich wurde angeschossen, aber sonst."  
„ Du wirst es überleben." Sie spürte wie er über ihre Hand streichelte und zog diese schnell zurück. „ Ich freu mich für dich, dass du endlich das bekommen hast was du wolltest." Kate schaute ihn überrascht an und flüsterte leise. „ Danke." Der Sanitäter betrat den Wagen und sagte dem Fahrer dass sie los fahren können. Kate verabschiedete sich bei Demming und ging.  
Castle hatte sich von der Blendgranate erholt und lehnte an Kates Auto um ihm standen Esposito und Ryan. Kate gesellte sich zu ihren Männern und spürte wie sie sich entspannte. „ Was werden wir mit Lakefield machen?"  
„ Wir werden ihn verhören und vernichten." Javier und Ryan stiegen freudestrahlend in ihren Wagen, wobei Javier sich zu Lakefield nach hinten setzte. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, stiegen auch Castle und Beckett in den Wagen. „ Sind Kopfschmerzen eine Nebenwirkung der Blendgranate?" fragte Richard und hielt sich seinen Kopf. „ Ich glaube schon. Willst du eine Aspirin?"  
„ Hast du auch etwas anderes?" Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und sah das verschmitzte Grinsen. Kate beugte sich zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, als sie seine Lippen berührte spürte sie seine Leidenschaft, plötzlich zuckte Richard zusammen. Kate blickte belustigt zu ihm und strich zärtlich über sein angeschwollene Gesichtshälfte.  
„ Ich habe ihn fertig gemacht, oder?"  
„ Du meintest er hat dich fertig gemacht."  
„ Schriftstellerische Freiheit würde ich es nennen." Kate klopfte auf seine Schulter und startete den Wagen.

_Police Station  
Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,  
Madison Street, Manhattan  
New York_

Aiden saß mit Handschellen im Verhörraum und zappelte wütend hin und her. Er blickte mit seinem vernichtenden Blick gen Spiegel und versuchte die Detectives dahinter auszumachen.  
Genüsslich wurde er von Esposito, Ryan und Capt. Montgomery beobachtet, sie wartenden darauf das Kate und Richard den Raum betraten.  
Gemütlich lief Beckett in den Raum hinein und setzte sich hin, Castle schloss währenddessen die Tür und setzte sich neben sie. In einer Seelenruhe öffnete Kate die Akte von Lakefield und las wichtige Passagen durch. Man hatte Aiden notdürftig behandelt, somit konnte er wieder reden, aber nur durch Schmerzen. Sie blickte in sein gequältes Gesicht und lächelte ihn amüsiert an.  
„ So Mister Lakefield. Sie haben uns ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll zu ihn. Kate entnahm der Akte einige Bilder und legte diese vor Aiden auf den Tisch. Er blickte die Bilder nicht an, sondern starrte weiter wütend gen Spiegel.  
Richard stand auf und stellte sich direkt in sein Blickfeld, verwirrt blinzelte Aiden und starrte zu Kate. „ Erkennen Sie die Männer auf diesen Bildern?"  
Ein leises Krächzen entrang seiner Kehle und sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzvoll, als endlich ein Ton heraus kam, klang seine Stimme schrill. „ Nein, sollte… ich?" Kate beachtete seine Frage nicht und legte die Bilder der Mädchen vor ihn. „ Und diese?" Um den Schmerz zu entgehen schüttelte er seinen Kopf und legte diesen schief.  
„ Wissen Sie eigentlich wen Sie alles getötet haben?"  
„ Ich… habe Niemanden ge…getötet." antwortete er klein laut und lächelte leicht. Kate lehnte sich zurück und blickte ihn finster an, sie sah wie Lakefield daraufhin zusammenzuckte. „ Sie haben Niemanden getötet, Aiden. Sind Sie sich hundert prozentig Sicher?" Beckett wartete nicht auf eine Antwort oder eine Geste. „ Ich habe in der Gerichtsmedizin noch eine weitere Leiche, eigentlich müssten Sie sich an ihn erinnern." Sie beugte sich zum ihm und blickte in seine Augen. „ Sie haben heute einen Officer des NYPD getötet!"  
„ Das war Notwehr!" schrie er aufgebracht. Seine schrille Stimme durchflutete den kleinen Raum. „ Notwehr nennen Sie das! Sie haben Ihn von hinten die Kehle aufgeschlitzt und es war dunkel. Es war keine Notwehr Aiden, sondern ein kaltblütiger Mord!" Kate sah wie er schmerzvoll schluckte und etwas sagen wollte. „ Ich… will meinen Anwalt!"  
„ Den bekommen Sie, aber ich verspreche Ihnen sie bekommen keinen Deal weder von mir oder dem Staatsanwalt. Wir haben die Mordwaffe an Ewa Jalowy bei Ihnen sicher gestellt. Sie haben einen Polizisten getötet und weitere verletzt, aber das Beste ist wir haben Luíz de Lima. Er wird gegen Sie aussagen."  
Aiden verdrehte die Augen, als er ihren Worten lauschte. Beckett stand gemütlich auf und stellte sich aufstützend hinter ihren Stuhl. „ Sie glauben dass ich blaffe."  
„ Luíz hat alle getötet! Ich war nicht in der Lagerhalle." stellte er grinsende fest und blickte Kate herablassend an. „ Ich weiß dass Sie diese verlassen haben. Wir haben Sie die ganze Zeit observiert und gesehen wie."  
„ Pah, was haben Sie gesehen Detective? Sie und ihr Partner sind doch übereinander hergefallen." unterbrach er sie spöttisch. Kate hatte sich gerade zum Spiegel umgedreht und wollte durch das Zimmer laufen, als er sie unterbrach blieb sie stehen und spürte dass sie leicht errötete. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte strahlte sie über das gesamte Gesicht. „ Danke Aiden, dass Sie mich daran erinnern, damit haben Sie gerade selbst zugeben, dass sie während der Tatzeit noch in der Lagerhalle waren."  
Wütend stand Lakefield auf, worauf sein Stuhl krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug. Kate blickte gelassen zu ihm und lächelte weiter. „ Sie haben keine Beweise!" schrie er sie an und ging langsam um den Tisch herum. „ Doch, Aiden die habe ich. Sie werden an dem Mord an Officer Sheppard angeklagt, sowie für illegalen Waffenbesitz. Desweiteren wird Luíz gegen Sie aussagen. Wir werden sehen was die Jury dazu sagt." Kate beobachtete wie Aiden immer näher kam, doch seine Händen waren weiterhin hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt, deshalb bewegte Kate sich nicht weg von ihm und rief auch nicht nach Verstärkung. „ Miststück!" knurrte er aufgebracht, als er direkt vor ihr stand. „ Ich hätte dich umbringen sollen, als du auf dem Boden lagst!"  
„ Und ich hätte auf ihren Kopf zielen sollen." antwortete sie ihm ernst und wollte einen Schritt nach hinten treten. Lakefield vergaß das Castle noch ihm Raum war und rammte plötzlich seine Schulter gegen Kate, als sie sich gerade wehren wollte, ging Aiden zu Boden. Beckett blickte verwirrt von Aiden weg und sah Richard mit geballter Faust dastehen. Ein Stöhnen und Röcheln veranlasste sie wieder zu Aiden zu schauen, dieser spukte Blut und versuchte aufzustehen.  
Wütend zerrte Castle ihn nach oben und schleifte ihn aus dem Zimmer, draußen warteten bereits Esposito und Ryan. Nicht gerade zimperlich packten sie Lakefield an und brachten ihn in die Arrestzelle.  
Richard spürte Kate neben sich und blickte zu ihr. „ Jetzt hast du ihn fertig gemacht." Richard blickte sie ernst an.  
„ Was?"  
„ Ihr habt nicht zufällig Eis da, oder?" Er hielt ihr seine rechte Hand hin und bewegte langsam seine Finger um den Schmerz zu vertreiben. Kates Augenbraue zog sich nach oben: „ Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Sei mal ein Mann." Sie lief zum Pausenraum, gefolgt von Castle und machte sich einen Espresso. „ Ich bin ein Mann." antwortete er ihr trotzig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Kate stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und stand direkt vor Castle, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte zog er sie auf seinen Schoss und blickte in ihre Augen. „ Soll ich es dir beweisen?" Seine Lippen liebkosend ihr Ohr, als er zu ihr sprach. Kate schmunzelte und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „ Gern."  
„ Stören wir?" fragte Ryan belustigt über das Szenario. „ Ja!" riefen beide aus einem Mund und drehten sich zu den Störenden. Jetzt sahen sie das nicht nur Ryan und Esposito im Pausenraum standen, sondern auch Capt. Montgomery und Lanie. „ Wir dachten uns, dass wir nach diesem Fall etwas Trinken gehen könnten. Was sagt ihr dazu?" fragte Lanie und strahlte ihre Freundin an. „ Natürlich können wir auch hier bleiben und was trinken."  
Beckett erhob sich von Castle und nickte zustimmend. „ Warum nicht."  
„ Pizza?" fragte Esposito und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. „ Ok, da werde ich mich auf den Weg machen."  
„ Warte ich komme mit." Rief Lanie ihm hinterher, als dieser sich gerade die Jacke anzog. Sie zwinkerte Kate an und folgte Javier. Kate schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf und trank ihren Espresso. „ Sag mal habe ich was verpasst?" fragte Ryan und schaute verwirrt den beiden hinterher. „ Nicht nur du." antwortete Castle ihm genauso verwirrt und blickte fragend zu Kate. „ Oh nein von mir werdet ihr nichts erfahren."  
Ryan's Telefon rettete Kate aus dieser Lage, als er auf das Display schaute, ging er schnell ran und lief aus dem Pausenraum. Neugierig stand Richard auf und wollte ihm folgen, doch Kate zog ihn zu sich zurück. „ Sei nicht immer so neugierig." tadelte sie ihn. Beide blickten zu Ryan und warteten auf ihn, als er das Zimmer betraut blickte er nervös. „ Was ist?" fragte Castle ihn beruhigend. „ Ich wollte heute mit Jenny ausgehen."  
„ Und du hast es vergessen?" Ryan blickte ertappt auf den Boden und nickte leicht. „ Frag Sie ob sie vorbei kommen will." sagte Kate beiläufig und lief zu ihm. Kevin blickte überrascht auf und lächelte zufrieden, schnell ging er wieder aus dem Raum und rief sie an. Beckett stellte währenddessen die Tische zusammen und holte weitere Stühle, Castle ging Bier holen und Ryan holte seine Freundin ab.  
Ryan und Jenny waren die ersten, welche ankamen. Kate begrüßte Jenny herzlich, kurz darauf kam Castle zurück. Er hatte zwei Sixpack Bier dabei und stellte diese auf den Tisch, genüsslich nahm er sich eine Flasche und begrüßte Jenny. Er zwinkerte Ryan zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
Als Lanie und Javier zukamen, stellten sie die Pizzen ab und begrüßten Jenny, während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über den Fall und prosteten zufrieden an, das sie ihn endlich gelöst hatten.  
Richard schaute auf seine Uhr und stellte fest das es schon nach Zehn war. „ So Leute Kate und ich werden uns jetzt verabschieden." Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm, auch die Anderen schauten nicht anders. Castle achtete nicht auf die Blicke und zog Kate nach oben, er reichte ihr ihre Jacke und zog sich seine an. „ Warum, jetzt schon. Habt ihr was besonders vor?" fragte Javier und bekam einen Rippenstoß von Lanie.  
„ Nein." sagte Kate gleichzeitig antwortete Castle mit: „ Ja." verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und verstand nicht. Alle blickten belustigt auf das Szenario. „ das hat sich definitiv nicht geändert." lachte Lanie und ging zu Kate. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und grinste verschmitzt.  
Immer noch verwirrt verabschiedete sich Beckett von allen und wurde prompt von Castle nach draußen gezogen. Als sie im Fahrstuhl standen schaute Kate ihn an und fragte stumm, was das gerade sollte. „ Lass dich überraschen." war seine Antwort und schwieg wieder, doch Kate sah deutlich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.


End file.
